Yugi Motou's house of Insanity
by Tio-Chan
Summary: Review to get another chapter. The insanity has returned as Yami and Heather are stranded in the unforgiving Alaskan wilderness, and have a little run in with a zippo, a pixie, and Mr. Smith whom Heather mistakes for Elrond from lord of the rings. Weird..
1. Chapter 1: The start of the war for the ...

Diclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Authors notes: Alright first of all I'd like to say that this story is influenced by two stories Bagenders, and BunkBeds, which are for Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter respectivly the first by Lady Alyssa and the second by Dee-and-Essy both are absolutly hillarious and I recomend Reading them.   
TITLE: The house Insanity Built  
RATING: PG  
GENRE: Humor/Humor  
SUMMARY: What happens when the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast are forced to spend the summer locked in a house together? Absolute Chaos? Total Insanity? Merry Mayhem? All of the above?  
______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 1: The war for the top bunk  
  
They had no ideal who put them in this position but they were sure that whoever did it was going to pay dearly for it. It had started out as a typical summer until the letters had arrived, addressed to Misters Y. Motou, S. Kaiba, M. Kaiba, R. Bakura, T. Taylor, J. Wheeler,and Ms. S. Wheeler, and T. Gardner. Upon arriving at the house the gates had slammed and a rather large invisble electric barrier set up. Deciding the rooms were easy enough Yugi and Joey, had taken the first bedroom on the second floor which had a rather lovely picture window, Tea, Serenity, and Mokuba had volonteered to share the second room which had a fairly large closet. Seto set up a Hammock in the lving room. Leaving Tristan and Bakura the last bedroom which consisted of nothing but a pair of bunk beds and so began the slow depletion of the groups sanity.  
"WHy can't I have the top bunk!?" Bakura practically yelled as Tristan lay on the top bunk.  
"Simple, men are suposed to be on a higher level than men."  
"But I'm NOT a girl!"   
"No but you look like one same diffrence then."   
Bakura growled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door before opening it again and proclaiming "THIS MEANS WAR TRISTAN TAYLOR!" he yelled as he slammed the door again, this time causing one of the pictures in the hall to fall of the wall. Tea peeked out of her room followed by the heads of Mokuba and Serentiy. "What was that about?" Serenity asked as they followed the angry Bakura down the stairs. Sitting in the living were Seto who hardly ever left his hammock which was set up in the corner of the room giving him a perfect veiw of the TV, the TV itself only had two channels, which were the twenty four hour Soap opera network, and Channel five. Seto sat there greatly emersed in one of the featured soap operas. Sitting in the recliner His head towards the floor snoring was Yugi. "Hey Kaiba have you seen Bakura?" Asked Tea as they came to him, he didn't speak simply pointed towards the kitchen.   
Bakura sat in the kitchen reading the morning paper and drinking a cup of coffe. Bakura was normally a reasonalbe person, he had managed to keep Joey from trying to Kill Kaiba, Tristan from trying to kill Joey and had somehow manged to keep his Yami under control at the same time. "Bakura?"Serenity being the most reasonable of thm other than Bakura himself spoke to him.  
"What?" Bakura asked bitterly as he flicked the pages of the Paper from on to another.  
"What's wrong." Tristan's taking the top bunk, he say's I'm to feminen to have top."   
"He said that?"   
"No I put it in my own words he just called me a girl, the idiot." Bakura only sounded like this when his Yami was in control and from the looks of things, he was.   
"Ouch, that takes your pride down a notch." Tea commented causing Bakura to glare at her.  
"Sorry geez." She took this time to make her way out of the kitchen.   
Mokuba had never quiet been the same since his soul had been locked in the card by Pegasus. He was fairly normal most of the time, trying to be helpful, but that would soon lead to simple gibbering followed by full on Hullucination leading to him looking himself in the cabniets, the cuboard under the stairs, in the closet, and of course let's not forget the Central heating cuboard. Today he sat at the coffe table with his drawing pad, grining slightly as he drew. "Hey there Mokuba what are you drawing?" Tea asked leaning over to see the sketch pad before Mokuba pulled it up posseively and screamed "NO IT'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE ME YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!" With this he ran up the stairs leaving nothing but a red, orange and black blur. Tea blinked "Okay that was weird." What was about to happen was going to be even weirder though. Bakura walked out of the kitchen with his hands full of powdered sugar, syrup, and several other things. "Bakura! What are you doing?"  
"Serenity's right I need to get my point across, Now I'm going to need an industrial size spool of thread a coupl buckets, a pillowslip and a fluffy white persain cat." He said running up the stairs. As he said this Tea simply blinked wildly and wondered what she had done to deserve this? or even better, what had Bakura done to deserve this?  
Bakura was not a happy person. Not in the least and now it was time for something he had wanted to do for a very long time Revenge. "There we go." He said as he finished with the part of his plan that envolved the bathroom and proceeded towards the bedroom he and tristan shared. 'How dare he call me a girl!' He thought to himself as he wound the last bit of string around the door and rigged the bucket on top of the doorframe to fall down when the door was opened. He stepped back to admire his work, forgetting about the rope he had set up to string Tristan from the ceiling.  
Serenity was as of now the only sane member of the houseshare. She had of course been intrusted to do the house finacial accounts even though they were being payed for by the person who had put them there. As she sat there ever the mature young lady a calculator in on hand a pencil in the other, and a second Penicl behind her ear, writting in a small black book. She had the worst feeling that Bakura had taken her advise the wrong way, but of course there was soon to be bigger problems, much bigger problems.Gigantic Problems.  
Several loud crashing noises where heard and the sound of running was heard shortly after Joey Wheeler made his was down the stairs, as he reached the baniester he slowly stopped and walked by trying to look casual as possible in his sitiuation and whistling.   
"Alright Joey what did you do?" Tea asked from her spot on the Sofa causing Joey to put his hand on the back of his head and do a rather unconvincing laugh."What do you mean what did I do?"  
"Well that crash was either you or the other screaming Dog we have in this house." Said Kaiba with a smirk.  
"HEY I'M NOT A..." Before Joey could finish the sound of screaming was heard as Mokuba ran down the stairs a look of absolute Terror on his face and locked himself in the cuboard under the stairs. From there several incoherant screams where heard before he went horase. "Okay Joey tell us the truth what did you do?" Said Yugi rather grumpily as Mokuba's screams had awoken him from his nap.  
"Alright I was up in the attic, and IopenedthisbookandPegasuscameout!" He said the last part in such a blur it was hard to make out for the others. "WHAT!?" Was their answer as they all ran up the stairs towards the attic. Sure enough sitting in the floor was a very dazed Maximillion Pegasus.  
Getting their new addition settled in was quiet Easy, Yugi insisting on making him use the cuboard under the stairs with the intention of running up and down them in the middle of the night. He agreed to it and soon enough everything went back to normal, or at least as normal as it got in this houseshare. They eventually managed to pry Mokuba out from the Cuboard and he ran up to his room mumbling something about Cherry soda, Cheese Curls, and Funny Bunny.   
Meanwhile, Bakura was not a happy camper he had guessed that about 50% of the blood in his body was now at a certain location in his head, and that at least half of his brain cells were now dead. Aside from being upside down and feeling increasingly stupid, his Yami was standing on the floor laughing uncontrolably and poking him with a stick. Why was it he always had the worst luck? What time was it anyways? and what was that big Crash that had caused Mokuba to run screaming through the hallway?  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay so that ends the first chapter, please read and reveiw, I'll give you a lollipop if you do. Also the two devious younger women responsible for the groups imprisonment would also like to say that you can send the cast useful stuff seeing as though, They can't leave the house. *Cackles Manically(Sp?) 


	2. Chapter 2: Of cats on pillows and Yami's...

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-oh! Or any of it's characters.  
  
Author's Notes: This is the second chapter I wrote and it was before I actually put it on FFNet but Still thanks to my reviewers. ^_^   
______________________________________________________________________  
By dinner everyone had somewhat settled down. Mokuba sat at the other side as far away from Pegasus as possible making sure to glare daggers at him between spoonfuls of his food. Bakura however was absent from the table. "Hey has anyone seen Bakura?" Asked Yugi through a spoonful of mashed Potatoes.   
"Not since this morning when he went to his room." Tea answered "And don't chew with your mouth open."  
"Sorry Mother." Yugi said with an evil little smirk.   
"Maybe someone should check on him." Said Serenity as she took her place at the table feeling a little concerened for her friend.  
"I'll go," Said Seto as he finished his own dinner and made his way upstairs.  
Bakura kept his eye's closed to prevent the world around him from spining. His yami losing the amount of amusment he got from this activity had retreated back into the ring and was currently singing 99 Bottles of Beer on the wall in Eygptian. Surely just to irritate him even more. Today had not been the best of days and considering that none of his fellow housemates had come to check on him, they were one of three things: Drunk, Dead, or throwing a party because they though he was gone. Mutiny, yes living in the same house with people for to long made you start to think alot more clearly, or in some cases makes you paraniod, the later being the houseshares effect on Bakura.   
Seto walked to the door of Bakura and Tristans room, not even bothering to knock he opened it. What came next would be laughed about by every employee at Kaiba Corp. and a certain blonde haired dog for the next century. Several rounds of swearing were heard from the young CEO as a bucket full of maple suryp came down on his head and the ceiling fan turned on sending a bariage of Feathers which stuck to him. Paying no attention to Bakura who was hanging from the ceiling with his eye's closed his Yami once again coming out at the chance to drive someone crazy. He walked down the stairs feeling the need to hurt someone. He of course got the first person he ran into, which unfortunatly was Pegasus who was on the couch attempting to wrestle the remote away from Mokuba who was simply playing 'remote commando' to annoy him. Kaiba grabbed the man by the hair and pulled him up the stairs, leading him into Yugi and Joey's room where he sent him flying through the picture window. After that he went to take a shower one of the worst ideals he had ever had the scream of "AHHHH! IT'S COLD!!!!" Was heard through the entire house as Seto ran from the Bathroom wearing nothing but an Ice Blue towel, into Bakura and Tristans room Taking the white haired boy down from his hanging place on the ceiling along with his Yami and threw them out the picture window of the house as well.   
Late that night Joey and Yugi wondered why there were three human sized wholes in their window. As they looked out the hole and into the outside garden they saw the unconsious forms of Bakura, Pegasus, and Bakura's Yami in the rose bushes.  
Mokuba sat in his room doodling on his drawing pad. Serenity had always wondered what he drew in it, so she waited for Mokuba to put the drawing pad up and go to sleep and then quietly got the book and walked down the stairs to the kitchen and turned on the light. Several stick figures with heads resembling that of the other members of the houseshare including Seto adorned the pages, this would have been fine and dandy if there weren't for the fact that they were being eaten by a Gaint rabbit. She had to remember to suggest Seto put him in thereapy after they got out. If they got out.  
Tristan walked down the stairs that morning with several sratches on his face. "Tristan what happened?!" Asked Tea from her usual seat on the sofa. "Stupid Bakura, putting a cat in my pillow." was the only thing he said. Yugi sat in the nearby chair looking rather angry as Pegasus had taking the same postion he had the previous day in HIS recliner.   
Seto found it best to humor Mokuba when he was like this however the incoherant babbling about a Millenium Spork to poke Pegasus's Millenium eye out was something best left unprovoked. Today he sat in the Cuboard under the stairs muttering to himself just loud enough for Seto to hear through the walls. Plotting the mans Death and saying something about Sporks and Gaint rabbits knawing on his ankles. "You know Kaiba-boy, perhaps you should see about getting your brother into a self-help group." said Pegasus with a laugh which gave Seto the desire to run up to the man and strangle him. Bakura had not been heard from since last nights incident, suposedly (Or at least according to Tristan.) he needed some time to get in touch with his feminein side.   
Sitting in the kitchen side by side where Tea and Serenity each reading a copy of the morning paper as flipping through pages somehow at the same time. "Hey there sis what ya doing?"  
"I'm not talking to you." aid Serenity as she turned a page in the paper.   
"Okay." Joey didn't even dare try to face the wrath of his sister when she was mad she was mad at the world. Being made at the world ment that she would beat up anyone who tried to start a conversation with her.   
Bakura Walked down the stairs his face severly red as if someone had been rubbing it hard and sat down on the couch. "Where have you been?" asked Seto from his hammock. "I've been busy." Bakura answered turning away. "And what about your Yami?" He asked, the question was answered but not in the way he wanted it to be. Yami Bakura fell down the stairs, getting up dusting himself off, Seto just blinked awkwardly as the laughter of Pegasus came from the recliner along with the loud thump of the older man falling out of his seat and hitting his head on the nearby coffee table. Seto stiffled a laugh as the half asleep Yami finally relized what everyone else found so funny, even Bakura was laughing himself silly. The albino tomb robber was wearing one of Tea's red sequin mini-dresses, high heeled shoes, red lipstick, to much eyeliner at least three pounds of blush, and several coats of periwinkle eyeshadow. His face grew red and Seto finally relized why Bakura was also red it had taken him half the day to rub that makeup off. Everyone in the room had expected the former tomb robber to scream out several curses in egyptian but instead he clinched his fists and in a very lady like manner said:" Excuse me I have some bussiness to settle with a certain annoying hair boy." and walked towards the kitchen. This giving them a chance to see the large sign on his back labled :" Kick me, hard." With this the three burst out laughing and the scream of "TRISTAN YOU LOUSY SON OF A &$&#@ I'M GONNA FRY YOU @$$!" and the high pitched scream of Yami Bakura followed by Joey asked "What th sign said to kick you hard."   
Pegasus, Seto, and Bakura all winced, "Poor Yami Bakura." remarked Seto. "Deprived of his dignity and what's left of his manhood in one day." Said Pegasus with a smirk "Hey wait if his is gone what about mine!?" Bakura developed a frightened look on his face as he ran up the stairs towards the bathroom. 


	3. Chapter 3: Bedtime insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Alright thanks to all those who reveiwed.  
Author(Ess) Notes: This chapter is just an excuse for me and everyone else to visualize their favorite (Or least favorite) characters in their P. J.s so sue me! It's still funny.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Bedtime secrets  
  
"ALRIGHT YOU CAN HAVE THE TOP BUNK JUST PLEASE NO MORE BARNEY PLEASE!!!!" Tristans frightened screams came through the house causing several to shudder and causing a certain black haired Kaiba to run through the halls cackling manically. Yami Bakura smiled at his recent accomplishmen, "Well Ryou I guess that's another thing you owe..." Yami Bakura turned around to find his Hikari was laying on the top bunk a pair of Headphones on blasting Linkin' Park as loud as possible without shattering your eardrums. Thus resulting a the mandantory sweatdrop, followed by both Yami Bakura and Tristan (Who was conviently enough tied to a chair at the moment.) falling over with loud thuds.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Midnight at the houseshare was a special time for both Yami and Seto, you see it was at this time that they were sure Pegasus was sound asleep in whatever twisted place he called his dream world. How were they so sure? Well it was because Pegasus had the little problem of talking in his sleep. Thus while he was asleep he was constantly muttering things like, "But Mommy I don't want to go to school today I wanna stay home and bake cookies with YOU!" As Seto reached into his Pajama pocket and pulled out a small Kazoo and proceeded to play the Funeral March before changing it to the traditional "Da Da Da Da DA!" that Scrappy Doo normally used while charging at a random ghost in the Scooby Doo series before they both screamed "CHARGE" and ran up and down the stairs several times very loudly. Enter a very angry Maxamillion Pegasus, His hair up in curlers, His eyes reflecting nothing but anger, wearing a pair of pink P.J.'s with Images of cartoon rabbits on them (a.k.a. Funny Bunny P.J.'s! ^_^.),matching pair of Pink fuzzy bunny slippers and a stuffed Doll resembling Cecilia his late wife. "Why you!" He screamed running towards Seto his arms outstretched as though he was about to attempt to strangle him neither Yugi or Seto paying any attention to him to busy laughing. "IT TOOK ME THREE YEARS TO HAVE THAT DREAM AGAIN!" He screamed as he proceeded to strangle the young CEO before the lights came on. "What the Hell is going on here!?"   
______________________________________________________________________   
It would have painted a very odd picture to anyone else as the members of the houshare that had been woken up by Pegasus's screaming walked down the stairs. Tea was the first to make her way downstairs she wore a pair of Light Pink Pajama's her hair up in a showercap and one of those facial masks on Her hands placed firmly on her hips her eye's squinted into one of those looks that automatically makes everyone in the room's blood run cold (Wether they've done something or not.), Serenity came next looking, less scary her hair was down several parts of it sticking up but not managing yet to resemble that of a burning bush, Her P.J.s had small candy hearts (Your know the one's that say things like 'Be Mine', 'I Luv You' and other mushy Valentines day things.) on them and she was still half asleep, "mommy, what happened?" she murmered just barely audible as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Bakura was the next person to come down, He wore a pair of Black silk P.J.s and would have looked rather serious, (And Sexy ^_^) had it not been for the Change of Heart Plushie he was holding limply in one hand his eye's half shut giving him the look of a small child who had gotten out of bed because he had, had a bad dream. Next, was that Bad dream that Bakura woke up from, Tristan Taylor, being the oh so intellegent Moron that he is had decided that since he was a 'Real Man' and 'Real Men' don't wear Pajamas that he was going to scar everyone in the house by sleeping in nothing but Boxer shorts. Following next was Joey who was wearing a long white pull-over T-Shirt, and a pair of blue and white striped boxer shorts, his hair sticking up more than usual "What the hecks going on here?" He asked grogily as he bumped into Bakura who had miraculosly fallen back asleep standing up. The sound of the Bathroom door opening and closing and the toilet flushing was heard as Yami Bakura, with a serious case of bed hair came out dressed in a pair of Black P.J.'s similar to Ryou's except for the little Chibi Change of Heart's on them. He walked past them all not even noticing the scene of Pegasus attempting to kill Seto and mumbled. "4:45 a.m. Time to get up, must have Java, Must make...13 egg omlette..." and walked into the kitchen.   
"What are we down here for again?" Serenity half mumbled " Don't know, don't care." Answered Joey with this the entire group agreed and walked back up towards their rooms. Pegasus let go of Seto's neck, Yami disappered back into his soul-room, and the two left Kaiba in his Ice Blue P.J.s and Pegasus with his Cecilia Plushie and Funny Bunny P.J.s walked back to their respective rooms almost completely forgetting what had happened.   
______________________________________________________________________The next morning Serenity still in her P.J.s walked down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen to find Yami Bakura asleep drapped over top of the now overflowing sink. She paid no attention to this as she poured herself a cup of the coffee that was in the coffee maker. She tookon drink swirled it around in her mouth and then spit it out in a deep brown spray before screaming "WHAT THE HELL IS IN THIS STUFF!? IT TASTES LIKE..." Before she could get the last word out Joey entered, "Watch your Mouth Serenity!"  
"Sorry, it tastes like Crap! A big steaming pile of crap. Want some?" She held out the cup towards her brother who took it and drank the whole thing. "Not bad, bit chunky but hey I likes." Serenity shook her head. "Men, Can't live with em', can't lie without em', Can't shoot em and bury em' in the backyard."  
"Nope cause the dogs will only dig up the bones!" Remarked Joey as he walked out.  
Yami walked down the stairs his hair, no longer spiked up but dripping wet and down showing that it was rather long and went down just a little over his shoulders, in a purple bathrobe and cup of coffe in his hands even through the spirit was dripping wet he was still half asleep as he walked out on the front lawn to pick up the morning paper.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Okay adding one more character to the houseshare, I need the details on Maliks Personality. Thanks.  
~ We See Danielle and Heather Dressed in sequin mini-dresses.~  
Heather: Why are we doing this again?  
Danielle: So I can get more reveiws and you get to picture all the bad things I do to Pegasus.   
Heather: Oh yeah ^_^. *Pushes switch sign comes on and flickers out.*  
Danielle: What happened?  
Heather: How should I know just give it a good kick!  
Danielle: *Kicks sign Breaks foot in the process. Sign lights up with the words EAT @ JOE'S In Neon Blue with the @ sign blinking on and off.* Heather that's not what It's suposed to say.  
Heather: Kick it again.  
Danielle:*Kicks it and several bone crunching noises are heard as the words READ & REVEIW come on in Neon blue." Good now I won't have to kill my feet. *As she says this the & symbol breaks off and lands on Danielles toe causing her to swear loudly.*  
Heather:*Sweatdrop* Read the sign people, Obey the sign people, Eat at Joes then Read and Reveiw. 


	4. Chapter 4: In which Pegasus insults Yami...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the characters. So please don't sue me.  
Author(Ess) Notes: It has come to my attention the Yugi and Yami are not getting any of the spotlight being a fellow Yami/Yugi lover myself I don't know how it got past me.(Okay I do Yami Bakura bribed me into it!^_^; *Major sweatdropage.*) But anyways in this chapter Yami get's the limelight with his brilliant ideal. Okay and thanks for the info on Malik. I somehow heard a diffrent story about he and Yami Bakura though, they were just out to get Yugi's Millenium puzzle (or more specifically Yami Bakura was after the puzzle and Malik just wanted to kill Yugi.)I already knew about Isis she gave me a hell of a time in the Forbidden Memories game. Also special thanks to Heather for her suggestion Pegasus's bedroom.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter4:In which Pegasus insults Yami's Hair,and Malik arrives in a box  
Saturday morning was always the most amusing day of the week. Today Pegasus was chasing around a very hyper Mokuba who was in turn holding the remote, which prevented our dear Peggsy from watching his Saturday morning cartoons. Seto was in turn laughing so hard he threatened to fall out of the hammock several times. Meanwhile in the kitchen Bakura was busy fixing breakfast (Seeing as though he was the only person who could cook without burning it.) humming a cheery little tune softly as Tea and Serenity sat at their usual place at the table flipping through the morning paper.   
Yami relaxed a little as he flipped a pair of gold rimmed sunglasses on and rubbed some tanning lotion on himself. Saturday was one of the only days he could see any peace with Yugi and the others glued to the TV. He lay on a lounge chair in the backyard wishing desprately for a swimming pool. "But of course we don't." He said to himself as he shut his eye's lay back and slowly fell into a nice dream. Of course by nice I mean him basking in the luxury of a swimming pool with several Beautiful Bikini-clad Babes feeding him grapes and giggling like school girls and all of the males of the houseshare watching from behind a glass wall. (All Yami fan girls glare at her holding tourches and wooden steaks (Wrong Steak bucko.)) Poor Yami he never suspected it, flying out from over the fence came several water balloons hitting the Pharoah right in the head and leaving him completely drenched. "What the Hell was that!?" He jumped up out of the lounge chair and ran over to the fence. In the next yard were three young children all giggling Mainically. "Um Excuse me but do you please think you could refrain from hurling your balloons in that certain direction while I'm sunbathing?" He asked polietly although secretly wishing to go over the fence and strangle them. There were few things he could tollerate and small children hurling water balloons at hims while he was sunbathing was NOT, I repeat NOT one of them. "Dream on Hair boy!" Called one of the boys as he threw a water balloon at the Yamis head barely missing him. "Hair boy huh? You wanna play games I'll give you games." The Pharoah smirked as he walked back into the house now with more purpose than ever.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Yami walked into the kitchen soaking wet, causing Serenity and Tea to look at him oddly. Bakura payed little attention as he was digging through the bottom cabinets looking for something on his pair of faded blue jeans could be seen. "Yami what happened?" Tea asked putting her paper down. "Nothing that won't be avenged shortly." Smirked the Pharoah and he walked off.   
Okaaay, that was weird." Tea reamarked and returned to her paper as if nothing had happened. Bakura finally pulled his head out of the cabinets wearing a lose button up black T-Shirt. "Where did Yami go?" He asked "I heard him here a minute ago."   
"He went that way." Both Tea and Serenity pointed towards the living room and Bakura walked off.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
"Looking for something Pharoah?" The haughy voice of Yami Bakura came from behind Yami as he looked up from the drawer in Tea and Serenity's bedroom. "Found it." He smirked as he held up one of Tea's Bra's. Yami Bakura frowned a look of confused amusment on his face, "Are Ryou and I the only one's in this house who don't turn to cross dressing?'' Yami just about burst into fits of laughter as Yami Bakura said this, the white haired tomb-robber leaned up against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "Really now what are you going to do with that?" He asked a smirk on his face.  
"There are some brats outside who need to be taught a leason care to help me out?" Yami bakura in didn't look a bit intreguied, "Tell you what Pharoah I think I'll just go take a rain check on that little offer as fun as it may sound to throw water balloons at younger kids I might mess up my hair. or something else people these days use as an excuse. Go ask Pegasus or something else that doesn't have a brain."He said as he turned and walked out the door. Yami shook his head and then went to fill up the water balloons.   
_____________________________________________________________________  
"Where's Pegasus?" Yami asked as he got downstairs holding a box of water balloons, he had decided to put his pride aside this time, and ask Pegasus to help him in his little ordeal with the neighborhood kids. "In his room." Said Seto as he pointed to the cubboard under the stairs. With this Yami walked over and knocked on the door, "Can I come in." From behind the door the voice of Pegasus called out an answer "NO!"   
"Why not?"Asked Yami grinning slightly. Pegasus didn't answer only opened the door slightly stuck his arm out and put a small sign on a nail. The sign was labled "Your hair cannot be this tall in order to enter the room." had a line right under the words that Yami's hair definatly went above. Seto at this point finally lost it and fell off the hammock. "Hey...Seto my good friend..Have you seen Mokuba around here?" Asked Yami doing his best "Your such a great friend give me this." face "He's in his room no he can't help you throw water balloons at the kids." answered Kaiba with a smirk. "Damn."  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Mokuba had definatly been playing to much Metal Gear Solid these days, he did his best impression of solid Snake as he crept around the corner of the staircase and slowly opened the door of the cuboard under the stairs, a super soaker gripped tightly in one hand and manical grin on his face. (Insert: adorable)When he stepped inside he almost fell over how did Pegasus get all this stuff in this little room?! Inside was a large four poster canopy bed with cotton candy pink satin sheets the floor was carpeted in a light green shade. Aside from the many fluffy pink pillows that sat on the bed there were also several stuffed animals. A small lamp which was held up by a resin figure of a woman in an elegant blue dress with blonde hair. A book shelf containing an assorted libary of books including "The complete Idiots guide to Fortune telling.", "How to wax your own asperagus." and " Microsoft Windows...For dummies.". "Now there's a suiting libary for him." Mokuba muttered to himself, "Now where'd the Idiot go?" As if on cue Maxamillion Pegasus entered the room from another door wearing (for once something not pink.) a black bathroom his hair soaking wet and up in curlers. When he finally caught sight of Mokuba who had now been mentally scared for life by this sight he let out a girlish shriek and attempted to run out of the room only succeeding in running into the bathroom door.   
Mokuba walked out of the room looking stunned, "Mokuba what's wrong?" asked Seto as he caught sight of his brother coming out of PEGASUS'S room of all places. Mokuba's eye twitched as he made his way up the stairs, "Nothing big Bro, absolutely nothing."   
_____________________________________________________________________  
Yami walked back in at about 7:00 hair soaking wet and went up to Yugi's bedroom where Yugi,Joey,Tristan, and Bakura (Not Yami Bakura he's in the living room with Seto watching soap operas.) sat play Yatzee all dressed in their P.J's except for Tristan who was forbidden to walk around the house like that. Yugi was wearing a pair that were sea green and had little chibi Dark Magicians on them. "Hey Yami." said Yugi handing him a towel and his Pajama's (Which were VERY lose and showed quiet a large amount of his chest and they were of course purple.) he changed (In the bathroom get your mind out of the gutter ladies!) and joined them in their game.  
The sun was slowly setting when suddenly there came a knock on the door, Seto being as of now the only person in the Living room which was where the front door was reluctantly got up and opened it. Standing outside was the delivery man pushing a dolley which had a large box on it labled to: The members of the houseshare. enjoy! "That any of youse that live here?" he asked holding out the clipboard for Seto to sign. He did and then the Delivery man took the box and dropped it on the middle of the floor, was it just Seto or did the contents of the box just go "ouch"? As soon as the Delivery man was gone Seto took to the task of opening the box. Only find the contents slightly odd. Yep that's right a tall Egyptian boy with light almost white shoulder length hair and liliac purple eye's fell out of the box followed by another Egyptian a girl with long black hair, blue eye's, and an Egyptian style Head dress. "Ouch." Moaned the boy as he got up and rubbed his head, as everything began to become clear again he finally relized he was on the floor in front of a very stunned Seto Kaiba. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" He asked as he jumped up. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Bathroom Rota from Toon w...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kingdom Hearts, SpongeBob Squarepants, or any other name brand things mentioned in this story so don't sue me.  
  
Notes to the reviewers and other stuff: Okay, Shay Pegasus has absolutly nothing to do when he's stuck in the houseshare so he spends him time before bed in his room, primping and then the next morning he brushes the curls out. I know weird right? Also for those of you who haven't relized only Yami Bakura refers to Bakura as Ryou everyone else just calls him Bakura.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 5: The bathroom rota from...Toon world!? Okay who wrote this?!  
"Oh boy, this is a problem." Yugi shook his head, all of the members of the houseshare had gathered for a meeting to dicuss where their new members should sleep. "Yeah considering we have no more rooms except the attic and the basement and I don't wanna know what else is in the attic after we found him!" Remarked Joey as he pointed a finger at Pegasus who tried his best to look innocent of all possible crimes. Only suceeding in the look that screams 'SMACK ME!' . "Now my dear Joey why would I be a problem?" He asked in the same mocking tone he used on both Yugi and Kaiba during their duels. "Trust me you don't want that answered." Said Seto with a smirk.  
"Well actually I wouldn't mind staying in the basement." Isis answered settling one of the two's sleeping places.   
"Okay now what do we do about Malik?" asked Serenity as she looked at the blonde Egyptian who was sitting in the floor in front of the coffee table staring fixately on the TV.  
"Well we can always fold out the couch bed." Said Tea in a reasonable manner.  
"The couch has a bed in it?" Yami Bakura look puzzled, "And to think I kicked Ryou out of the bed when he said I could sleep on the couch."   
"You know Yami Bakura here I thought you were intelligent enough to know these things, I think all that TV has fried your brains." Yami smirked.   
"It's not the TV it's Ryou's music that's frying my brain and killing my hearing. HEY did you just call me stupid!?" At this Yami smirked as Yami Bakura pulled out something that caused everyone to go into a stoned stuppor, He pulled out a gigantic two ton Mallet and attempted to chase Yami around the living room. Only suceeding in breaking anything breakable. "Okay so Malik is it okay if you sleep on the couch bed?" Yugi asked ignoring the screams coming from both Yami Bakura and Yami in the kitchen.   
"Yeah, Yeah, sure it just means I can watch TV twenty for seven without having to leave the living room." Malik replyed, and so began the process of moving in Malik and Isis.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
About a day later Isis had moved a small bed, all of her books, a dresser, a wardrobe filled with all her clothes, and several other things into the basement. Following this she put out two signs on the door: 1.) when red light is one do not enter (With this she place a red light bulb on the door frame.) 2.) One saying "I've got PMS and a handgun, any questions?" Malik required little to move into his new room and much to Mokuba and Pegasus's desimay had hidden the remote and revealed that he could change channels with out getting up or using the remote, not that there was that much on the big two channels that they had. By Sunday morning everyone had somehow gotten used to the new residents of the house share Isis kept to herself most of the time seeing as though the red light was already one and the sign that said she had PMS and a handgun scared most of the men. Keyword: Most of the men, upon seeing the sign Mokuba tugged on his brother long blue trench coat and asked "Big Bro what's PMS?" Upon this question Kaiba was getting ready to say "You'll find out when your a little bit older." But then answered ot of the sheer pleasure of pissing off Pegasus "It's something all the women and Pegasus have every month."   
______________________________________________________________________________  
What was about to happen in the houshare was going to remembered as the biggest problem since the war over the top bunk between Bakura and Tristan...  
Bakura reached down from his spot on the top bunk to press the button on Tristans alarm clock not only did the little song it played annoy him to no end (Why did Tristan have to have a SpongeBob clock that sang the FUN song?) but cutting it off ment that he would have the headstart in the morning race to the bathroom. Unfortunatly He wasn't the only one with the problem of getting into the bathroom as he ran to the bathroom he an into the long line that ended with Malik. Everyone was dressed in their Pajama's holding a towel and up front was none other than Maxmillion Pegasus banging on the bathroom door. "YAMI HURRY UP YOU KNOW THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE HERE TOO!" He called out as he once again proceeded to knock on the door, Mokuba in his own little pair of Teddy bear P.J.'s (yes like the one's Lain wears too I happen to think Mokuba would look cute in them.) looked at Pegasus with those Gigantic blue eyes (All Mokuba lovers including Authoress*Melt*) and said "Why do you need to use this bathroom? you've got one in your room downstairs. " With this half the crowd at the bathroom disappeared and the sound of the cuboard under the stairs door slaming was heard. "Why You little brat!" With this yet another cartoony chase began.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
"Ladies and gentlemen of the houseshare it has come to my attention that there is a serious problem of getting into the bathroom during the mornings." Pegasus said as everyone sat in the living room for yet another meeting (Except for Isis who hardly comes out of the basement.) this time to come up with a solution to the bathroom problem. "Yeah Peggy, the bathroom isn't the only problem." Smirked Kaiba "Tell me what were you doing with The Complete Idiots Guide to Duel Monsters (He owns the entire 'The Complete Idiots Guide to:' Libary.)?" He asked a smug look on his face. "Not that it doesn't suit you."  
"I'd watch what I say around me Kaiba-boy." was Pegasus's answer. "Anyways I've come up with the perfect solution we go by age." He smirked   
"But that wouldn't be fair there wouldn't be enough hot water for us younger kids!" Came the angry barks of Serenity and Mokuba the youngest members of the houseshare. "Yeah!" Came Tristans remark. "Why wouldn't it be fair to you, your the third oldest after Kaiba!" Said Serenity. "You've just got it rigged to were you get to go first Pegasus why don't you just use that bathroom you've got in your room that has the Little mermaid soap holder and the fuzzy pink toilet seat covers?" Remakred Kaiba snickering as he talked.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
"This is so not fair!" Remarked Serenity as she and Mokuba sat in their room, trying to figure out a way to get rid of the bathroom rota that Pegasus had came up with. "Hey I have an ideal!" Mokuba perked up "What is it?" Serenity asked, Mokuba leaned over to her and began whispering his brilliant plan into her ear.  
The next morning Mokuba began running around the house breaking various things. Serenity had began the slow process of driving Pegasus crazy by following him around and repeating whatever he had just said.   
"THAT'S IT!''  
"THAT'S IT!"   
"JOEY CALL OFF YOUR ANNOYING LITTLE SISTER!"  
"JOEY CALL OFF YOUR ANNOYING LITTLE SISTER!"  
"Stop mocking me!"  
"Stop Mocking me!"  
"That's it I give up what do you want?"  
"We want you to stop that stupid bathroom rota of yours from ever being used in the house share!" Serenity said as she pointed her finger at him. "It's not fair to Mokuba and I." With this Pegasus looked defeated he knew that if he didn't she would just follow him around non-stop until he did. "Alright you win." he admitted defeat and then walked into his room.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
Yugi unlike everyone else knew a perfect alternative to getting up and waiting in a line to take a shower. Late that night the sound of singing was heard throught the house amoung the noise of the running shower. Exactly what was Yugi doing singing the Lyrics to "Simple & Clean." (The Kingdom hearts song I've been listening to it to much. When ever it plays on TV I stop flipping channels and listen to it.) in the shower  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Heather and Danielle are once again seen this time Heather is dressed like Kari, and Danielle is dressed as Sora both from Kingdom hearts.*  
  
Heather: If you don't start putting Kaiba in this more I'm gonna stop doing this with you Danielle. I feel incredibly stupid dressed like this.  
  
Danielle: I promise Kaiba will have a bigger part in this later so jest push the button. *Thinks.* And if it says Eat @Joe's again your kicking it.  
  
Heather: Fine. *Presses the button and three rows of the name Seto Kaiba Appear blinking on and off one at a time.* Oh...Pretty.  
  
Danielle: Why is it saying ''Seto Kaiba" Why couldn't it be saying Ryou Bakura? *Turns it off, turns it back on the words Read & Reveiw appear.*  
  
Heather: Hey! Oh well read the sign, do what the sign says, ALL HAIL SETO KAIBA!. *Runs off to her closet shrine which has a a large bubble gum model of Seto Kaiba.* 


	6. Chapter 6: The calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-Oh!, Linkin Park, Microsoft XBox, Dead or Alive 3,Silent Hill 2:Restless Dreams, Lord of the Rings, or any other name brand products, Music groups, and computer entertainment systems (Hell I don't even HAVE an XBox. I love those Demo's at K-Mart ^_^;)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 6: The calm before the storm.  
It was Thursday morning, everyone was for once during the three weeks they had been here at peace. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were currently busy hooking up the XBox that Yami Bakura had made Ryou request when they had first arrived in the houseshare. Tea and Serenity were in their bedrooms putting on Makeup. (For what reason? God only knows.) Mokuba sat there on the couch watching the two Yami's hook up thwe video game system. "Okay where does this wire go?" Yami Malik asked as he sat behind the TV holding several wires of diffrent colors. "How the Hell should I know just stick it in one of the slots!" Said Yami Bakura from in front of the TV he was currently hooking up the other end of the wires to the slots on the XBox. "YEOW!" Yami Malik jumped up from behind the TV sucking on his fingers. "What happened?"  
"The stupid thing shocked me!" Answered Yami Malik lifting a hammer and looking like he was about to smash it when Malik ran in cover up the TV with his body and yelled "NO! I NEED THIS!" At this point his voice began to sound alot like Gollum's from Lord of the Rings as he slowly began to stroke the TV , "It's mine...My Precious." At this point Yami Bakura and Yami Malik felt the need to slowly back away from the TV and made a running go for the nearest door which happened to be Pegasus's room. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" with this both Yami's came running from the room and ran up stairs and into Bakura and Tristans closet.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Bakura was washing the dishes in the kitchen, the CD player, playing Linkin Parks "P5HNG ME A*WY" as he sang along with it. "Reverse Psychology's failing failing miserably, it's so hard to be left all alone. Telling you is the only chance for me there's nothing left but to turn and face you. " With this he picked up a sppon pretending it was a microphone and began to sing the chorus "When I look into your eye's there's nothing left to see. Nothing but my own mistakes staring back at me asking me Me asking WHY? " What was that? clapping? Yep standing at the back door were Yami and Joey, both clapping their hands, "Bravo Bakura I didn't know you could sing that well." Said Yami with a slight smirk on his face.  
"Come on you guys I'm not that bad." Said Bakura crossing his arms and sticking the spoon into it's respected drawer.   
"Who said you were bad Bakura we said you were good and we ment it. You sound better then me." Said Joey.   
"You really think so?"  
"Yeah you sound better than me, why else do you think I unlike Yugi don't sing in the shower? and Joey here's tone deaf." He said Joey took a few minutes before his pea sized brain registered that as an insult. "Hey! Yami that ain't funny man!"  
______________________________________________________________________________  
"You think it's safe to go out now?" Came Yami Bakura's voice from the closet followed by Yami Maliks "Yeah he's only like that for about five minutes." He answered "Okay then shall was go hook up the game?"  
"Sure."  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
The evening rolled around and sure enough Yami Bakura and Yami Malik were both sitting front of the TV playing Dead or Alive three, Yami Bakura was playing as Ayane, and Yami Malik was of course attempting to kick Yami Bakura's sorry tomb robbing rear with Kasumi (Yeah, right..We know who's gonna win that match Ayane rules!) "Yes I win again!Who's tha Man? Who's the man? come on say it Malik, Say it! Who's Yer Daddy?"Yami Malik threw down the controler and admitted defeat, "Fine your the man but your not my daddy." he then muttered "Now that's a scary thought." under his breath as Yami Bakura jumped up and began to do his little victory dance, something that was sure to get a rude comment from Kaiba but Kaiba wasn't there. "I just relized something," He said as he sat down, "What?" asked Yami Malik not exactly look enthused to hear the Tomb robbers reamark "Kaiba isn't here." He said and pointed to the empty Hammock. "Hey Mokuba?" Yami Bakura looked back at the Black haired Kaiba who had been sitting watching them play. "Yeah?" He answered  
"Where's your brother?"  
"He said something about turning the Attic into a work room." At this Yami Bakura shook his head, "Fine it's his funneral I ain't gonna be the one responsible for what he finds up there after what we got last time." He pointed over to Pegasus's room. "Come on We might as well go check on him."  
______________________________________________________________________________  
There was definatly something going on here, where the hell did Kaiba get 40 bottles of red whine and knowledge of every alcholic beverage imaginable? "Alright now what do you want?" He looked at the two Yami's that had just entered the room he of course had been running on a treadmill(sp?) and was not exactly looking how he wanted to be seen. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts, a white wife-beater, a blue head band and two sweatbands on his wrist also blue. He had of course almost fallen off his treadmill when the two came in. "Umm, well just take a few cases of this we thought you might need some help but you don't so we'll just be going." With this Yami Bakura and Yami Malik both picked up a case of Beer and a keg and ran down the stairs as Kaiba went to close the doors he heards the words "HEY EVERYBODY KEG PARTY!"  
____________________________________________________________________________  
*We once again see Heather and Danielle, Danielle is dressed in the outfit Ryou wears in the second season (Blue striped to shor sleeved blue shirt unbuttoned to show the stripped one a blue jeans.) and Heather is dressed in Kaiba's second season outfit. Danielle has a pair of headphones on and is singing along with the song "BY_MTSLF" by Linkin' Park.*  
  
Heather: *Taps Danielle on the shoulder. Danielle stops the CD Player and looks at her.*  
  
Danielle: Yes Heather?  
  
Heather: What was Kaiba doing with a keg?  
  
Danielle: I don't know.  
  
Heather: Well you should you wrote it!  
  
Danielle: No I didn't the little people in my head did.  
  
Heather: Okay...  
  
Danielle: It's gonna be okay Heather, your in your happy place.  
  
Heather:*Get's that look Homer Simpson gets when he sees Dounts.*  
  
Danielle: Okay since she's pretty much out like a light. *Presses button and several diffrent places fly over head with banners on them that say "READ & REVIEW!" Except for one which for some reason says "EAT KRAFT CHEESE CUBES" (I don't own them either.)* Well at least two of them were right. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Morning after

Disclamer: I do not own yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the name brand products mentioned in this fic. So please don't sue me (It's not like you'll get alot anyways=P)  
  
Authors Notes: Okay back by popular demand in this chapter is: Pegasus! No Tristan isn't dead he's just resting. As for my Grammar well it was just last year (8th grade) that they even bothered to teach us Grammar so forgive for my poor use of grammar I'm not perfect. Also I'm starting a little mini-plot with Heather and Danielle which starts in this chapter which might make the chapters a little bit longer.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 7: The morning after.  
  
Seto shook his head as he walked down the stairs from the attic, that was the last time he stayed up that late and stared at the computer screen without the lights on. His head felt like there were several people with jackhammers running around inside it. He passed Serenity on her way out of the bathroom. "Hey Serenity is anyone in there have you already taken a shower?" He asked as the red head simply looked at him, did one of those full body shivers. "I will never be clean again." She remarked as she walked into her room and slammed the door. Seto only shook his head and walked into the bathroom.  
Malik opened his eye's and slowly sat up, with his luck today was going to be the day asprin developed a major shortage in production. He had a splitting headache of course he was sure drinking half a keg of bear through a bong had something to do with it. He also made a mental note to kill his Yami along with his little buddy Yami Bakura for getting the kegs in the first place. Then he was going to kill whoever gave them the kegs and he was going to make it painful excustiating death. He looked around the room Yami lay on the couch his shirt mysteriously missing only to be seen on the doorknob on the front door. Yugi lay spread out on the floor his face red which was probably from that fact that a near topless Tea was attempting to lay on him. Yami Malik was spradled out back to back with Yami Bakura, Yami Bakura was surounded by several crushed up bear cans as was Tristan who was along with Joey hanging halfway off of Kaiba's Hammock. The two had gotten into a little contests that involved smashing Beercans with their foreheads in a display of their "Manlyness". Sitting in the recliner ever the designated driver Ryou sat asleep a book in his lap. "Yep this is definatly gonna be a long day." Malik muttered to himself as he went into the kitchen to try to find the asprin. "What fun this is gonna be the whole houseshare with the exception of Seto, Mokuba... okay change that. Yep you guessed it Mokuba Kaiba had somehow gotten himself hold of a can and was sitting on the kitchen table half asleep hiccuping rapidly before falling over asleep as Malik entered the room. "Okay so now it's just Seto and Ryou without the hangover."   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Ryou stood in front of the stove once again cooking breakfast on this lovely monday morning. Enter Yami in his purple bathrobe hair soaking wet, holding the morning paper wincing at the morning sunlight he walked over and closed the curtains rudely. "What's that about Yami?" asked the cheerful white haired teen with this sat down at the kitchen table put his head down with a loud thud and in a hoarse voice moaned "Could you please stop screaming Ryou I have a headache." What was Yami talking about? He wasn't screaming. With this he turned back to his cooking. At this a rather cheerful Pegasus entered the room holding a cup of coffe dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a white T-Shirt (Odd picture isn't it?) he sat down at the table and sipped the coffee lazily. "You mean you actually came out of your room?" Ryou asked once again with a cheerful smile (He's just so happy his Yami's to hungover to harass him!^_^) "Yes My dear Bakura after last night I've found someone new to torment with my pressence in the houseshare." Replyed Pegasus with a gleeful smirk. Enter Serenity wheeler in a light pink shirt and a blue jean skirt, she simply serveyed the room and Pegasus looked at her with a smile that would make any woman run away screaming 'rapist' at the sight of it. "Have fun last night, hon?" He asked stiffling his laughter as Serenity simply looked at him blankly blinked a few times and then proceeded to beat her head up against the doorframe rapidly. Now Ryou wasn't the type to just sit there and let his friend stand there and cause possible brain damage to herself so he ran up to her stopped her before she could get a concussion and lead her up to her room. But poor Serenity instead of going to her room simply clinged onto poor Ryou and began babbling in a manner similar to that of Angela from Silent Hill 2 did when she went through her little "Personality changes" whenever she was around James and began screaming wildly whenever she saw Pegasus. His hearing wasn't going to make it out of this houseshare with him if she kept this up.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Mokuba sat in the corner of the room curled into a compact little ball as he gibbered incoherantly to himself. At this Seto shook his head as he shoved the two sleeping morons off of his hammock and sat down with his traditional morning Lat`e. Yami Bakura and Yami Malik both were found hiding under the coffee table and looking at their XBox in fear along with a case with a picture of a woman looking like she was in great pain on the cover and the words "Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams". "What are you two doing down there?" He asked as he watched the two once mighty yami's cowering in fear. "Hiding!" came their answer "From what?" he asked a smirk slowly forming on his face as the two both pointed to the game box with trembling fingers. "You two are scared of a video game?" At this he almost burst out laughing, Yami Malik attempted to sit up but only bumped his head on the table then crawled out from under the table grabbed Seto by the Collar of his blue shirt and said "Fine then you play and then tell me that, that game isn't something EVIL!!!!" At this another shreik was heard from Serenity as Pegasus walked out of the kitchen smirked at Kaiba and went into his room. "Fine. " Kaiba smirked "I'll play it, but I doubt I'll be hiding under the coffee table after I get done with it." Oh what fun it was for Pegasus to listen to Kaiba eat his words as his shrieks of fear were heard through the household that night from nightmares the game induced.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
*We once again find the dynamic disaster dou standing looking into what appears to be an endless black hole.*  
  
Heather: Should we be worried about this Danielle?  
Danielle: Yes Heather very worried.   
Heather: Why what is it?  
Danielle: a..Plot hole *Cue dramatic Bum, Bum Bum!*  
Heather: A plot hole?  
Danielle: Alright let me give you an example. *With this Danielle picks up a rock which says Read & Reveiw on it and throws it into the void. The two wait to hear the sound of it hitting bottom, there isn't any.*  
Heather: Does that mean if I threw anything in there it wouldn't stop falling and I'd never see it again?  
Danielle: yes Heather.  
Heather: Wait a minute *Runs off comes back with her Sister and Pegasus.*   
Danielle: Wait you can't throw Pegasus in the plot hole I need him! *Attempts to take Pegasus from Heather by grabbing his arm.*  
Heather: Why?*Pulls on his other arm.*  
Danielle: For this story!  
Heather: So you can hire a look alike!   
Pegasus: Ladies excuse me put don't I get a choice in this?  
Danielle &Heather: NO! *Continue to play the twisted version of Tug of war with poor Pegasus. Unfortunatly Heathers hands slip off and she slips and falls into the plot hole.*  
Danielle: Oh crap...  
Heather younger sister: *in tone that sounds like a little kid that just saw you do something your not supossed to*ohhh Your in trouble.  
Pegasus: Looks into the plot hole.* This cold be a problem for you Danielle.   
Danielle:*Voice oozing with sarcasm* No Gee ya think?*Smacks him upside of the head. 


	8. Chapter 8: Rainy days: The power's about...

Disclaimer: i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the brand name products mentioned in this story so don't sue me.  
Authors Notes: I'd like to give credit to Heather for giving me the ideal for this chapter, It's raining outside which is also inspiration so..hope you enjoy.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 8: it's raining outside, the power's gonna go bye-bye!  
The rain came down in wild currents, knocking out the cable and driving two white haired Yami's insane. Mokuba however was not letting the rain get him down as he had gone outside and was now in the process of stepping in every mud puddle in the yard and making himself extremly messy in the process. "Mokuba come in here you'll catch cold!" Said a very concerned Seto Kaiba as the young black haired Kaiba walked into the room covered in mud. Ryou looked at him from his spot next to Kaiba as Mokuba proceeded to do a dog like versionof shaking himself off Kaiba who had somehow expected this held up an umbrella in front of himself but poor Ryou hadn't been able to read Mokuba's actions. He instead blinked rapidly trying to get the mix of mud and water out of his eyes and then looked at his black shirt (Yes I hate that he always wears white I think he's look Sexy in black! ^_^;) and said " I'm gonna go take a shower now." turning and walking off.   
"Okay that poses a problem Mokuba." Said Kaiba as he looked down at the younger boy, who was wearing a yellow rain coat along with matching hat, his face speckled with mudd along with his boots, bottom part of his clothes and his pants. He looked up at the young CEO with large blue eye's filled with innocence that would proceed to make every girl in the world go 'awww!' and cause Bambi to kill himself over not having reached the level of such cuteness. "I'm sorry big brother for causing you such big problems, Please don't be mad at me." He said his voice showing signs of tears,as the puppy dog eyes did something that seemed impossible, they got bigger. Kaiba of course couldn't say anything to punish his brother in the precencess of such a thing as puppy dog eyes so he simply admited defeat slouched his shoulders and picked his brother up taking him over to the sink setting him in the basin pulling out the little hose (What are those things called?) and proceeded to hose his younger brother off.   
____________________________________________________________________________  
Serenity hadn't exactly been the same since that intresting little even last week with the kegs, and Pegasus. Of course no one had expected her to go gothic because of it either. None the less she walked down the stairs wearing an outfit similar to the one Rayne wore in BloodRayne (For those of you who haven't seen it yet just think very low cut, sleeveless alot of black leather.) This causing all of the boys who were in the room to fall out of their chairs as they proceeded to watch the 'new' Serenity walk into the kitchen, her nails painted black, black lipstick, and a pair of high heeled black leather boots. "Serenity what happened?" Asked a very stunned Joey as he regained his composure and pulled himself up onto the couch. "Let's just say I've developed a new way of thinking big brother." She answered as she walked into the kitchen.  
Several minutes later she emerged from the kitchen with severla thing: 1.) A spork, 2.) A Steak knife, 3.) An empty glass bottle. "Hey Serenity pardon me for sounding rude but what are you gonna do with those?" Asked a very nervous Joey as his now Gothic sister didn't reply simply opened the door to Pegasus's room and entered. "Hey what are you doing with that AHHHH!!!!" Was one of several screams heard from the room before Serenity emerged a triumphant look on her face.  
With this several of the boys looked at each other and cringed at the thought of what might have happened to Pegasus. As for Serenity? her claimed reason for doing this in later interveiws "It was just any normal girls reaction to walking into his room drunk and leaving without your virginity."  
__________________________________________________________________________  
ZAP!!  
"MOMMY!" Came the scream of the white haired tomb robber as he practically jumped onto the ceiling of the living room, Yami Malik snicked before the almighty albino one fell on top of him with a thud. "And here I thought you weren't afraid of anything Yami Bakura." Snickered Yami from his traditional spot on the couch.   
"I'm not it just stunned me." Said Yami Bakur trying to regain his pride after the once Pharoah had shot it down. "Yeah, sure." Came the answer from both Kaiba and Yami. Ryou walked down the stairs in his black P.J.'s and sat down in the recliner half asleep his hair soaking wet as he muttered something and proceeded to fall asleep. "Gee Ryou looks like he's had a hard day." Malik remarked as he looked at the white haired teen who had fallen asleep curled into a small ball in the recliner. "Yami would you let him take the couch?" Malik asked the former pharoah who gladly stood up and moved the sleeping Bakura onto the couch where he he stretched out and yawn slightly. Yami Bakura proceeded to cover up the sleeping teen with a blanket. The lighting lit up the sky once again and as it dimmed the lights went out.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
*Danielle and Pegasus stand at the edge of the plot hole Danielle is almost in tears.*  
Danielle: Heather...  
Pegasus: Does this mean I get to help with this part of the fic?  
Danielle: I guess...  
*At this point a large void opens up at the top of the area and out drops a rather stunned looking Heather.*  
Danielle: HEATHER!  
Heather: Wow, let's go on that ride again.  
Pegasus: Well there goes my new job.  
Heather: What new job?  
Danielle: It's nothing.*The two walk off leaving Pegasus behind.*  
Pegasus: Oh Well might as well. *Hold up sign that says "Read &Reveiw" on it.* 


	9. Chapter 9: Rainy day 2: The Powers out a...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters so please don't sue me.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 9: Power Outage.  
Yugi lit the candle and walked down the stairs were most of the group had gathered. Ryou lay asleep on the couch looking as though he was having a very nice dream. Yami sat in the recliner his arms crossed as he sat there dressed in his purple silk P.J.'s his eye's closed ever the vision of seriousness. Mokuba lay his head head resting on his brothers lap in the hammock as Kaiba himself was dressed in a white T Shirt and Blue Boxers. Yami Bakura sat in the floor next to Yami Malik waring a pair of black silk boxers, and a lose Purple T Shirt with white cuffs on the sleeves his brown eye's slowly attempting to close but then snapping open rapidly. Malik sat looking out the window at the raging storm. The room was dimly lit by candle light as Yugi walked up to Yami put the candle down and sat in his others lap. Tea and Serenity had decided not to join them and had went to sleep in their rooms. Joey and Tristan Lay on the floor sound asleep snoring loudly. Yami Malik lay under the coffee table, no he wasn't asleep he was staring at the bottom of the table although what was so intresting about it only was something only he could answer.   
___________________________________________________________________________  
Inside his room Pegasus lay on his bed clutching his Cecilia plushie for dear life. He wasn't exactly comfortable in the dark and his nightlight refused to work. After what had happened this morning his pride was too hurt to go up to any of the others rooms and ask if he could sleep there. Ryou might have let him sleep in his room but then again he shared it with Tristan who was also the one who had once called him 'Pegsy' a name he didn't really care that much for. The shadows slowly closed in on him, as he closed his eye's tightly and squeezed the doll tightly to his chest. "Help..."  
___________________________________________________________________________   
"So what should we do to pass the time?" Asked Yugi who ever the perky one was wide awake during the time of the storm. "I have an ideal, you be quiet while we sleep." Said Seto as he slowly drifted in and out of conciousness. This was answered by Yami Bakura who had been fighting sleep off for the past fifteen minutes falling over onto the floor and snore loudly. "Hmm I thought we were suposed to have fun when the power went out!" Said Yugi as he crossed his arms. "Well we're not so go to sleep." Said his Yami as he opened one eye to look down at him.   
Suddenly the door creaked open and everyone who was away or partially awake at that time looked for the source of the noise. The creaking sound of the door was heard again as a familiar pair of Pink Bunny P.J.'s were the first thing to emerge from Pegasus's room followed by Pegasus who rubbed his eye's like a child who had just awoken from a bad dream clutching his Doll protectivly as he stumbled out of the room and adjusted to the feeling of the cold floor without his bunny slippers which he couldn't find in the dark. "Pegasus?" Yugi looked shocked as he saw the once proud Industrual Illusions chairman looking scared out of his mind. "Yes Yugi-Boy it's me and I can't sleep so do you mind if I just stay in here with you until the power comes back on?" He asked putting on something no one in the houseshare thought he could pull off: puppy dog eye's. "Sure Pegasus find yourself a place and make yourself comfortable, I don't think the power will be on any time tonight. " Answered Yugi with a cheerful smile. At this Pegasus found a spot on the floor near the couch were some of the large blanket Ryou was covered up with falling off covered up with them and fell asleep.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning the power still wasn't on, the storm was still going strong outside and the sky was painted an ominous shade of black. Yami shook his head as he pulled on his blue raincoat and braved the trip to mailbox in the storm to get he morning mail. "Well this is the one chore I do during the day so I might as well brave the storm to do it." He muttered to himself as he came in took off the raincoat and shook himself dry. 'Wait that gives me an ideal...Ryou hasn't had a day off to rest in a while, when the rest of us run around and act like idiots most of the time he's cooking ,cleaning, and doing just about everything else we're to lazy to do. I'll discuss it with everyone else when they wake up.' At this Yami smiled and looked over to the white haired teen that was sleeping peacefully on the couch.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
Please Read an Reveiw Heather and Danielle are on Hiatus for now. 


	10. Chapter 10: Cleaning is a drag

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-Oh!,Labyrinth or any other brand name products that are mentioned in this fic.  
Note to the reviewers: Angel Reaper: I might do truth or dare but the problem is, I couldn't think of any good dares that would be funny enough.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Mini-Plot Episode 3: The Good, The Bad, And the Seto Kaiba  
  
* Heather is seen standing in front of the plot hole wearing a construction hat and holding up two road cones and motioning them in a way that tell's the dump truck that is slowly backing up to come forward. Who is driving the truck you may ask? Why our dear friend Pegsy.^_^;*  
Heather: Alright there Peggy back it up, Keep it coming and...DUMP IT!*At this Pegasus releases the load of dirt into the plot hole, both expecting it to fall in a fill the hole, it doesn't.*  
Pegasus: You mean I had to drive that thing backwards for four miles for nothing!?  
Heather:*Scratches her head.* Looks that way.  
Pegasus:*Gigantic Sweatdrop* I don't belive you.  
____________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 10: Cleaning is a drag!Yami's and electronic devices don't mix.  
"You want us to what?!" Yami Bakura looked as though he had just been asked to commit murder (Although I don't think that was problem for him seeing as though he's a tomb robber.) "I want us all to pitch in and clean," Yami answered looking serious despite the fact that he was still in his P.J.'s and was soaking wet. "Ryou does al the work in the household while we sit around and act like idiots." At this he recived several charp glares from the others.   
"NO!" They all said and returned to whatever they had been doing. "Alright," Yami muttered to himself "I've tried to be nice but now." At this he raised his voice "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN YOU GUY'S ARE GONNA HELP CLEAN WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" At this everyone fearing the wrath of Yami nodded.  
____________________________________________________________________They lined up in a single file line holding several diffrent cleaning items, Serenity and Tea holding a mop and mop bucket, Seto,Joey, and Tristan were holding a broom, a dustpan, and several diffrent garbage bags. Pegasus and Mokuba had unfortunatly been put together and were now in the middle of a glaring contest with eachother. Their charge: Laundry duty.  
"Okay everyone you have your assignments we'll meet back in here at 1o' clock sharp!" said Yami soundy very much a like a drill sargent.   
____________________________________________________________________  
Yami Malik swore he heard the music they commonly played during scene's in movies were a person was being tickled as he and Yami Bakura tried to figure out what to do with the vaccum cleaner. "Okay I think we just need to plug it in and we're good to go." Said Yami Bakura as he looked at the instruction manual, "Remind me to hurt Yami for sticking us with this job." He added in as Yami Malik put the plug in the light socket. The vaccum turned on and the two Yami's screamed like little girls. "Now what do we do?" Asked a very stunned Yami Malik as he and Yami Bakura both looked at eachother oddly. "Well I've seen Ryou push it over the rug so...You push it." He said pushing the Egyptain Yami towards the Vaccum cleaner. Yami Malik struggled and then turned Yami Bakura round and Began to push him towards it. "No Bakura you push it!" This evolved into one of the oddest cat fights in the history of house shares far and wide. "No You!" They said each said before punching each other in the arm. Soon enough Yami Bakura had Yami Malik down on the floor his fist reared back preparing to punch while Yami Malik made an attempt at strangling the albino tomb robber.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Pegasus shook his head as he poured a couple of cups of washing detergent into the washer pressed a couple of buttons and closed the lid as the water started to run into it. He didn't know how to do this sort of stuff that was the maids job, or Ryou's job, or someone who lives alone with a psychotic Tomb Robber for crying out loud. Mokuba didn't seem very enthused to help him out either, the black haired Kaiba stood beside him glaring up at him insanely, "I'm suprised Kaiba hasn't gone crazy after living with you." He said, the child cracked a crazy grin and looked up at him with eye's that screamed 'Run for the hills!' to Pegasus. "Oh I wasn't always like this." He smirked in a manner similar to his older brothers "I'm normally much worse."  
He could already tell this wasn't going to be an easy job.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Seto smiled to himself as he watched the two morons fight. Yes this was going to be fun, after accidentaly covering Tristan in dust Joey had then be strangled by the pointy haired teen. The two were now having a free-for-all sword fight with the brooms. "How did I get stuck with these two idiots?" He spoke to no one in preticular as he watched the two duke it out, this was going to be a long day. He looked at his watch and sighed.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Pegasus sat in a lounge chair reading a Magazine as he waited for the clothes to get done washing. He wasn't particularly found of "Good Housekeeping" Magazine but it kept him from having to watch Mokuba who was sitting on the floor looking like a small panther waiting to pounce his blue eye's filled with maliace. What was that he heard? Sounded like water spilling over something, At this he looked over the top of the Magazine and saw something he didn't want to see. Soap Bubbles, lot's of them, tons of suds that had somehow filled up the the room without him noticing. Of course the Kaiba boy had also failed to even bother with trying to alert him and was sitting perched on top of the dryer with a very smug look on his face that made him resemble Jareth from 'Labyrinth'. "Why you cheeky little scamp why didn't you tell me the washer was overflowing!?" He asked as he waded through the suds over the the place were the boy was sitting. Mokuba cracked a smug grin and for a moment Pegasus was sure that instead of Mokuba's usual voice that David Bowie's was about to leave the boys mouth when he spoke the words "Oh, just waiting for you to notice really." He remarked as Pegasus atttempted to grab for his neck.  
___________________________________________________________________  
By noon most of the messes had been cleaned up and everyone had managed to clean themselves up, most improtantly Ryou had begun to wake up. "Huh? What's going on here?" He asked rubbing his eye's as his vision became less blurred.   
"Suprise! We decided you deserved a day off so we cleaned up the house for you." said Yami with a smile. At this all signs that this was suposed to be a good thing faded, Ryou frowned his eye twitched a bit, "You cleaned the house?"   
"Yes."  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Ryou let out a scream that was probably heard for miles around, "NOW WHAT AM I GONNA DO I'LL GO CRAZY!" He screamed as he started to run up to his room Mokuba stopped him. The two cracked a devious smile that didn't suit either of them. Pegasus knew he wasn't going to like this.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Pegasus walked into his room only to find himself in a full scale replica of the Labyrinth complete with doors leading to nowhere. At this Pegasus let out a short 'eep' as he looked over the ledge of the place he was standing underneith him was Mokuba Kaiba, dressed in a tight black leather, red velvet out fit his hands on his hips as he smiled Mainically and held up a small crystal orb. Pegasus's eye twitched as he let out a girlish scream and turned to run out the door only to meet with the door.  
__________________________________________________________________  
*Pegasus and Heather are seen sitting by the plot hole playing cards as Danielle enters wearing and outfit similar to the one Jareth (Sorry I got a DVD Player this weekend and Labyrinth was the DVD I got because it's one of my favorite movies and I've been wanting to watch it alot lately (I've been having Friggin dreams about it okay!)So forgive me for my recent obcession with the great Goblin King.) wears in the last part of the movie with Malik walking at her side.*  
Heather: Danielle!  
Danielle: yes?  
Heather: Nothing just felt like saying that. Hey isn't he the one with Millenium rod? *Points to Malik.*  
Danielle: Yes.  
Heather:*Jumps up with a look of absolute joy on her face.* Can I have your Rod?  
*At this Danielle and Pegasus's eye's twitch and Malik begins to slowly back away from Heather.*  
Pegasus: Do you have any Ideal how odd that sounded?   
Danielle: *Bops Pegasus in the back of the head, hard.* Pervert.  
Malik: No you can't have my Rod I need it!  
Heather: Not as much as I need it!*With this Heather jumps Malik and they are soon both rolling on the floor Heather sitting on top of Malik his hair in her hands repeatedly banging his head agains the floor.*  
Pegasus: Shouldn't we stop them?  
Danielle: *Is sitting comfortably on a replica of Washu's floating Pillow eating a out of a tub of Popcorn* Nah, I need to find a way to end this section anyways. Peggy will you to the honors?  
Pegasus: Might as well.*Begins to read off the paper that has just been handed to him.* Please read and Reveiw all flames will be used to roast Mallows. *Pauses* Shouldn't it be Marshmallows?  
Danielle:* Smirks as she holds up Mallow from Super Mario RPG on a stick.* Nope pretty sure it's just Mallow.  
Pegasus: *Slowly inches away from her.* 


	11. Chapter 11: Enter the Insanity Sprites

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the brand name products mentioned in this fic.  
  
Authors Notes: Yes ladies and Gentlemen the first part of "Yugi Motou's house of insanity is coming to a close (Enter several groans of disapointment.) But there will also be a sequel if I get enough reveiws. Also this chapter starts to reveal who exactly trapped them in the house(a.k.a Two very insane Sprites.)  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 11:Enter the...Insanity Sprites?  
Three months in the house had slowly began to take it's toll on the house share members. All of them had developed a serious case of cabin fever none worse than that of Maxamillion Pegasus. The once proud head of Industrial Illusions sat there staring, or should I say glaring contest with the youngest Kaiba who sat on the kitchen table his legs crossed indian style. Ryou simply shook his head at the two and went about his daily chores listening to music as he did so. At one pont in the time there, the group had voluntered to do the chores without asking him if it was okay. It was then reveled that it was the chores, that had kept him from going bonkers all that time.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Seto sat in his work room up in the attic sipping a martini as he rapidly typed on the computer keyboard. Yes he was probably the second sanest person in the house share and he owed that to the fact that Insanity wasn't contagious and his beloved alchool. Suddenly he heard something, a giggle, something like that wasn't normally heard in his room. He turned picked up a stray beer bottle and said threatningly "Who's there? Show yourself or you'll regret it!" At this he only heard another pair of giggles that then stoped as the attic door opened and slammed closed Jarring his computer and causing him to lose the high score on Mrs. Pac Man.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
Yugi lay asleep in his recliner in the lving room, Yami sat in front of the TV watching Yami Bakura Play Silent Hill 2 on the XBox. It was of course the only way the albino would play the game because alone it scared him senseless. Yami Bakura lay in Seto's Hammock snoring ludly and mumbling things like "Little green....M&M's dancing the polka." and such in between snores. Joey and Tristan sat in the floor, one reaching an arm out and punching the other in the shoulder, the other doing the same and then repeat. Yes this was a typical day in the houseshare. Cabin Fever, Boredom, and Paranioa all roled into one big gift bag topped with a gigantic Pink bow. (Curtousy of Pegasus of course.) Of course this was all about to change, oh yes it was about to get much worse. F5 Tornado worse, puppy next to big yellow stain on the carpet bad, How could it get this bad you ask? Two words.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Tea and Serenity sat outside on the grass picking Daisy's and making taira's out of them. Sitting on the fence however were the two words that were going to make things much worse. Two small sprites sat on the fence, both wearing brightly colored dresses, one with red hair who seemed to be sticking with dark color's like Purple, Blue, and Green, The other who had long brown hair sticking to bright colors Namely Red, Orange, and Yellow. The Red haired sprite's eye shadow was a pastle purple with dark blue lining it and went up to her eye brows, the Brown haired sprite's eyeshadow was fashioned to resemble that of flames and was red, and orange with a little yellow. They looked to eachother and giggled. "I hope she makes one out of Poison Ivy!" Said the Brown haired sprite with a laugh pointing to Serenity and as she said the the wreath of flowers she was about to put on turned into exactly that, Poison Ivy. Had Serenity noticed the girl would have probably ran screaming into a wall clawing at her face bt she didn't. The sprites giggled and disappeared into the kitchen wear Ryou was.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
The Radio was playing a rather catchy Song which in the two sprites opinion had a rather good beat, Heather was busy moonwalking across the kitchen counter as Danielle continued to stare at Ryou who currently washing dishes. The song ended and guess who's song should come up but Brittney Spears, At this the sprites both proceeded to gag themselves falling over and faking dead. Ryou turned to the Cd Player dryed his hands and changed the song, apperantly he didn't care to much for Miss Spears either. The next song "Flavor of the Week" At this Heathers outfit changed to that of a rockers leather outfit and a fake electric Guitar, "OH YEAH!" She said as she began to mouth word as she plaid air guitar with the fake electric guitar. "Oh Brother." Danielle shook her head. Soon enough the song ended and The two Sprites disappeared into the Living room.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
The two Sprites giggled wildly as they sat on top of Joey and Tristans Heads respectively grabbing hold of the several strand of the two's hair. "Ready?" Heather looked over to Danielle who nodded and Giggled Manically from her seat on Joey's head. "3...2...1..GO!" At this Both Sprites bit down on their "Cars" Ears and the two Boy's made the sound of an Engine reving up as they ran through the door of the house and into the Electrical Barrier. The two Sprites were of course unharmed but both Joey and Tristan were fried to a crisp. "Frech Fried Dog anyone?" Heather cackled Manically as she floated around her eye's filled with tears of laughter her hands cluthced over he stomach trying to contain the laughter, Danielle however saw what was behind them and wasn't laughing.  
"Wha? Hey Let me go!" Heather screamed as Yami Grabbed the small sprite in his hand and she struggled to get lose. "Who are you two?" He asked in a stern tone. " At this There was a large cartoony intro in which Heather was smashed into a hole by Danielle and then the two reappeared with a large POOF sign and annonced their names. "Heather, and Danielle!" The annonced proudly, "And We're the Insanity Sprites!"  
"Insanity Sprites?" Pegasus looked Puzzled as did everyone else.  
"Yep, We're in charge of driving everyone crazy!" Heather Proudly stated.  
"Strait from the underground, by the orders of King Jareth we are to add insanity to the lives of the sane!"Danielle said with a a bow. The houseshare stood confused, dazed and simply amazed, they had been screwed over by small girls no larger than a Barbie doll!?  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Heather and Danielle are seen in their true forms (The Insanity Sprites) Floating above the plot hole which is slowly closing.*  
Heather: *Grinning wildly at their acomplishment.* Ladies and Gentlemen the plot hole has left the building.  
*Sitting below them now are a very angry Yu-Gi-Oh! cast.*   
Seto: Your the one's who put us in that God Forsaken houseshare?!  
Danielle: *In a matter of fact tone.* Yes my dear Seto and you'll soon be leaving once you meet the Insanity sprites demands.  
Seto: *Turns to face the Authoress that happens to be sitting on a nearbye tree branch.* And exactly why did you create these two?  
Ayane: *Simply shrugs.* Random Plot Bunny that came into my mind after reading a Labyrinth Fic.  
Yami: You should be forbidden to watch that movie.  
Ayane: I should also be forbidden to watch Yu-Gi-Oh! but I'm not.  
Danielle:*Is sitting on Ryou's shoulder.* trust me the Insanity Sprites in Labyrinth are far worse than us.  
Heather: Yep, their old Poker Buddys.*Nods rapidly.*  
Yami Bakura: Do i still get to keep the XBox?  
Danielle: Yes Yami Bakura you still get to keep the XBox.  
Yami Bakura: Yipee! *Relizes what he just said Looks at Ayane oddly.* You scare me Lady! Yipee? I don't say Yipee.  
Ayane: Hush. Girls Finsish this already!  
*Danielle and Heather dressed in show girl outfits their fox like tails sticking out of the back holding up a large sign that says READ& REVEIW!* 


	12. Chapter 12: Explanation for Insanity, Pr...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters or brand name products mentioned in this fic!  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 12: Explanation for Insanity  
They all sat in the living room gathered around the two sprites who were sitting nervously as they recived death glares from everyone. "Okay so let me get this strait," Yami started as he paced around the two Sprites with a look that would have made any normal Person faint. Keyword: Normal. Danielle simply floated up to Yami's face and smirked "Okay." As she said this she stuck her finger to Yami's forehead and he turned to stone strait up, stone that is. "Score: Danielle 1, Yami: 0!" Proclaimed Heather as she held up score cards.  
"Seriously." Kaiba remarked putting on a solid stone glare, Danielle promptly stoped and Heather developed a dreamy stare, "Do you wear boxers or Briefs?" She asked as she let her chin rest in both hands. "Neither but that's not the point." At this most of the houseshare looked oddly at Kaiba and Danielle turned a solid shade of red. "Stop looking at me like that!" Kaiba remarked looking almost psychotic. "Anyways, Why did your king send you to drive US of all people crazy?" At this Heather stood up and saluted and Danielle answered "Jareth didn't send us to drive you crazy," She said matter of factly, "He sent us to drive him crazy you were just part of our plan." Said Danielle pointed to Pegasus with a smile as Heather proceeded to pull his hair. "We were just going to attempt to give him a bowl cut but Danielle said this would be more fun." She said with a smile.  
"Yeah, and exactly what is the reason for wanting to drive me crazy?" Asked Pegasus as he swatted away the brown haired sprite.   
"You know very well why PEGSY!" Danielle said with a cruel smirk, at this Pegasus's face contorted to something that would make everyone scream in horror, "You don't mean?" Danielle nodded her head rapidly "Yep, that's what I mean."   
"But it was just a joke!"   
"Yeah that put him in a kilt for the rest of that month." She said as she sat indian style in the air. "This ain't no cartoon Funny Bunny Boy, Shrinking Leather Pants aren't funny, they're already tight enough." She said The rest of the group stared in shock at Pegasus.  
"Okay well I think that's enough revenge for the whole shrinking pants thing, can we leave this God Foresaken house?" Asked Seto the others nodding in agreement.  
"Sure." Remarked Heather who had somehow gotten into the pocket of Kaiba's pants without anyone noticing. "Hey it's cozy in here."  
"What are you doing get out of my pants!" Said Kaiba attempting to pull the sprite out of his oants pocket. The rest of the houseshare including Danielle blinked wildly at what Seto had just said. "Do you relize how odd that sounded?" Asked Ryou as he tilted his head to the side slightly.   
"Almost as odd as 'Give me your Rod'." Answered Malik causing everyone to look at him oddly as well, "WHAT!?" He asked as he slowly backed away.  
"So can we leave?" Asked Mokuba who looked up at Danielle with large puppy dog eyes. " Dear God Jareth's gonna kill me for not leaving you in here for another month but...yes." At this the group cheered and ran up to get there stuff.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
The school year had started back everyone had said they never missed being stuck in that house together but secretly they missed the feeling of never being lonely. Of course something they were positve they were glad they didn't have to put up with any longer than they did were the Insanity Sprites. But then again the thing you want the least is always the thing you get. The teacher entered the class room followed by two other girls, two ver familiar girls, one with long brown hair, the other with shoulder length slightly curly red hair and glasses. The two caught sight of the former members of the houseshare, Danielle covered her mouth to hide her giggles, and Heather cracked a Demonic grin as they walked towards their "New Classmates" Heather throwing her arms around Kaiba's neck and promptly shattering poor Seto's ear drums by screaming "WE'RE BACK!"  
"Oh shi.." At this Joey was promptly cut off by Danielle's hand covering his mouth, the "Girl" waved her finger at him in a very Xellos from Slayers like Manner and said "Now, Now, no use resorting to foul language Joseph."  
"Did ya miss us?" Heather asked as Seto tried to pry arms off of his neck. "Not really." Came Tristans Answer which was promptly reanswered by Danielle hitting him over the head with her trademark Mallet from Nowhere.   
"Pardon me but what are you doing here?" Asked Ryou sounding Very polite, Danielle simply blushed as Heather gave up her smile and answered "We won't have another assignment in a while,"  
She said just as Danielle regained her composure, "SO Jareth said that we could do whatever we wanted and.." Heather finished for her " We Wanted to stay home and bake cookies with you!" Danielle promptly face faulted and smacked her partner in crime on the head, "We decided that we wanted to get a glimpse of how you Humans live you life." She said with a sly grin. Yugi somehow got the feeling that they were going to do anything but what they said, and acting normal was not one of the things they seemed capable of doing.  
___________________________________________________________________________  
*At this point we see the same thing you see at the end of the loony tunes cartoons where Proky Pig comes out ans stutters out "That's All Folks!" But instead of Porky Danielle and Heather appear.*  
Heather: Aww it over?  
Danielle: *Nods* Yep but don't worry, there will be more chaos cause by us soon.  
Heather: Whoopie!  
Danielle: Anyways.*Pushes down the previous set and a shrine setting appears and danielle is seen dressed in a Kimono while Heather was flattened by the previos set.* Ayane would like to thank all of her loyal readers, and those who reveiwed, thanks to you she finally broke her 'Only 9 Reveiw' Streak with a whooping 59!  
Heather: You should war me the next time you decide to do that.  
Danielle: *Sweatdrops* Sorry Heather. Anyways, Our loyal creator..  
Heather: What's Jareth got to do with any of this?  
Danielle: Nothing, but remind me he owes me $50.   
Heather: Okay, How much did he owe you again?  
Danielle: Also remind me to have him make you something to increase your memory span to over 15 seconds and not have it involve the words Seto Kaiba!  
Heather: Kaiba?! Where?  
Danielle: Never mind... Read and Review people, Please and I'll make her get the new story up sooner. 


	13. Chapter 13: Locked in, Sanity moving out

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the brand name products mentioned in this fic.  
_________________________________________________________________Chapter 13: Locked in, Snowed in, Sanity walking out...  
As if fate had all of this insanity planned a gaint portal opened once more dropping Yugi and co including the Insanity sprites, in the middle of a very familiar living room. The first to manage to crawl out of the pile of arms and legs was Seto. Who looked at his surrounds and suddenly his face dropped. "Oh shit." Were the only words that came out of his mouth. This of course proceeded being smacked by Danielle the red haired insanity sprite, who was of course in sprite form, and stuck her tounge out at him as she proceeded to fly up to where Ryou was, on top of the pile. "There will be no such language in this house as long as I'm around!" She proclaimed with an indignant scowl on her face. "Excuse me little miss G-rated film." She stuck her tounge out once more before flying off Ryou's shoulder and taking on a more human form. Dressed in a horizontal striped shirt that was done in grey and black and a light grey vest. "Hey! You've been going through my closet again!" Came the voice of the second inanity sprites voice form a place Seto didn't want her to be, his pants pocket. "How many times do I have to tell you..." The sprite frowned and peaked out as he pulled himself from the pile of people. "Tell me what Seto dear?" She smiled from her place in his pants pocket. "GET OUT OF MY PANTS!" This comment recived several odd looks as it took Seto a moment to register how odd that sounded. Everything was as they had left it during the summer, a light musty smell showed that no one else had been in the house and the layers of dust on the coffee table. "How the Hell did we get here?" Bakura asked as he stood up and crossed his arms. The red haired insanity sprite shook her head and sat down on the couch, "Don't ask me." She remarked as she placed a hand on her chin in thought. "Maybe I should ask Jareth about this." Seto frowned "And how are you going to do that?" A light snicker was heard from Pegasus "Did you honestly think just because it's not known by society that it's not connected to any technology?" The others shook their heads. Just as they did this a small hologram appeared. A tall thin blonde haired man, clad in black leather smirked ruefully at the group a hand on his chin in a smiliar fashion to Danielle's a brown eye and blue eye surveyed the group with amusment. "Jareth!?" Danielle and Heather looked at the hologram of the man stunned. "Hello Danielle, and He...What's your name again Holly?" Heather's face dropped "Heather." She said in an unamused tone. "Pegasus, what a pleasure it is to see you." Pegasus did a nervous smile and tried to avoid looking at the tall blonde man. "I still haven't forgotten about the shrinking pants but this isn't about that, so I'm not going to kill you." He chuckled as the grey haired man released a relieved sigh. "Frankly the only reason for locking you in here is to keep these two out of Labyrinth for the winter because the last time they decided to throw a christmas party I was cleaning up egg nog and picking confeti out of my hair for the next two months." Danielle frowned and pointed to Heather "Gee you really love us don't you?" She remarked with a smile (Heather) dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, quiet. It's not that I don't like YOU Danielle it's just that she..." He pointed a finger to Heather who face contorted to a scowl that would make anyones blod run cold. "Causes way to much trouble and well...the rest of you...I just don't like. Ta ta." With this the king of the Labyrinth disappeared and Heather ran out the door. Only to come back fried. "He put the barier up." She said as everyone looked at her with a "No shit sherlock" expression on their faces.  
"Okay..." Mokuba frowned "What are we going to do now?" Everyone sighed "I guess we have no choice but to go back up to our rooms and make sure we have enough room for everyone." Yugi remarked with a frown. "So where are Danielle and Heather going to sleep?" At this the brown haired insanity sprite's face lit up "I can share a room with Seto!" She suggested until Seto pointed to the hammock "Even better we can CUDDLE!" Seto's face dropped as the brown haired insanity sprite who had now taken on human form hung herself on his neck. "When you think things can't get any worse the clouds open up God appears and says 'I hate you Seto Kaiba!" At this Heather patted his head "AWW Don't worry my baby I'll make it all better!"   
"That's what I'm afraid of." He remarked under his breath.  
"So what about you Danielle?" Ryou asked as he looked at the red haired insanity sprite who in reality was the one in charge of making sure Heather didn't make things too insane and was actually rather intelligent. "I don't know, I guess I could take the couch." This got an indignant remark from Malik "the couch is mine, I need at least 14 hours of TV!" She shook her head. "Any chance I could bunk with you and we push Tristan onto the floor." She frowned as Ryou shook his head "Nope." She frowned and then turned her attention to the grey haired duel monsters founder. "Pegasus you wouldn't mind if I roomed with you would you?" His face dropped "You promise not to try to kill me in my sleep?" She smiled "Promise, that's Heathers department, mines Tristan because he sucker punched Bakura." He sighed and nodded his head "Okay then."   
______________________________________________________________  
Late that night the first day of insanity got started. At approximatly 12 midnight Heather appeared on the stairs smiling to herself as she played the funeral march on her kazoo and ran down the stairs screaming the song "MY BALONEY HAD A LAST NAME AND IT'S H-O-M-E-R!"  
______________________________________________________________  
Heather: I love that song!  
Danielle: Well I don't you woke me up! Remind me to kill Jareth when we get out of this.  
Pegasus: Remind me to kill her when we get out of this.*Points to Heather.*  
Heather:*Whistles innocently*  
Seto: I'm the one who should be killing her.  
Heather: Oh You know you love me Seto!  
Seto: No I don't.  
Danielle: Can anyone else see where this is going?  
Bakura:*Appears dressed as a fortune teller* Yes...I see mistletoe, lots of mistleto.  
Pegasus: Tacked right over Seto's bed.  
Seto:*Death glare.*  
Mokuba: Does this mean we're going to spend Christmas in the houseshare?  
Danielle: *Nods* Sucks doesn't it.  
Mokuba: It sucks, very badly at that.  
Ryou: Do I still have chore duty?  
Danielle: Only if I can help otherwise I'll go insane.  
Ryou: Okay.  
Ayane: *Appears out of nowhere.* Aren't we getting a bit off topic?  
Danielle: I guess so. Anyways Please Read and Reveiw, everyone who reveiws will get a little doll of their favorite Bishie! 


	14. Chapter 14: Silver Balls oO Isn't it sup...

*We see Danielle possesivly holding two plushies one happens to be of Pegasus the other is of Ryou.*  
Danielle: Angel reaper thank's for reveiwing!   
Yami: Yes now you get to plushie of me! I feel so loved!  
Heather:*Snort*   
Danielle: What was that little miss I-Think-Yami-Looked-kinda-hot-in-his-new-outfit!  
Heather: So I have a fetish for punks so sue me!  
Danielle: Sure...I really do think Yami and Yugi are cute but my top bishies from YGO will always be Ryou, Bakura, and Pegasus.  
Ayane: Your getting off topic again! No idol chit-chat with the reveiwers!  
Heather: since when have you started cracking a whip miss serious!?  
Ayane: SINCE NOW! SO GET TO WORK!  
Heather: Alright, alright. Little Miss PMS here does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue here.  
Ayane: I'll just pretend I didn't hear the PMS comment.   
Danielle: Please read and reveiw, and maybe then she'll get out of this bad mood.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Chapter 14:Silver balls...o_O;  
A week into the winter season and no one had killed anyone. On this particular day in December everyone was going about their business. Yami Malik lay under the coffee table not the first time he had done this, staring up at the wood knotts and name various shapes that they took. Heather sat on the couch, next to Malik both staring at the TV as if something was intresting about it that no one else could see. "How do they manage to sit there all day and never blink?" Pegasus wondered to himself as he lay upside down on the recliner. "Years of practice." Remarked Yami Malik breaking his trance like state. The sound of a door opening followed by footsteps alerted them that someone was in the room. "What are you two doing?" Came the amused voice of Bakura. "Counting the ceiling tiles." Pegasus remarked "And you just made me lose count...1...2...3...4.." Bakura shook his head "And you almighty Yami of the under table?" He smirked to himself "Letting my imagination take shape in the form of faces in the wood knots." Bakura shook his head.   
______________________________________________________________  
While most of the houseshare was busy doing absolutely nothing, two hard working people were busy doing dishes in the kitchen. The stero up full blast blaring Linkin Park. "I still wanna know what happened to my Good Charolette CD went to!" Danielle remarked as she stuck her hands in the suds and began drying the dish she pulled out. "Maybe Pegasus has an secret liking of Punk music." Ryou hinted with a chuckle "Nope, but he did ask about the Lord of the Rings soundtrack, all I can say is he's got the money let him buy his own I payed 20 bucks for that CD!" They both laughed at this. "So is sharing a room with Pegasus as bad as everyone thinks?" He asked intrested in this matter considering how many times he had come out of his room wearing pink and his hair in curlers. "Not that bad, he snores, and he talks in his sleep. " Ryou nearly burst out laughing at this. "And of course he can make the room bigger but not any bigger than it already is so it was either sleep on the floor or in the same bed..." Ryou's eyes widened "You mean you have to share beds with him!?" She nodded "Yes and you can tell he hasn't had anyone in bed for a long time, he's a bed hog." Ryou accidentaly snorted at this remark.   
_____________________________________________________________  
Seto frowned as he watched the group surrounding the TV. "How long have they been like that?" Pegasus looked down to the bleach blonde spirit. "About three hours." replyed Yami Malik. "That's it I'm calling the record books, what's the longest time for not blinking?" As if just to spite the older man a pair of sky blue eyes blinked. "Aww, I know you hate me but you could have been famous for that Heather!" She smirked winningly. "Yep, and how'd you like my song last night?" Pegasus shook his head and sighed "I'm going to kill you if you do that again!" her remarked "And I'm sure Danielle will too." He frowned "Damn, I forgot about her. I swear she's out to spoil my fun! I think she actually likes you!" She remarked as she walked through the kitchen door.   
____________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile upstairs Yami and Bakura were getting aquainted with the world of punk rock. The two were playing air guitar and jumping from the beds while singing "Lifestyles of the Rich and the famous" by Good Charolette much to the dismay of Danielle who wanted her CD back!  
___________________________________________________________  
Mokuba placed his chin in his hand as he sat on his bed in deep thought. Returning to the house had given him the time he needed to put his plan into action. What was the plan exactly? He had no clue, but it was going to envolve Magnesium Tape and a Zippo light, that's all he knew. He frowned to himself as he relized one minor detail, Pegasus just happened to be sharing a room with Danielle, whom he happened to like ALOT. Ths was a problem because sneaking in on him during the night might result in hurting her, which he wasn't going to do.   
_______________________________________________________  
"HEY EVERYBODY LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Came a call from the basement as Isis arrived at the top of the steps, with a christmas tree and several boxes of decoarations. "I guess we can decorate for christmas now." Ryou smiled slightly as the red haired sprites eyes lit up. "Yipee! Just make sure we don't get hold of any Eggnog." She remarked with a smile and Ryou somehow knew why.   
_____________________________________________________________  
Somehow nothing she ever did turned out right. Danielle and Royu had spent the entire day putting up christmas decoarations and the tree. Which was covered in red lights and glass balls of Silver, Red, and Blue. The stairs were lined with pine garland, which in turn was covered with red bows. The door was also line with the same garland and a similar kind excetp with tensil and snowmen on it drapped over that. As the two stood back to admire there work, the lights went out. The fireplace lit up, and they discovered through the dim red glow given off by the christmas lights that everyone except Mokuba and Pegasus were sitting around the fireplace. Yami strummed a guitar and then said in a voice that cetified him as insane. "Alright everybody...on three..." At this he counted down and everyone began swaying back and forth and singing a song from the Bevis and Butthead Christmas special. "Silver Balls! Silver Balls! I grow coccaine in my garden." Danielle's eye twitched a bit as Bakura lifted up a gold Zippo lighter flipped off the top and then flicked it and a green flame appeared which he then began to sway back and forth like one of those guys at a rock concert. Both their faces regiestered the same 'Run like Hell!' Expression as they made a running go for the cuboard under the stairs door throwing it open to find an odd picture. Pegasus sat on his bed rocking back and forth like someone who had just seen something he didn't want to see, meanwhile Mokuba sat in the corner, an insane look on his normally innoncent face. "What happened to you?" Danielle asked slightly stunned slight amused "That's what I'd like to know!" Ryou commented Pegasus took this moment to fall off the bed and to begin screaming incoherantly. "I think they've both had a little peice of the ole' wacky weed and they don't like the result." Danielle remarked as she sat down on the bed then reached over the other side to pull the grey haired multi-millionair up. "Pegasus, it's okay...just clear you head and think happy thoughts." At this the grey haired man nodded and in a dazed voice began to speak. "Think, happy thoughts, Hello momsy, It's so nice to see you...and Mr. snuggles again...now...I need to lie down." with this the grey haired man once again greeted the floor with a loud thud. Danielle shook her head and looked at Ryou. "I'm going to kill whoever found that stuff, imagine what the others are going to be like tommrow." Ryou sighed to himself "repeat of the hangover, hopefully with everyones viginity intact." Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask."   
"I don't think I want to."  
_____________________________________________________________ 


	15. Chapter 15: Scrable is a dangerous game,...

Disclaimer: I so not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ,scrabble or any other brand name products mentioned in this fic!  
Authoress Notes: Angel Reaper there might be something you may like in this chapter, I know I liked the mental images in my mind. I'd kill for fan art of it.  
____________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 15: Scrabble, new words, and more insanity!  
Yet another week passed after the incident in the living room. No one was killed and everyone woke up the next morning with their virginity intact, much to the dismay of Heather. Today they found themselves in the middle of a rousing game of scrabble. Danielle's nutrual expression contorted as she looked at the word Joey had just placed on the board. "Fugly?" She looked at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "Fugly is not a word!" She remarked with a frown. "Yes it is." Joey looked smug as both Seto and Pegasus leaned over the dictionary. The two had agreed to serve as judges after Joey had stalked Danielle all day beging her to play scrabble and 'become more social with the houseshare.' "And I am not seeing it." Pegasus remarked with a frown. "That's because it's not a word you idiot." Seto remarked as he slammed the dictionary in the older mans face. "Yes it is! And I get three points for it!" He remarked with a smile as the red head developed a death glare that caused every dictator to roll over in his grave. "YOU WILL NOT GET ANY POINTS FOR THAT JOSEPH WHEELER! FUGLY IS NOT A WORD!" she barked before getting up walking towards the door of the cubboard under the stairs. Then a long line of swearing was heard only slightly muffled by the walls. Then the red haired sprite walked back into the room her face red slightly out a breath and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later she returned with a plate which she kindly smashed over Joeys head and walked back into her room. "Wow." Pegasus remarked as he eyed the door to the room which he shared with her. "Yeah now we jsut have to wonder if it's her actualy temper of just PMS." Seto remarked as he walked back over to his hammock with a slight smile. Ryou peeked through the door frowning, "You guys have you seen Danielle?" The all pointed to the door of the cubboard under the stairs and Ryou walked over to it with a polite tap on the door. Opening the door slightly Danielle peaked out, "What is it Ryou?" She asked she had appearantly screamed herself horase because she sounded like a frog. "I'm going to start dinner, are you going to help or are you going to stay in there all day?" She nodded silently and stepped out the door.   
___________________________________________________________________  
Elsewhere in the houseshare, A certain brown haired insanity sprites was plotting her revenge on the other member of the wheeler family, Serentiy. She quickly placed a bucket of water on the top of the doorframe and then looked over to Mokuba who sat there with a semi-psychotic smile on his noramlly innoccent face. "This gonna be so sweet." She remarked with a smile.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
As if things couldn't get any weirder that day, the question of where Danielle's Good Charolette CD had dissappeared to was answered. At about 5 that evening, three Yami's slid into the living room wearing nothing but long white button up shirts, and their boxers along with black mens ties both of which they had undoubtably stolen from Pegasus durning the night. The stero was heard through the entire house as Yami using a broom for a microphone began mouthing the words to 'Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous' Bakura using another broom as a guitar and Yami Malik proceeding to use the head of his Hikari as his drums. All three wearing sunglasses, both Yami and Yami Malik's were normal but Bakura's were the gold rimmed kind that you saw hipies wearing in those 80's movies. "My God..."Seto stared wide eyed at the trio of Yami's. Heather who was sitting on the couch poking the still unconcious Joey with a stick took the time to look up and stare with a 'I've seen everythign now' look. Pegasus had made a running go for his bedroom, and Danielle and Ryou peaked out of the kitchen, seeing the Yami's doing this got one of two remarks from them, Ryou's mouth dropped open. Danielle blushed at the sight of them wearing just their boxers raised an eyebrow and then "So that's where my Good Charolette CD went to!"  
________________________________________________________________  
Everyone went to their rooms as the clock indicated it was getting late and one Serenity Wheeler walked towards her room sleepily. Upon opening the door, she found herself drenched in icy cold water. She screamed a scream capable of waking the dead and from her own room in the attic Heather burst into hysterical laughter. "That'll teach you to even think about touching MY Seto!"   
__________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile else where Mokuba was putting his own plans into action. He quietly pushed the door open to find the red haired insanity sprite practically curled up into a ball in Pegasus's bed dressed in black silk P.J.'s with cuffs lined with sequins. In the door opposite door the sound of a shower running indicated that the other occupant of the room was in the shower. He smirked to himself as he counted to three suddenly a scream of "AHHH! COLD!" Indicated that the first step of his plan was complete. Pegasus walked out of the door in a black bath robe, his hair dripping wet soap still in it looking very angry. As he spotted the black haired Kaiba he foung himself blinded by a flash of light and then everything went black for him.  
_________________________________________________________________  
The next morning Pegasus Crawford was not a happy camper as he found himself handing by a rope from the picture window of Yugi and Joey's room. It was 6 and no one in their right mind was up except for Danielle and Ryou, the groups resident Caffine addicts. But then again if Danielle hadn't noticed he wasn't in their room she was blind. Either that or she just didn't like him and left him out there. 'I'm going to kill Mokuba for this.' He thought to himself.   
________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile elsewhere in the houseshare, Joey who had finally regained conciousness was beging confronted by a worried Tea who was checking for concusions. "Okay just to check for memory lose what's one of the most important things you've learned in life?" He frowned in deep thought before regiestering it "I've learned that Scrabble is a very danerous game." Before once again passing out.  
_______________________________________________________________  
"Ryou have you seen Pegasus anywhere today?" Danielle asked frowing as she sat down at the table with a cup of hot chocolate. "Nope why is he not in his room?" She frowned and shook her head. "Nope, and he wans't in bed last night because he didn't try to use me as a teddy bear." He laughed slight at this comment. "Well, you never know, I mean there are two people out to get him in the houseshare." He remarked with a slight laugh. "Yeah, but none the less I'm kinda worried about him." 


	16. Chapter 16:Teddy Bears, 'Dirty Pillows',...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
Authoress Notes: To Sweet Candie: I've read it, and I love it, I just can't reveiw because my computer is old, my browser is old, and they both refuse to allow me to reveiw. I can actually picture most of the stuff in the story and like it alot. I also like that Pegasus isn't some heartless bastard like he is in most fics envolving him. One of my favorite Pegasus centered fics is one called "If Angels should fall." (I have to add it to my favorites list.) But maybe that's just because I've developed a liking of vampire. (Thank the kids I hang around with at school for that, at least two of my friends are Anne Rice fans.) WHich is how I got into Good Charolette also. (My friends are either video game nuts, Lord of the Rings fans, Harry Potter fans, Anime fans, or Punks, so sue me! All hail the Anarchy!  
____________________________________________________________  
Chapter 16:Teddy bears, and...Dirty Pillows?  
The morning arose just like every other morning in the houseshare for everyones favorite red haired insanity sprite, Of course this meant that she woke up to find Pegasus using her for the double item of both a teddy bear and a body sized pillow. She of course shoved him off, however today she used a bit to much force that the grey haired man greeted the floor with a thud. "Sorry Pegasus." She muttered as she climed out of bed. "No problem." He remarked as he got up rubbing his head.   
__________________________________________________________  
Heather sat on the sofa where she should have been watching TV, however she had turned to a more intresting task. While most people saw Bird watching as an intresting hobby, Heather preferred the more exciting hobby of Seto Kaiba watching. Currently the brown haired insanity sprite was dressed in the traditional adventure Safari outfit, with a pair of benoculars. "What are you doing?" Came the voice of Malik as the blonde haired egyptian eyed her suspiously. "Observing Nature at it's finest." She remarked as she eyed the sleeping CEO through the benouculars. He lay in his Hammock dressed in a white night shirt and a pair of blue boxers. Malik swore he heard her growl as she continued to watch him sleep. But then again hearing her growl was nothing to hearing her vow revenge on Joey. As she continued with her rather unhealthy hobby the blonde haired duelist walked in and eyed her odd "So that's where my benoculars went!" He remarked before attempting to grab them off her neck. Strangling the brown haired insanity sprite in the process. "I'm going to kill you for that!" She yelled causing a pair of blue eyes to open as Seto beheld the sight of yet another insanity sprite attempting to kill the stupid blonde haired dog. He chuckled and smiled to himself as Pegasus and Danielle walked out of their room and frowned at the sight before them. "You'd think after one insanity sprite attempting to kill him he'd learn not to do things that upset you guys." He remarked and Danielle frowned "I don't know how many times I have to tell him Fugly is not a word." She remarked.   
Joey of course was paying no attention to their converation as he was trying to flee from the angry brown haired insanity sprite. As if by some comedic tripwire planted by fate Ryou enter through the kitchen door. He enter of course Right as Joey was running past it, and also happened to be carrying a tray of hot chocolate. As the two collieded Ryou lost balance and landing on the floor, he noted that it sounded like he took someone else with him. The tray itself flew through the air and landed with a crash right on Pegasus's head, causing Seto to nearly fall over laughing until Pegasus felt the need to introduce the Young CEO to the tray the coco had been on.   
Ryou blinked as he got an eyeful of black and grey horizontal stripes and a little bit of a grey vest. He finally relized where, or more specifically who he had landed on, and it was offically his funeral. He lifted up as a blush spread like wildfire over his pale face as everyone in the houseshare somehow manged to into the living room in time to see the events that were about to unfold. As he lifted up he relized he had landed in the most inapropriate place, and felt a sting in his cheeks as Danielle's hand greeted his face. Followed by the scream of "RAPE!! SOMEBODY HELP!" Before she relized who was on top of her and how he really got there. "Ryou! Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" She replyed frnatically as they both sat up and then looked around at everyone. Pegasus was picking stray bits of marshmallows out of his hair with a frown on his face. The rest wore looks of either amusment or curiousity except for Heather and Mokuba who were frantically trying to wake up an unconciuos Seto sending death glares at Pegasus. Joey however looked like he had just been put on death row. "JOEY WHEELER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" She screamed as she ran after him a blush on her face after the events with Ryou along with fresh anger. "Yikes I'm gonna fry for this!" Joey yelped as he ran as fast as he could up the stairs nearly running over Yami in the process.  
____________________________________________________________  
After at least three hours of banging on the door to Joey's room Danielle finally retreated to the kitchen to help Ryou with dinner and dishes. Everything from the proceeded to be dull, as Heather and Mokuba continued to fling unwanted portions of their food at Pegasus. Who just sat there and took it because saying something to Heather would incur the wrath of the insanity sprite which was undoubtbly a thing to be feared. Saying something to Mokuba would result in having to deal with Seto, which was not something he wanted. So he just sat there, until Danielle shot a death glare at the two of them. Mokuba stopped automatically while Heather attempted to hide her spoon behind her back.  
_________________________________________________________  
That night Danielle greatfully sat down in the hot water of the tub, the sweet sent of strawberrys filling the room as she relaxed. "This had been a rough day. But nice none the less." She remarked to herself as she closed her eyes. "But then again wonders will never cease in this house of Insanity." She remarked with a sigh as she slipped down under the soap suds. 


	17. Chapter 17:Tis the Season to be blackmai...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me!  
Authoress Notes: Alrighty new chapter. Also the part with Heather doing the wild animal thing, well picture one of those cartoon style narrations where the characters will turn around and smart off (and/or correct them on their mistakes.)  
______________________________________________________________  
Ryou sat down on the couch frowning in deep though. Bakura and Malik (Not Yami Malik for once.) were sitting in the floor with the XBox hooked up once again attempting to beat the shit out of eachother with their fighters. Needless to say Bakura was winning for once. "HEY I DEMAND A REMATCH YOU CANNOT WIN BAKURA!" Malik got up and stomped his foot indignatly. "Oh Really last time I checked the computer systems don't lie!" Barked the white haired spirit trying his best to look hurt. "It has to be lying!" The bleach blonde Egyptain remarked stomping his foot once again. "Fine let's ask Ryou! Ryou who won me or the cheating tomb robber?!" Malik asked, "Shh." Bakura smirked slightly and spoke in a mocking tone "Ryou's in deep though, that's a rare thing, we should treasure it!" At this the innocent brown eyed boy snapped up "I heard that Yami, and it's not funny, I'm thinking about what to do about christmas presents."   
_____________________________________________________________  
Elsewhere in the houseshare a certain brown haired insanity sprite was somewhere she shouldn't have been watching something she shouldn't have been watching, but when it came to these things with Seto, did Heather give into reasons. "Who me? Doing something wrong? Never!" At this remark the insanity sprite quickly returned to her benoculars, of course being in sprite form she was hardly seen making her hobby so much easier. For the sheer Humor of things she had donned Safari clothes and behind her a small goblin was holding a pretend camera. Speaking in a thick austrailian accent "Now what we have here is a wild Seto Kaiba, observe on of Natures greatest gifts in it's 'Natural' Habbitat." She made sure to the finger movements as she pointed towards Seto who of course was in the shower.   
____________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile Mokuba was currently filming another member of the houseshare. However while the others intention was just a bizzare form of love, he had the criminal intent of Blackmail. His object a certain Industrail Illusions chairman, Pegasus J. Crawford. He snickered to himself as he pushed open the door of the cubboard under the stairs to find that the only occupant was Danielle, who lay on the bed in her usual black and grey horizontal striped shirt with the grey vest over it. The headphones resting just abover head blasting rock music more specifically Good Charolette. Singing along with the words to "The Anthem". He frowned and turned off the camera, "Well that sucks." He remarked before walking off admitting defeat for then.   
___________________________________________________________  
Pegasus smirked as he watched the black haired Kaiba walk away with slumped shoulders, He then turned off his own camera, with a click. "First attempt at blackmail caught on tape." He snickered to himself and then walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen sat someone he still loved to torment, a certain burnette, Serenity Wheeler. "Hello Serenity." He remarked as he sat down with a smile on his face that just screamed possible rapist once more. "Get any closer to me and I'll make sure you never reproduce again." She said promptly, thus causing the grey haired man to slowly back away. "Can't we call it a truce?" He asked before he found himself temporarily blind, as the youngest Wheeler pulled a can of pepper spray on him. He fell over his chair hitting the floor with a thud himself kicking and yelling "AHH I'M BLIND SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" repeatedly.  
_________________________________________________________  
Mokuba snickered to himself as he clicked off the camera, not much to blackmail him off of but he could try and then get more if it didn't work. Of course the story behind Serentity's actions was enough to blackmail him to take everything he owned. He once again let out a triumphant laugh as he walked off.   
_________________________________________________________  
About a week later Mokuba had suceeded in what he set out to do, amoung the highlights Pegasus had been beaten down and harased by most of the women in the house who seemed to have a major case of PMS, except for Heather who just hit him because she didn't like him. Danielle had promptly kicked him out of his own room, of course he didn't like the ideal of even thinking about the possibility but the tabloids would love to hear that the CEO of a major company was shacking up with a girl about the age of 17. Not that he was really sure how old Danielle was but he assumed the same age as his brother was. He pulled the tape out of the camera, and walked towards his victim. "Hey Pegasus?" He did his best 'Aren't I just so innoncent that you want to hug me?' Look as the CEO who was sitting in the recliner looking rather relaxed with a set of headphones on barely audible orchestrial music coming from them frowned and sat down the book he had been looking at on the nearby table and turning off the CD Player. "What do you want Mokuba?" The tone sounded as though it actually wanted to say 'Go play on a freeway' rather than what it had said. He did his best kicked puppy look "I just wanted to show you something. With this his face twisted to a deviously evil little grin as he lifted the tape. "This tape contains just about every embrassing or odd scene you've had since we've entered the houseshare for winter!" The mans Amber eyes widened. "Why you little!" He jumped from his chair and promptly began chasing Mokuba, only to have the door of the Cubboard under the stairs open, and himself colliding with it. "Oh My Gosh Pegasus I'm sorry!" Came a worried voice of Danielle followed by Mokuba's "Don't worry about him, he hit is head."   
____________________________________________________________ 


	18. Chapter 18: I don't call it obsession I ...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me!  
______________________________________________________________  
Seto walked down the stairs from his private work room into the living room, only to find Pegasus attempting to kill Mokuba, Mokuba babling insanely about how he was going to sue Pegasus for everything he had and all the while Danielle frustratedly yelled explesintives at nothing trying to break the two up. "MOKUBA, PEGASUS WHATEVER THIS IS ABOUT STOP IT RIGHT NOW GODDAMN IT!" at this both of them stopped, Pegasus on top of Mokuba his hand around his neck, both their mouths hanging while open. "Who are you and what have you done with quiet little good mannered Danielle?" Pegasus asked just as Yami entered the room from the kitchen carrying a tray of cookies, which he almost dropped. But then again it was an odd sight. Pegasus on top of Mokuba both of their mouths open as Danielle continued to blush a bright red. Seto stood at the edge of the stairs a slightly confused look on his face. "Did you just swear in about five diffrent languages?" Seto asked sounding dumbstruck. "No, I swore in about 8 including the native tounge used in the labyrinth." Yami just looked around the same dumbstruck look on his face. "Is everything going to be okay or am I going to have to pick all your mouthes up off the floor?" Remarked a familiar british accented voice. Jareth sat on the Sofa, legs proped up and a bemused grin on his face. "JARETH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Danielle yelled before going hoarse and shutting up. "I've been watching you all and needless to say, I'm very amused." Seto frowned "Hardy, har, har, are you going to let us out any time soon?" The brown haired CEO asked, giving the goblin king a look he saved for two people, Pegasus, and Yugi. "No, but I will let you out, to how should I put this, what you humans refer to as 'Christma shopping'." He smirked "And by the way, I thought I'd taught you better Danielle, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" She crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and muttered something to extent of 'If I had a mother no.' Before the door opened and Heather walked through from the kitchen carrying several cans of Pop, and a roll of Magnesium tape. "And you...I'm quiet amused but I don't think a certain CEO is pleased with you obsession." He expected some rude retort but instead she just smiled "I don't like to call it an obsession, I prefer youthful enthusiasm." Jareth frowned and Danielle snorted slightly "Youthful Heather?" The brown haired insanity sprite frowned and stomped at her partner in crimes foot causing her t yelp and grasp her toe. "Well I was just stating the facts Heather!" She remarked causing the goblin king to frown. "We're getting incredibly off topic here." He remarked "Tell me about it." Yami remarked sitting down in the recliner with his plate of cookies, a smug look on his face as if he'd just done something he had long since desired to do. "Anywas, as I was saying, the next few days, between the hours of 5 o' clock on the evening to 9 o' clock at night, you will be allowed to go out and do your christmas shopping with an aloted amount of money per day. If you fail to be back in the house by a the last hour you will find youself in the oblette for the next week." Seto and Mokuba asked both with looks on their face that said 'Is that a problem compared to this.' Pegasus frowned as he got up off the floor "Let's just say you spend a week in the oblette and there only one thing you can do..." At this point he, Heather, and Danielle started singing. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer." Jareth rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm himself "Please don't sing that song." He remarked as he stood up "I'll just be going now." He remarked leaving them in a puff of smoke. Just as he left Yami burst into laughter. "Well the inevitable has finally happened Yami's snapped." Seto remarked "I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later." Yami himself finally regained some of his composer fighting the giggles he answered the reason for his fits of laughter "I put, a kick me sign of Jareths back!" He remarked before falling over laughing again. "Oh...Shittaki Mushrooms." Danielle remarked as both she and Pegasus took a running go towards the cubboard under the stairs. Heather quickly ran into the nearest door, which happened to be the broom closet. Even though Mokuba and Seto knew little of what was happening they knew that it probably meant trouble and ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Meanwhile Yami was still on the floor laughing not relizing the magnitude of what he had just done. He had just pissed off a goblin king with a short temper and a lot more power than he had. Jareth had reappeared and smirked as he cracked his knuckles.  
_________________________________________________________  
The next morning Danielle peaked out of the Cubboard under the stairs to find the living room still intact. She tip toed into the kitchen, determined not to wake anyone. Silently she prepared the cookies and several cups of hot coco. Then sat down at the table with a book. The first person to walk in was Yami, who, freshly showered with the morning paper in his hand. He walked with a bit of a limp and his eye slowly twitched every now and then. "Rough time Yami?" The former pharoah frowned. "I'm never going to reproduce again." He remarked before sitting down, and laying his head on the table. "Where's Noa Kaiba when I need him? I wanna hire an assasin."  
_____________________________________________________________  
*We see Danielle and Heather sitting at two seperate desks, Heather dressed more like Seto than anything else, Danielle in a business suit. Both desks have two trays one labled 'IN' and the other 'OUT'*  
Ayane: *Sighs* I just know this is going to end in flames. Okay I'm letting the insanity sprites share some incredibly juicy details, about the members of the houseshare.  
Heather: Feel free to ask us anything!  
Danielle: Why do I feel like that should be followed by some cheesy grin?  
Heather: You want a cheesy grin? Okay! *Cheesy infomerical grin.* Please feel free to ask us anything you want to know about the members of the houseshare.  
Danielle:-_-; 


	19. Chapter 19: Oh the joys of Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did Ryou would have more screen time that just one appearance every two episodes!  
Authoress Notes: All I can say is this is going to be a short chapter sorry.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Seto sighed as he watched the blinking lights on the christmas tree flash on and off. Being that most of the houseshare had an insanely morbid streak the lights were red, the lights were out and it looked like some demonic ritual was about to be preformed and Hell was about to form in front of him. He sighed once more and then lay down on his Hammock. Tommorow they had agreed to draw names from a hat, and then of course the nightmare of christmas shoping would begin.   
____________________________________________________________  
Ryou rolled the dice and moved his piece forward several spaces. They had decided that being bored out of their minds they would play a game of clue. They being himself, Mokuba, Danielle, Pegasus, Heather, Yugi,and Joey. The fact that Ryou himself was being a female character had nothing to do with the fact that White was his favorite color. "Your move Danielle." He remarked as the red haired girl moved the blue figure foward three spaces and handed the dice to Heather. "Okay, and I move into the lounge, and it was Professor plum (Pegasus) in the hall with the Candlestick. Of course it'd be his style to kill someone with a murder weapon you'd have to be desprate to use." She remarked as Pegasus glared at her and Mokuba snickered only to be hit in the head by Pegasus.  
____________________________________________________________  
Bakura looked around the corner a water gun in one hand as he surveyed the landscape for signs of either Yami or Yami Malik. Only to find that other than Seto the room was empty. 'And for good reason it looks like Hell on earth in here.' He thought to himself as he stepped through the door. Just as his did so Yami Malik jumped out from under the coffee table yelling causing Bakura to slip balancing for a few seconds before a large crash resulted in him colliding with the christmas tree. There was the lud sound of footsteps as the lights went on and the group of Danielle, Ryou, Mokuba, Heather, Pegasus, and Joey entered the room to find Bakura with blinking red lights in his hair, the remains of the star on top of the tree shattered, and somehow two christmas ornaments hung on his ears looking dazed and at teh same time angry as he heard Seto laugh from his place on the hammock. "Shut up." He stated.  
_____________________________________________________________  
They had manged to salvage what was left of the christmas ornaments however the star was completley wrecked. So instead of having a star they now had a cow bell, oh the joys of christmas in the houseshare. Mokuba frowned as he looked at their tree several of the limbs had been broken off that it looked as though it was bout to fall over. Ryou shook his head in embarassment. Danielle frowned crossed arms and stated the facts, "It looks like Charlie Brown loaned us his christmas tree." They all sighed at this as they looked at eachother. "So are we going to draw names or not?" Heather asked her voice impatient sounding as she sat on the couch indian style in between Bakura and Yami Malik who where now playing XBox like the insane junkies they where. "Sure, tell everyone to get in here." the answered. "Okay...HEY EVERYONE GET YOUR SORRY ASSES IN HERE!" She yelled and they both exchanged embarassed looks as everyone filed into the room. "Okay now everyone we've randomly placed everyones name in this hat, so you draw it out and whoever you get is who you have to buy for." Danielle explained most of them already knowing the proceeder.  
______________________________________________________________  
I'm leaving off there and am just going to start with the mall shopping to make it fun. 


	20. Chapter 20: Christmas shopping and why Y...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me!  
Authoress Notes: It's actually more of a favorite Fanfiction pairing, with Yami and Yugi, but I think it's more of a brotherly love thing.   
______________________________________________________________  
Seto sighed as Heather clinged to his arm as they walked through the mall. "Don't you have someone else to shop with?" He asked with a frown. "Nope! So who's name did you get? Was it mine Seto was that why you want me to leave?" She asked in an annyoingly perky tone. "No, I got Joey, I joy, and I can't find the pet shop either I think the doogy needs a new bone." He remarked "Oh well then why do you want me to leave then?"   
"Why wouldn't I want you to leave is the question." he remarked as they walked into the crowd.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile the other Kaiba wasn't any happier with the person he had to shop for. "Why did I have to get Pegasus?!" He asked himself as he walked through the crowds of people doing last minute shoping. As he came to the book store he saw Ryou standing in one of the isle. "Hey Ryou, who are you shoping for?" He asked as he walked up the white haired boy, who turned and smiled. "First off I happened to get Heathers name out of the hat, so I'm thinking, life sized picture of your brother and a box of matches." Mokuba laughed at this. "Second of all I'm buying Danielle something, not because I've got her name just because she's one of my best friends." Mokuba nodded. "So what are you getting her?"   
"Well she likes to read, and since we have a lot of spare time I'm going to buy her a couple of books, and Manga." He replyed.  
"Your lucky, buying for them is something that's going to be fun, I have to search for Pegasus something and that's definatly not something I'm looking forward to." he remarked and Ryou smiled and Laughed. "I'm sure you'll find something.  
____________________________________________________________  
Danielle scanned the shelves of the record store. she frowned deeply trying to figure out a game that would please the sadistic Yami, she had somehow managed to pull Bakura's name out of the hat, and the only thing she could think of to get him that wouldn't envolve him and Yami Malik destroying the house. "What are you doing in here?" Came the all to familar voice of Pegasus from behind her, carrying in his arms several diffrent CD's and a few video games that she thought would be rather intresting. "Shoping for Bakura, I got his name and I'm thinking something violent...I'd say Grand theft Auto, but it's for Play Station 2 so I guess I'll go with two just in case." She remarked as she spotted two on the shelf that would probably leave the tomb raider walking around attempting to kill people in his sleep, the fist BloodRayne, the second Dead to Rights." Pegasus chuckled. "I think we're going to leave this houseshare with a group of Morbid sugar high Yami's you know that don't you?" She laughed and nodded. "Could be worse, could be Heather, or Mokuba, you know your two favorite people in the world?" Pegasus made a face and then bowed "I'll talk later, got to go." He said and walked out as she paid for her own stuff and walked out.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Yami's should never be allowed to play with the stuff on Demo in toy stores. That was now a proven fact as Yami ran along the aisle with a super soaker in hand humming what could easily be identifyed as the mission imposible them. Elsewhere Yami Malik sat at one of those toy tea tables with a tea pot and several stuffed animals. However what was especially weird about this picture other than the fact that he was well pst the age of playing with dolls and male, was that he wasn't talking to the teddy bears, he was eating them. The clerks and assistants that had worked at the toy store were now nowhere to be seen as they had ran in fear one the trio had said something about how much of this stuff was flamable. Bakura was now playing with the Tee ball holders but instead of using the actual balls he was using Barbie doll heads. Anyone who happened to be unfortunate enough to walk into the said toy store at that moment suddenly found themselves being pelted with Baribie doll heads. Yami did an army style roll down the Aisle that was full of remote controlled cars and other boyish items with the super soaker, then got up and looked around as though he was expecting an attack to be unleashed on him. However it did, Just as he stood up one of the doll heads that Bakura had been hitting landed right on the side of his head. "Charlie at 12 o' clock!" He procalimed as he rapidily pumped the super soaker only to relize that there was nothing in the water gun. "Damn." He muttered to himself then lifted his hands in the air. "FINE I SURRENDER!" He yelled as he tropped to the floor "Just keep the torture to a minimum. At this Bakura fell over laughing hysterically and Yami Malik walked over to the white haired spirit a bit of stuffing hanging out of his mouth and a teddy bear with it's head missing in his hands. "What's going on?" He asked sounded at least partially sane. "Yami's having military delusions again." Bakura manged to get out before rolling over in hysterical laughter. "Oh brother." Yami Malik muttered to himself and walked over to the other Yami who was currently attempting to handcuff himself to a stuffed Teddy bear. "Hey first off that's my next meal, second of all Yami, the cold war is over, nothing news happening." Yami's eyes widened, "You mean they didn't nuke us?!" Yami Malik shook his head.  
___________________________________________________________  
The group minus the Yami's met in the center of the mall, and sat down at the wishing fountain. Of course by set we mean Heather and Mokuba pushing Pegasus into the fountain and then trying to look innoncent. "Any clue where our Yami's are Yugi?" Malik looked over at the shorter boy who shook his head. "I don't know, Yami's been so crazy lately, I wonder what's wrong." Seto smirked "Don't you mean 'I wonder what he's ON?'" He snickered before Joey glared at him. "Shut up Kaiba." He remarked. "Make me you stupid dog!" Set barked as Joey's expression turned to one of indignance, and the desire to shove Kaiba into the fountain himself. "Can you to ever go anywhere without fighting?" Danielle asked and they both glared at her. "NO!" Silently she backed away to where Ryou was standing and Pegasus was currently trying to ring out his hair. Just as if they knew something bed was about to happen the three Yami's walked up carrying several bags, one they had labled 'Presents' The other they had labled 'Stuff for me' respectivly. "where have you three been?" Malik asked as he stood up. "We went shoping and it took longer than we expected." Yami Malik came up with the excuse. "Yeah, and by taking longer than expected he means it took longer to get Yami unhandcuffed from the Victoria's Secrets Maniquin." Bakura snickered before getting elbowed by Yami Malik and Yami just simply smiled sheepishly.  
_____________________________________________________________ 


	21. Chapter 21: The chapter that was suposed...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
Authoress Notes: Okay not much of a christmas edition because I came up with an intresting ideal, lets just say Heathers gift to Pegasus is going to leave him all wet. (shut up perverts!)  
_____________________________________________________________  
Christmas morning was something most people in the houseshare looked foreward to. On this particular morning which had been dubbed 'Christmas in Hell.' by a certain brown haired CEO was not exactly that diffrent. The sent of Turkey and Ham cooking wafted through the house bringing a pleasant awakening to those who weren't already up. The Christmas presents where neatly stacked under the tree wrapped in sparkling paper and the occupants of the house sat there anxiously awaiting the time when they could open their presents. "Can we open our present now big brother?" Mokuba asked as he jumped onto his brothers Hammock careful not to knock it over as he did so. "No Mokuba we open presents after dinner." He replyed and frowned as his brothers face dropped. "aww but I wanna open mine now!" He remarked with a frown, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.  
________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile Danielle leaned down to check the turkey which was slowly cooking in the kitchen, as with most turkeys aganozingly slow. Meanwhile Ryou was decorating the Gingerbread house as Serenity and Tea arranged the table and the food that was done thus far. "How much longer?" Mokuba asked as he walked into the kitchen a frown on his small face. "I think it's going to be about thirty more minutes." Danielle remarked as she stood up from checking the slowly roasting bird. Just as she said this Heather walked into the room holding a small box. Outside the house there had somehow appeared a rather large and deep reflecting pool. Danielle frowned as she looked over to her fellow insanity sprite. "What are you planning Heather?" She asked with a frown on her face as she smacked Mokuba's hand away from the tray of gingerbread cookies that sat on the stove. "Mokuba can you help me? Oh and just a warning Danielle knock at the door before you go in tonight." She remarked and walked out of the kitchen Mokuba following behind her.  
_______________________________________________________________  
The day passed relativly fast as they all opened their presents and quickly began to retreat to their rooms, Heather and Mokuba still sitting in the living room insane smiles on their faces. Danielle headed Heathers warning and knocked on the door and Pegasus looked at her oddly as she closed the door behind her. "Since when does she have to knock to enter her own bedroom, well our, bedroom." He frowned and opened the door as Heather and Mokuba burst into hysterical laughter and Seto opened one eye with a slight smile on his face as Pegasus disappeared from his spot. "Oh the wonders of the underground." Heather remarked with a smile. "Come on let's go see what his stupid face looked like when he landed in the reflecting pool!" Mokuba remarked and the two ran towards the back door.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Pegasus lifted his hair out of his face as he looked around to find himself chest deep in water. The water of a reflecting pool he had absolutely no clue was there to be a exact. He frowned as he spit water out of his mouth and spotted Heather and Mokuba laughing at him from the back door of the house. Heather raise her hands and yelled out "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" As Mokuba burst into hysterical laughter. Slowly but surely he was going to plot his revenge against those two. That is if they didn't kill him first. 


	22. Chapter 22: The ransom of the Cecilia Pl...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so don't sue me.  
Authoress Notes: I know that last chapter was a little late, I should start working on fics for the Holidays a little earlier.   
Meanhwile the song the Yami's sing is by a group called the Left Rights, their weird, but ti's funny.  
________________________________________________________________  
Similar events had befallen the group before, but never like this. What was about to happen in this god forsaken houseshare would be remembered by everyone, especially a certain red haired insanity sprite and a certain white haired Hikari. Pegasus sat in his bedroom quietly plotting his revenge, seemingly talking to the plushie of Cecilia that sat in front of him on his bed. Heather and Mokuba were sitting on the sofa whispering and passing notes to eachother. Meanwhile Bakura and Yami Malik were shoulting curses at the screen as they were playing a driving game and they couldn't keep the cars on the road. Bakura however was fairing better than Yami Malik who kept running his car into the wall of a nearby building. Seto watched the four in much amusment from his place on the hammock.   
______________________________________________________________  
Yami sighed as he looked outside. "I'm bored, there's nothing to do, during the summer I could work on my tan, but now I can't even do that." Malik snickered at this remark "You could if you wanted to be a Yamicicle." Yami shot a glare at Malik who fell over laughing "Do you ever shut up?" Malik laughed harder "Nope!"  
_____________________________________________________________  
Danielle ran her fingers through a strand of red hair as she sat in the recliner, frowning, dressed in a black short sleeved high collared shirt with a shirt under it that was white, and long sleeved and a pair of khaki shorts with a pair of grey tights under it. Wearing a pair of slippers that looked like cats, she sighed as she watched the four silently. "Heather what are you ploting this time? Pegasus is still pissed from the last trick you two pulled." Heather looked up and frowned "and we should care why?" Danielle sighed "Do you have to share a room with him?" Heather's expression changed "I see your point, I pity you, but that doesn't mean we're going to stop?"   
"Why do you torment him like this?" Heather stuck her nose up indignatly "Because we don't like him!" Mokuba nodded in agreement. Danielle sighed and got up from her seat.  
______________________________________________________________  
Under the cover of darkness evil worked it's silent magic, this silent Magic was strait out of the Labyrinth, and was currently about to rob Pegasus of one of his most precious treasures. Heather silently slipped through the door taking sprite form for her evil deed, inside the room Danielle lay on one side of the bed, her back to Pegasus who lay on the otherside of the bed, snoring, wearing those same funny bunny P.j.'s beside him was the Cecilia Plushie. "Like Taking candy from a baby." She remarked silently to herself with a snicker as she flew over to the sleeping CEO and proceeded to pull away the plushie than flew off an insane grin on her face.  
_______________________________________________________________  
The next morning....  
"ARRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!" In true cartoony fashion a chase insued between the duo of insane Pegasus haters and Pegasus himself. Heather shoved Mokuba in the kitchen door and promptly slammed it in the CEO's face. He slowly slid down the door in a very amusing, 'bird hitting glass' type style. Seto chuckled from his hammock as he opened one eye. "Bad Day Pegasus?" Seto asked with his eyes closed. Pegasus's face grew red as he held back the steam and the desire to knock the CEO of KaibaCorp senseless. "THAT...that...BROTHER, of yours is infuriating, and Heather is twice as annoying!" Seto frowned "What did they do?"  
"They took my Cecilia plushie."  
______________________________________________________________  
Yami, Yami Malik, and Bakura sat on Yugi's bed, looking at eachother oddly. "Danielle has a sick sense of humor!" Remarked Bakura. Yami Malik's face controrted to a derranged expression, "I think I'm in love..." Yami stared dumbly at the wall before bouncing slightly. "I'm going to tape your mouth shut hope you like it good, if you woodpeckers bite your eyes out I could care less..." Yami Malik continued slightly bouncing. "But that's all in the past for me, I've made my peace with the lord you see!" They all fell over laughing slightly. "No, forget that..." remarked Bakura "Station wagons are my favorite things, cause their made of wood panneling!" Just as the finished Yugi and Malik walked into the room. "Dear God have you been raiding Danielle's CD collection again!?"  
______________________________________________________________  
If Insanity had a name, it would be Heather, as the brown haired Insanity sprite closed the door of the kitchen she snickered to herself and turned to the black haired Kaiba "Mokuba prepare the assult!" she commanded before putting on a fake mustache, and donning Military dress. "Prepare!!!" She called out holding up her machete, She then turned to Danielle and Ryou who exchanged odd glances. "And now for the hostages..."She cackled evilly and Mokuba did the something similar as he hogtied the two confused teens. "Heather what the Hell are you..." Danielle quickly found herself gagged, but not by any ordinary gag, but an old sock. She shot a glare at her partner that said 'you are so dead.' Just in time to find herself and Ryou hoisted above a large boiling pot. "Oh dear..."  
______________________________________________________________  
Pegasus soon found himself being pelted by animal crackers, but not just any animal crackers, year old, rock hard Animal crackers. He rubbed his head as Mokuba launched another barage of the rock hard critter cookies, cackling insanely from the small kitchen window. "And I suddenly have the strange urge to start banging my head against the wall." He remarked silently to himself before standing up ignoring the Animal crackers, and walking over to the younger Kaiba. "Alright I've had enough of this...give me back the plushie." He remarked, not touching the younger Kaiba but developing a rather frightning death glare, or at least a frightnening as you can get when your being pelted with rock hard animal crackers. "If you don't comply to our demands, you won't get it back." Pegasus frowned, this was going to take a while.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile Yami slid down the stairs, once again singing that weird song, and wearing nothing but a white button up shirt and a pair of black barely visible boxers. "Ohhhh, we're gonna live forever in this house! hey hey we're gonna live forever in this house! Up the stairs, down the stairs, we're gonna live forever in this house, you take the living room, I'll take the bedroom cause we're gonna live forever in this house!"  
Malik frowned and looked at Yugi, "Chances are, even though I found this insane chances are he's right." He remarked and Yugi nodded and sighed.   
_______________________________________________________________  
Yami: That was incredibly weird, I'm defiantely on something in this fic.  
Mokuba: Is it really nessecary for Heather to take hostages?  
Danielle: She's on a power trip, Stalin and Hitler have yet to match her when she's like this.  
Ryou:O_O Oh my,...we are so....  
Danielle: Screwed, I know. 


	23. Chapter 23: Love Stinks, Cupids arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the other brand name products mentioned in the story.  
Authors notes: Sorry for not updating. Writters block sadly set in when I couldn't update. Please forgive me but the whole plushie incident had lost it's inspiration. I will however start a new incindent. Everyones favorite non day off holiday. Valentines day, and the love bug is out to get the residents of the houseshare.   
___________________________________________________________________  
Valentines Day, Cupids arrival.  
Danielle frowned slightly as she sat at the kitchen table looking over the random articles in the newspaper. Today was not her favorite holiday and Ryou's little paper hearts were not helping to improve the whole "Valentines Day" Mood. "Ryou I hate to say this but if you string up one more little paper heart around this house I will kill you." She remarked cruely. Ryou frowned this most definately wasn't the normally good natured insanity sprites favorite holiday. "Why do you hate this holiday?" Danielle frowned and sipped a cup of hot tea. "Because in my entire so and so years of existace I have not had one boyfriend." She remarked with a sigh. "None. Nata. Zip.Zilch. And any other words for ZERO that you can think of." She said unenthused as she got up. "Love stinks and Cupid doesn't like me."   
"You know that's not true." Just as he said this Heather walked in looking as merry as ever. "No really it IS. She had a little bit to much Sake at a party and gave him an atomic wedgie. He's been mad at her ever since. That is why I try to avoid pissing off the God of Love." She remarked. "I've been trying to get him to give me one of the arrows for Seto no such luck."   
"And for good reason." Danielle remarked with a sigh. "The last time you got your hands on one we found ourselves with babysitting duty for a girl Named Sarah." Heather shrugged. "Not my fault she said the magic words." Danielle sighed and Ryou simply shrugged not wanting to know.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile in the Labyrinth A certain blonde haired Goblin king had everything planned out for the members of the beloved houseshare. "Now this ought to be amusing." He remarked softly to himself as he watched what appeared to be a middle aged man in a diaper fly away from the labyrinth.   
________________________________________________________________  
Malik sighed as stared at the TV screen. "Man this is boring." He remarked as he flopped over. "TV finally getting boring Malik?" Seto smirked slightly at the thought. "Not really there's just nothing on." He remarked with a sigh. "As if today isn't lovey-dovey enough." Just as he said this the door of the cuboard under the stairs opened and Pegasus walked out not seeming in any better of a mood than Danielle was. "I think we can call that the Anit-Valentines day room from now on apparently." Seto remarked as he recived a smack to the side of the head by Pegasus.   
_______________________________________________________________  
Pegasus sat down at the table with a frown on his face. "Valentines day is probably my least favorite Holiday." he remarked and Ryou chuckled lightly noting the absense of Danielle who had gone to take a shower. "Well you aren't the only one. Danielle says in her entire so-and-So-Years of existance she hasn't had a single boyfriend." He remarked from teh sink. Pegasus frowned slightly "Really I figured that since she's lived so long that she'd at least have had one guy." Ryou frowned. "Exactly how old is she anyways? She doesn't look any older than me." Pegasus chuckled "as a citizen of the underground and a creation of the goblin king she and Heather are both Immortal and have enjoyed at least one Millenia of existance so far." Ryou's eyes widened slightly at this.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Just when things seemed to be settling down. Danielle walked out of the bathroom clad in black silk Kimono. She sighed "Well if I can't actually have a boyfriend I might as well try to look pretty and get one." She remarked to herself. Just as she entered the living room there was a large poof of smoke and a rather large, fat, semi-bald man appeared in the room dressed in a diaper holding a mallet.  
_________________________________________________________________  
Seto Nearly jumped three feet in the air. Malik quickly made a run for the kitchen only to find the door closed. Ryou and Pegasus appeared from behind the door. One wearing a stunned experession the other smirking slightly. "Hello cupid." Pegasus remarked frowning slightly. Heather ran down the stairs and stopped stunned. "Does this mean you'll give me the Arrows? Wait a second..." Heather frowned "You mean you've switched to the mallet?!" The Man frowned "Hey aren't you the one who gave me the wedgie?" Danielle Blush and Seto looked slightly sick "And did he alway look like that when you gave him the Wedgie?" Danielle only blushed and sheepishly tried to run away. Heather grabbed her by the collar. "Come on Heather just let me go before he decides to use the mallet for other purposes. "Beg your pardon? What happened to Magic love arrows?" Yami Malik asked slightly confused from his spot on the sofa. "Well now he has the Magic love Mallet...Because...well...he had really bad aim let's just say that. Why else do you think Pegasus got the blonde." Pegasus looked insulted at Heathers comment. "And besides Cupid do you still hold that grudge against her? I mean come on It was back in teh 1800's and she's at least three Millenia older than me." Danielle's face contorted to the look most older women get when you ask their age. "HEATHER!" Heather blushed slightly. "Did I say that out loud sorry." She remarked sheepishly and then hid behind Seto. "Your how many years old now?" He remarked with a slight smirk. Daneille screamed slightly and the made a run for the cuboard under the stairs slamming the door and causing several pictures to fall off the walls. "Damn. Is she really that old?" Bakura remarked from the stairs. "Yeah." Heather remarked her voice turning to an almost whisper. "She's really sensitive about her age." Just as she said this she found herself being hit over the head by something heavy. To be exact everyone found themselves bonked by Cupids magic love mallet.  
________________________________________________________________  
Chaos is sure to ensue now. Danielle is over Three million years old. Just asume the Underground had existed longer than the Earth has.  
Danielle: Remind me to kill Jareth for this! No one was suposed to know I'm that old.  
Heather: You mean how truly pathetic you are?  
Danielle*Pouts* No. Shut up. 


	24. Chapter 24: It's the Love Bug!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
Authoress Notes: Know how Heather likes to torment Pegasus? Well...You know how the love arrows have the effect that you fall in love with the first person you see? You put two and two together..  
Some of the pairings are just to piss a certain someone off... (Temporary Yaoi in this chap.)just for the fun of it.   
_________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 24: It's the love bug! (Which sucks!)  
Danielle sighed as she prepared to emerge from the cupboard under the stairs, humilated and feeling old. However what she got was a suprise.  
SHe found herself soon enough being tackled by Malik AND Yami Malik. "Danielle did you know that I love you so very much." Danielle frowned, sweatdroped and suddenly relized what happened. "Oh Dear..." She quickly remarked to herself. Just as she said this both Maliks were thrown off her and instead Pegasus was grasping her ankles. "Danielle! My dear I've loved you since the first day I met you! Even more than Cecilia! Please!" He nuzzled into the Kimono "MARRY ME!" Danielle froze as she found herself being pulled back into both Maliks grips. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT PEGSY SHE'S OURS!" She then found herself in a simlilar stituaton to the strangling rituals in Fatal Frame. "HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!! SOMEBODY PLEASE!"   
_____________________________________________________________  
The doors opened, smoke blew out from the kitchen, and what emerged made every deity known to man cower in fear. Heather emerged from the cloud of smoke in a dress almost identical to the ones Cecilia wore in Pegasus's painting of her. In a voice similar to Ayeka's in Tenchi Muyo she called something that caused Danielle to do just about every Anime sign of disbelief possible. "OH PEGSY! Come here my darling!" She then proceeded to glomp the grey haired CEO. Pegasus however grabbed Danielle and went flying. Malik, and Yami Malik chasing after him and Heather chasing after them in a vary comedic manner. Pegasus made a run for the first door he came to, he of course found himself presented with Yami and Ryou...the problem was...THey were making out. Danielle felt every inch of color drain from her face. They of course made a run just as the other half of the chase rushed in to be emotionally scared.   
"Pegasus? Could you please let me go? Before my virgin mind is scarred any more? I'M NEVER GONNA LOOK AT RYOU THE SAME WAY AGAIN!" She cried. Pegasus only smiled and then rushed into the bathroom. The two found themselves slipping and enjoying to accomidantions of the threesome known as Tristan, Joey, and Tea. "DAMNIT WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?" Danielle moaned just as Pegasus decided it was time to leave. "THis has all the makings of a BAD Love Hina episode!" She remarked as the ran up into Seto's Workroom.   
________________________________________________________________  
"Oh Pegsy! Come on down and I'll give you a big KISS!!" Danielle shook her head as she looked around the room. Amoung the many empty kegs of beer. Sat Mokuba, looking flushed and totally wasted out of his mind. "God Help me." Just as she said this she found herself once again being glomped by Pegasus. "Will you Marry me?" Mokuba belched and passed out and the commotion below began to increase. Danielle had a headache and she could only think of one thing to do...She HAD to be desprate..  
"JARETH GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!!"  
________________________________________________________________  
The Goblin king appeared next to Mokuba looking highly amused at the sight before him. "Having a happy Valentines day Danielle?" The red haired sprite glared at him before taking sprite form breaking free of Pegasus and proceeding to Pull Jareths hair out. "Ow. Ow Ow...I take that as a NO right." Danielle only glared before she found herself, being glomped again by Pegasus. The problem? SHe was only three inches tall. "JARETH!" She emerged from under the Grey haired CEO sounding frustrated "FIX THIS NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Jareth frowned and crossed his arms. "Party Pooper."  
___________________________________________________________________  
Danielle frowned as she sat on the sofa. Everything had gone back to normal, and Heather was even more determined to kill Pegasus now. Danielle sipped a cup of tea and smiled to herself. "I'm glad everythings back to normal." 


	25. Chapter 24: Heathers Box o' Stuff

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of the other name brand products in this story so you no sue me!  
___________________________________________________________________-  
Chapter 24(?): Heathers box O' Stuff...Oh dear  
It was a wonderful day in Febuary the sun was shining the birds were chirping, the sky was blue and one red haired insanity sprite felt the need to express her opinion on the entire day. "It sucks." Danielle remarked as she sat on the sofa indian style wearing a black jacket with a white shirt under it both being rather lose and a long ankle length black skirt. She stuck a hand in a box of Club Mini Cheese sandwhiches. Pegasus frowned at her as he walked over to the sofa and sat down preparing to stick his hand in to box of precious crackers. What he got was a sharp stinging senstation as Danielle latched onto the rouge hand. "AHHH!" He frantically tried to shake the sprite off of his hands. Seto smirked amused from his spot on the sofa, "If there is one thing you must leanr on your own Pegasus it is that you never touch a womans food. Especially on that old." Seto then found himself being tackled and the red head attempting to chew on his neck. "If there's one thing you've got to learn for youself it's not to mention a womans age." Just as he said this Heather walked into the room shooting him a glare. "Danielle stop trying to give Seto a hickey only I can do that." She said calmly. "But He brought up my age.." Danielle remarked with a whine. "I don't CARE!" Danielle pouted as she got off of Seto grabbed her box of crackers away from Pegasus and sulked into the kitchen. "That was the weirdest thing Danielle's ever done." Pegasus said looking thoughtful as he and Seto exchanged glances. They each said the same thing at the same time. "PMS." And each of them got hit with random hard things at the same time.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Ryou felt a dark precence looming behind them. He turned to find that nothing was there. "I've been in here to long." He said to himself as he turned back to doing the dishes. Something seemed out of place. He reached to grab another plate and found it being handed to him. "Thank you.." He turned expecting to see Danielle or Mokuba the only two who made a move to help him. Instead he saw a tall gangly red haired man with freckles dressed in a brightly colored suit sitting on the kitchen counter looking rather amused as Ryou screamed. He chuckled and handing Ryou a small elegantly decorated box. "Jareth told me to deliver this to Heather would you mind giving it to her?" Ryou seemed stunned as he took the box. "Sure." He mumbled as the man disappeared without a trace. Ryou frowned sat the box on the kitchen table and eyed it strangely as Bakura, Danielle, and Mokuba came through the door. "Exactly what happened?" Bakura asked as he eyed Danielle.   
"Nothing."  
"Did you just touch my butt?" Danielle looked to the white haired spirit who tried his best to look innocent. He found himself with one heck of a shinner that appeared within three seconds.   
"Damn." He muttered to himself. Just as this happened the red haired sprite saw the box on the table and looked at it as if it were Death sitting on the table. "Ryou?" She frowned eyeing the box steping away from it and pulling down on the baggin baby blue shirt she was wearing. "How did this get here?" Her eyes never left the box o' doom.  
"Some guy brought it in here and told me to give it to Heather why?"   
"Alonzo...Damn it he's playing delivery boy again, the man pissed off every ghost and poltergiest in the Labyrinth and almost caused a riot. 'Save the animals be an cannibal my ass." She said to herself with a frown.   
"How did he manage to do that?" Bakura asked looking intrested.   
"See how many times a person can run their hand through you and ask you if it hurts before you get pissed? They know their dead. People don't have to rub it in." She remarked with a frowned.   
"Now exactly what's in that box?" Ryou asked with a frown.   
"Trust me you don't wanna know. It's refered to as Heather's box o' stuff. She keep all her "Pets" in there." She said with a frown Ryou didn't ask any more and quickly left the room.   
"Heathers box o' stuff?" Bakura frowned as he looked at the box and then to Danielle and squinted making the black eye look worse. Mokuba at the moment eyed the box like it was the greatest treasure in the world. "Explain." Danielle fidgeted avoiding the spirits gaze. "Ya know that whole Pandora thing?" Bakura nodded. "That was her." He frowned and smacked a hand to his head. "I should have known and for once a monster DIDN'T try to eat the Pharoah during that incident!" He sat down at the table. "So should we open it?"   
"Do you wanna die a slow miserable death?"   
"I can't die remember."   
"Millenia's in there."  
"How the hell did she get in there?"  
"Lost a pocker game to Jareth. Let's just say the obliette effects the wings of Valmar just as badly as it does the rest of us."   
"I still wanna know exactly what that thing is."  
"No you don't." Danielle said with a frown. "Trust me." She added remembering her past time in the Obliette with Heather.   
*Flashback*  
"Brillant Heather this is the fifth time this month..." She frowned as she looked to her smiling counterpart.   
"Ninety-nine bottles of malted beer on the wall ninety nine bottles of malted bear!"   
"GOD WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!  
*Flashback*  
Danielle shuddered. "But then I finally relized the answer to that question. God doesn't like me and I'm just going to have to accept it. Now let's hide the box before Heather finds out it's here." She said quickly.   
_________________________________________________________________  
Heather: Alonzo ... Next he's going to be sending Sarah..  
Danielle: How many times are you going to start with that again? You have not been replaced.  
Heather:No I've been removed! And Deported! And Neglected! And Forgotten! And Abandoned! And....*Long list of other words for just plain out pushed away Danielle is sitting on the ground looking bored and drawing random things with a stick.*  
Danielle: Are you done yet?  
Heather: I bet SARAH wouldn't do this to you!  
Danielle: *Whining* WHY ME!?  
VOICE FROM ABOVE: BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!!  
Danielle: *Up to the clouds.* THAT'S BIG TALK FOR SOMEONE WHO'S BEING HELD TOGETHER WITH DUCT TAPE!!!  
Heather: What!?  
Danielle: Nothing. Please everyone read and reveiw or the authoress is going to start using us for slave labor.  
Heather: Isn't that illegal? 


	26. Chapter 26: The box released

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me!!!!  
  
Authoress Notes: My trip to St. Louis brought back some of the insanity, we went to Hard Rock Cafe and they made us table dance to the YMCA and my table had to sing twinkle twinkle little star. Yeah Heather said I should be worried but...  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Danielle looked bored as she lay upside down on the couch wearing one of her only casual outfits, a pair of nicely fitting navy blue jeans, and a Black baggy T-Shirt with the Initals GC in onld English style lettering with a picture of the group on the back, her make up done in gothic style as she flipped the channels. "Nothing, Nothing, Nothing."   
  
"Damnit Danielle there are only TWO channels pick something and leave it or something..." Malik grumbled more out of the fact that he didn't have control of the remote than anything. "Geez, Women." He remarked only to recieve Danielle's high heeled boot to the side of his head.  
  
Danielle closed her eyes, opening them to find herself staring into innocent blue eyes...innocent my ass!Mokuba was standing above her, and for those who knew him that was far from innocent. "What is it Mokuba?" She asked still upside down, "Can we open the box now?"  
  
"No." She said promptly, "and you haven't told about Heather about it have you?" Mokuba shook his head. "I thought if I was good you'd let me open it." As if on cue a voice sounded from behind, well two voices "Open What?" Heather asked to her upside down counterpart, and much to Danielle's suprise Pegasus standing next to her, of course his hair was back in a pony tail and he was dressed in a simple red turtleneck and jeans. "Your..." Mokuba found himself suffering the same cruel fate as Malik did being greeted by Danielle's black high heeled boot. "NOthing..." Mokuba said trying to repent and not look disapointed at the same time. But of course fate, and the wings of Valmar never seemed to like poor Danielle, so speaking of the wings of valmar there was a large crash from the kitchen followed by a yelp that could only belong to one Ryou Bakura.  
  
Heather, Pegasus, and Danielle ran into the kitchen looking shocked, Mokuba with a wide eyed morbid facination in his eyes. "MY BOX!!!!" Heather looked exstatic at least until she was tackled. A red head in very elaborate yet very skimpy clothes tackled her, well polished nails gripped her neck. "HEATHER YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!!!!!" Was the wail heard from the redhead and everyone half expected that she was a relative of Danielle. "She a relative of youses or somethin'" Joey asked as he watched the mass of red and brown hair proceed to swap who was grabbing who's neck. "No, she's a creation of the Devil, well a relative of the devil anyways she's the wings of Valmar hi Millenia." The houseshare sweatdroped as she looked up plesantly and smiled at Danielle still gripping Heathers neck. "Hello Danielle Darling so nice to see you here amoungst the mortals and the idiot once again. Still getting demoted like crazy?" Danielle looked embarassed. "Care to explain that Danielle my dear?" Pegasus looked rather amused as they all walked into the living room.   
  
"You know I'm sorry I thought it was the box that had all the sugar in it really." Ryou said in an apologetic tone to Danielle who nodded and sighed. "I understand Ryou, just...oh why couldn't have been Ghaleon...or Kagato... Hell maybe even Melfice....Urg just don't let Elena in control Millenia or you won't have a host..."   
  
"Hello there precious." Danielle felt something tap on her shoulder, her face went white as she turned to be greeted by non other than Lucifer himself, otherwise known as Akio Ohtori. "ARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"And you didn't tell me about the box because?" Heather glared at her friend who was currently busy watching the glaring contest between Mokuba and Akio. 'At least I've got someone who doesn't want to rape me defending me.' and canceled that thought as she relized that sitting behind Mokuba were Pegasus and Bakura, Ryou sweatdropped at his Yami's behavior. "I feel sorry for you Danielle." He said quietly. "I didn't tell you Heather because the first thing you would have done is released the Barlog...Or Mr. Smith...Or one of the other hell-raising creatures you have stuffed in that box." Heather crossed her arms. "And I Millenia any better?"   
  
"Than someone who wants to take over my body and use it to destroy a guy named Neo, yes Heather I'd have to say so."   
  
The group sweatdropped "Should we even ask?"  
  
"No,I'd prefer you don't."  
  
"Awww come on everyone wants to hear about you and me kitty." THe purple haired Devil remarked putting a hand on Danielle's should only to have Mokuba promptly start trying to chew on it "Back off she's mine." Growled the younger Kaiba. Danielle felt torn, why is this always happened to her?   
  
"You still think This is better than Mr Smith?" Heather smirked as she watched the group. "Not really...damnit." She said to herself as she say there watching them.   
  
Yami frowned and eyed the box. " So what else is in here? Most of these things seem more like people whom you both hate." Danielle frowned "Akio tried to 'seduce' me *cough* RAPE *cough* I should like him why?" Yami frowned deeper "I see your point." He said before pointing out whom was sitting behind her.   
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Elsewhere a Demon and a half demon frowned in unison as they sat in front of a desk in which a small toddler sat. This small toddler was however there boss. "Well you see A friend of my asked me to have someone watch over them... These two are quiet chaotic if you catch my drift." They both exchanged glances. The shorter of the two frowning his face changing into a scowl, "So basically you want us to play babysitters?" The toddler frowned. "Well Yes." He said in a slightly embarassed tone.   
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Danielle clinched her fists a frow gracing her features, the fists however were filled with strands of hair one being lillac, the other, being red, two wincing faces belonged to them. "Akio, Millenia, It's time to go back into the box. You've annoyed me enough for two centuries and that time I was condemmed to Silent Hill with Heather and Harry."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Excuse me Have you see a girl? Short black hair, just turned seven last month?"   
  
"ARRRGHHH!"  
  
*End Flashback.*  
  
"But we don't wanna go back in the box!" They both proclaimed as she quiet literally stuffed them into the box herself. "No don't wanna's about it!" She said as she closed the lids. Bakura frowned and Heather pouted as Danielle looked to Seto "Is that all of them that were out?"  
  
"Yes, including Martha Stewart, I was tempted to put Pegasus in there but...I figured Danielle might miss her roomate."  
  
Just as he said this who should run in looking terrified but Pegasus. "What the hell is wrong with you Pegasus? Yu act like something just came out of the toilet." Heather remarked with a scowl. "THat's the problem...well close enough," Somebody finished for the grey haired man. Or more of less two people finished. "so exactly what was Koenema's great transportation system? Tour senic bathtubs while you scare random freaks? THis better be thr right place." A short teen with spikey black hair dressed in black with a white scarf around his neck remarked with a scowl as he stood next to a tall red haired boy dressed in an oriental outfit with emerald eyes. "I'm asuming it is, because Koenema said that there was at least one room that we totally pink...or at least his friend told him that." Danielle looked quizzical. 


	27. Chapter 27:The new members of the Groupa...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue me.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 27: The new guests.  
  
Danielle frowned a questioning look on her face as Ryou sat beside her as did Mokuba, Mokuba glaring at the two new guests that sat across from her. She frowned as she sipped her cup of tea. "SO let me get this strait, Jareth asked Koenma to send you two to 'babysit' us?" She frowned not liking the way the black haired demon hiei had phrased it. The red haired teen, the half demon Kurama frowned sipping his tea as well. "Yes if that's how you want to put it." Danielle placed a hand on her chin in thought, 'It's not like him just to send random people into this place...' She looked up "You two haven't done anything to upset Jareth have you?" She asked. Kurama looked in deep though as Hiei simply continued to eye Mokuba who was glaring at him. "Does he always stare at people like this?" He asked crossing his arms slightly. "He's very territorial, and slightly insane....We've worked together in numerous plots to kill Pegasus." Heather replied with a smirk. Hiei sighed. "So your saying where stuck here is that it, Danielle, is that your name?" She nodded. "Yes basically This place seems to somewhere he puts people he doesn't like. It started out that we were suposed to trap most of the people here now, in this house because of something Pegasus did." She sighed sipping the tea. "Now were just here because he needs to keep us, or more specifically HEATHER out of his hair. " Kurama frowned. "Well it appears we're here until we can help them figure a way out Hiei. " He looked around to the rest of the houseshare. "Are there any rooms we can stay in?" At this Mokuba insictivly latched onto the red haired insanity sprite at sweatdropped. "Not with her, having her rooming with Pegasus is bad enough!" Danielle frowned at the black haired Kaiba. "Mokuba, your acting as though I'm your girlfriend or something...." She frowned as she attempted to pry the boy off of her. "True we are a bit maxed for space in there considering Pegasus's massive amount of books and plushies... ALthough if you don't care to sleep in the floor I suposed it would be fine." Hiei stood up,"but don't expect me to put up with embarassing treatment and comments about how short I am." He frowned walking towards the closet under the stairs. "An I'm not wearing Anything Pink!" Kurama chuckled at his friends remarked as Hiei slammed the door to his new room. "You'll have to forgive him. " Heather popped her fists. "Well if he does anything to Danielle I'll kill him, however if he wants to hurt Pegasus tell him to let me help." Pegasus glared at her. "He's not the type to kill anyone just because he doesn't like you, you have to start the fight before he'll do anything." Danielle frowned once again. "We'll Kurama would you care to share a room with Heather? Or perhaps Mokuba?" Kurama nodded "Whichever one will have me."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
So with the addition of the two new guests things slowly reverted back to normal. Hiei still seemed rather grumpy towards the rest of them, but Kurama was helpful. He stood at the counter chopping onions as Ryou prepared the soup for that night, and Danielle was reading off the ingredients. Hiei frowned as he walked into the kitchen and looked at the three, who all of course were wearing approns. "Shouldn't it be the women in the households jobs to prepare food?" Danielle looked to him frowning "Do you want to die? " He shook his head. "Because Heathers cooking had something to do with the cause of the black plauge." Hiei's eyes widened as he simply walked out and took a seat on the sofa. Seto frowned at him. "Having problems adjusting?" Hiei simply crossed his arms. "How do you stand it here? It's so boring." Seto frowned. "Yeah I know the feeling, normally someones fighting or something, Heather and Mokuba are always trying to kill Pegasus, Yami Malik and Bakura are always fighting, or something..someone just decided to be quiet today." He finished only to have Pegasus walk down the stairs, his hair soaking wet, and died neon pink. Seto sweatdropped and Hiei nearly fell out of his chair. "Kaiba-Boy expect to be refering your brother to the mental ward after I get revenge for this." He said before walking into his room and slamming the door causing a picture to fall of the wall. Kurama and Danielle poked their head out from the kitchen "What happened?" Hiei simply burst out laughing as Seto snickered "Hope you don't mind having a pink haired roomate Danielle. "Oh boy..." Heather and Mokuba emerged from the staircase giggling. "So how did he look?" Mokuba asked trying to contain his laughter. "Like he was about to commit mass murder...it was priceless I wish I had a camera." Seto remarked before bursting out laughing.   
  
Kurama frowned as he looked to the red head. "Is it always like that with those two?" Danielle nodded, "Mokuba swore revenge after Pegasus used the Millenium eye on hims and Heather, well she just doesn't like him." He frowned slightly as Ryou looked to him "Don't worry you'll get used to it.   
  
The weeks passed by and the newer members of the houseshare slowly began to adjust. Day after Day passed and they found fewer ways to amuse themselves. On this particular day Mokuba sat in front of the TV in the living room of the houseshare wearing fuzzy slipper, watching the powerpuff girls for lack of better things to do. He is cramming what appears to be leftover halloween candy in his mouth giggling insanely. Joey and Tristan are reading the sports illustrated swimsuit issue he stole out of the neighbor's mailbox. Heather, Yami, Hiei, Pegasus, and Bakura are in the kitchen, where they happen to be attempting to make the worlds largest sandwich. Yugi and Seto are attempting to make Pegasus's room a brighter pink than it is already while Isis is down in the basement doing GOD knows what. Kurama, and Ryou are in the library reading. Mokuba looked shocked as he shook the empty packet of candy.   
  
"Oh My God!!!!!!!!!" Joey glared at the younger boy "Shut up." Mokuba precisted "I'M OUT OF SWEET TARTS!!!!" Tristan glared as well anyone who inturupted them from their viewing pleasure deserved to die. "Good." Mokuba then lept up ripping the magazine away from the two hormonal teens glaring at them "I SAID I'M OUT OF SWEET TARTS!" The boy answered in a yell. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT US TO DO ABOUT IT?!"  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen. "Another slice of turkey........" Hiei said to himself as he added another slice of meat to the huge sandwhich. "Oh! More cheese!" Pegasus said as Bakura shoved a jar of pickles in the black haired demons face "Pickles! More pickles!" Yami did the same with the Mayo "Mayo!" Heather gagged "Bluag, hold the mayo, HOT SAUCE!" Bakura frowned at the red haired insanity sprite "Pyro." Hiei glared at all of them "  
  
Stop yelling, you're shaking the table..." On the table sits a five foot tall sandwhich which is best described as of 'epic' proportions, Hiei is carefully hovering just above it to add more meat and cheese while Bakura holds a camera. Pegasus whiped a fake tear off of his cheek "It's like giving birth.....I shall name you Percival." Heather glared at the silver haired man "........Shut up Pegsy, you're freaking us out." Mokuba suddenly ran into the kitchen waving a magazine wildly with Joey and Tristan on his bunny slippered heels. "$^$(*&^$*^$ GIVE IT BACK BRAT!" Said glaring as the child danced around the kitchen while the others tried to shield the sandwhich from his swinging arms "NYAH! MAKE ME!" Danielle walked up the stairs with a bag full of freshly printed money and looked shocked at the scene taking place "What in the hell are you idiots doing now.....?" Tristan and Joey both lunged at Mokuba taking out Yami and Heather in one swoop and knocking Bakura into Danielle, both of whom stumbled back down the stairs in a shower of money. "DEMON BRAT!" Mokuba glared at them both saying only two words "SWEET TARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Danielle woke up downstars noticing Bakura sprwled out beside her twitching. The normally sane insanity sprite grinned evily "Sweet! I didn't even have to kick anything!" Bakura unfortunately woked up and saw the sprite grinning in that evil way. "GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Hiei pulled out his sword in an attempt to protect the sandwich they had all worked so hard for and issued the command "PROTECT THE SANDWICH!" Pegasus made the first attempt "IRON FIST!" He of course hit Tristan right between the eyes. UNfortunately for him Tristan mearly blinks, growled and slung him at Mokuba who is swating at Hiei who is protecting the sandwich.   
  
The sandwhich was scattered, Hiei is plastered against the far wall, twitching. Pegasus is curled in a fetal position on the floor jerking spasmotically. Mokuba is dancing amidst the falling lunch meat and tearing out pages of Joey and Tristans magazine with each hopping leap. Seto looked around the room twitching slightly at the mess. "The hell.........." Yugi could only curse "^&$^(*^$^&$" Bakrua screamed "GHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Joey and Tristan screamed "GHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Heather and Yami could only twitch. Danielle seemed slightly possesive at the moment "My money! My Bakura! BAHahahahahahaha!" Mokuba frowned and stated what he wanted "I want Sweet Tarts!" Danielle ran up the stairs with Bakura in tow before freezing at Mokuba's statement "WHERE?! Sweet tarts! We're out!? NOOOOOOOO!!!" 


	28. Chapter 28: Normality is EVIL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't sue me.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
It was yet another typical day at the houseshare, The three remaining sane members of the houseshare sat at the kitchen table in the middle of a game of cards. The rest of the houseshare however was bored. And for at least one of them bored spelled out murder. Hiei sheathed his sword as he stood in the backyard a frown eteched on his features. He began his trek inside observing the three at the table. Danielle was smirking as she lay another card down. "Draw 4 fox-boy." Kurama scratched his head frowning slightly as he looked to Ryou. "Is she always this competive at games?" She smirked once more "Alls fair in love and war Kurama my dear." Ryou shook his head. "The last game of scrabble to be played in this house envolved her slamming a plate over Joey's Head." Ryou remarked with a frown. Kurama sweatdropped and Hiei continued on.   
  
Mokuba glared, Pegasus glared, both of their hands idoly clenching every now and then. Their eyes never left eachother as their hands grasped for the cause of their fued, the remote. Enter yet another game of tug o war that occured in the houseshare. Suddenly Yami emerged from Pegasus's room a look of triumph on his face. Heather looked oddly up from her play on the couch..."I FOUND IT!!!!!" He proclaimed. Hiei and Seto exchanged odd glances, Pegasus looked slightly dumbfounded that someone beside the two he was sharing it with had dared to enter what Seto called to the room of no return. Mokuba instantly let go of the remote and cocked his head to the side. "What did you find?" Mokuba asked. Heather snickered "The one article of clothing Pegasus has that isn't pink?" This got a glare from the grey haired man. "No!" Yami proudly displayed what appeared to be a gun to the rest of them. "Wow...Since when does Pegasus deal in illegal weapons?" Seto looked to the grey haired man who seemed just as confused. "No It's a paintball gun, Danielle hid it because we according to her shouldn't be playing games that encourage violence." Heather frowned. "So that's why she won't let me have any rice.."  
  
A couple of days later outside, a foam bullseye target was set up at one end of the backyard. Mokuba ,Pegasus,Yami, Hiei, and Heather are outside taking turns with the paintball gun. Usually hitting everything but the target. Wincing almost throwing the gun to Mokuba Yami frowned "I hope the neighbor didn't like that brand new car......." Mokuba smirked as he pointed the paintball gun. "Who cares, we don't have to pay for damages." He pointed out and Heather smirked demonically "Oh yeah.......hehehe" Mokuba took aim just as Danielle walked outside to announce dinner. However being a paintball expert herself takes note of their mistake "Hey! Don't shoot at the foam! It bounces back at you......." Too late.   
  
"My eye! My eye!" Pegasus fell to the ground clutching his eye as Mokuba threw the gun to Heather. Snickering slightly of course.  
  
"MY EYE!" As this proceeded to continue for several minutes Heather however is to busy plugging away at a squirrel that happens to be scampering beside a few power transformers. "Hold still!"   
  
Pegasus was still on the ground screaming. Hiei was tempted to just pull out his sword and end it the easy way, but MOkuba convinced him to let him video tape it and sell it as blackmail on the internet.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! BLINDED!!"   
  
Yami looked to HEather with his arms crossed "Can't you even hit that stupid tree rat?" Heather could only grit her teeth "Grrrrrrr....." She fired rapidly at the insanely stupid creature. Paintballs flew all around it and it just stopped and stared.  
  
Mokluba stompted his foot getting tired "No more of these! I'm going to go inside and watch T.V. and nothing you do is going to....." Pegasus was still sreaming of course "EYE! EYE! EYE!" Heather however was just getting started with the paintballs and the devil squirell that seemed to be avoiding them "AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!" She laughed evilily as she sprayed the surrounding transformers with paintballs, several of course were hit and...   
  
KAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama and Ryou emerged from the house curious looks on their faces followed by Seto, Yugi, and Tea. Heather looks satisfied...Danielle is rather pale, and Pegasus seems to have given up on getting any sympathy for his disabled eye. However hanging from the powerlines is the charred carcass of the devil squirrel, hanging by one foot from the burning cables and wood.   
  
Tea being the sappy things she was whipped a tear from her eye for the evil woodland creature. "Ohhhhhhh...that poor thing...." Heather looked triumphant "Weeeeedog! I eats tonight!" Danielle got even paler "I'm going to be ill...." Ryou placed a hand on the girls shoulder frowning "YOU are.... we all are..."  
  
The squirrel dropped to teh ground and Heather ran to retrive it. Pegasus turned on one foot to go "......I want to be gone before she cleans it....." THey all agreed and walked back into the house.  
  
It seemed to be the odd week for strange games to be played in the houseshare. Danielle prefered to stick to games that didn't really threaten someonelses life when she played. However they had convinced her once more to play scrabbel. ON this particular day she found herself,Bakura, Pegasus, and Yami arguing over the top of a scrabble board. The others are involved in a particularly loud, violent game of paintball in the front yard when suddenly. "I'm bored!" Mokuba proclaimed to no one in particular considering his brother was one of the group involved in this particularly violent game of paintball. Danielle was fuming at the moment as the self proclaimed king of games did his trademark move, doing anything to win. ""Fugly" is NOT a word!"  
  
She proclaimed indignatnly pointing to the board. "Is too." The pharoah stated before folding his arms and sticking out his tounge.  
  
Mokuba still sitting on the sofa frowned as he spoke louder again as before to no one in particular, "I'm bored!"  
  
Bakura thumbed through a pocket dictionary before looking up at the rest of the table "I'm not seeing it......" Danielle looked flustered once more feeling tempted to throw the board as far as she could away. "'cause it's not in there! The geezer's cheating!" She said trying to keep her voice down as she lept up and pointed to the former pharoah. Pegasus did the only thing he could think of doing in the midst of their fighting, he began to pound his head against the coffee table, "Kill me now.......kill me now......"  
  
Yami smirked at the red haired insanity sprite who looked ready to kill "That would be a triple word score....." Danielle's face was slowly turning red, anymore red and smoke would have been coming out of her ears "IT'S NOT A WORD! IT CAN'T BE TRIPLE WORD SCORE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO PLAY!" Bakura patted the red haired sprite on the back looking a bit unsure "Breath...just breath....."  
  
Mokuba stood up on the couch waving his hands on the air trying to get the groups attention "Helllloooooooo! I'm still here and I'm BORED!!!!!!"  
  
In a floor shaking bound, through the back door exploded...Heather "Yeah!!" She looked slightly happy and possibly perky depending on wether or not you ignore the morbid look in her eyes. Mokuba was now bouncing and cheering "Yeah! CANDY!" Danielle was slowly grinding her teeth and trying her best not to pull her hair out "NOT WORD!" The only thing this got was odd looks from Heather and Mokuba. "Let's try the ones outside......" He said slightly in a whisper. As they walked towards the back door.  
  
The day was slowly coming to a close, Danielle had not yet killed Yami be was getting close. She sat on the bed reading from a book, Pegasus was having a staring contest with Hiei who sat in the corner with a bit of an unfair advantage...you see he had a third eye, and it didn't count if that eye blinked. 


	29. Chapter 29:When experiments go Awry

Disclaimer: PO-TA-TOES!  Taters. ^_^  
  
Substandard Author's Notation: Multitasking is fun! (Also this starts a new saga in the houseshare history...which also will point out something very american cartoonish...that Heather knows how to get out anyways but never bothers with it.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
When Experiments Go Awry   
  
Seto frowned and puzzled over this as he lay staring into the florecent lights of the Houseshares newly discovered garage. "I believe I might have mentioned her being mentally unbalanced before, or didn't I?" Yami looked over at the brown haired CEO with a frown and nodded. "You did." Malik twitched slightly clinching his fists. "When I get my hands on her—BAM! One dead Sprite!" Bakura chuckled at his insane "friend". "You have to get your hands UNTIED first Oh Mighty Sprite slayer." He remarked with a slight smirk. Malik twitched once more before glaring at the white haired tomb raider. "When I get my hands UNTIED I'm coming after YOU first punk!"  
  
"Ohhh…I'm scared!" Remarked Bakura voice dripping with sarcasm. Thus entered Yami Malik into the conversation. He did his best death glare at both of them. "Oh just SHUT UP! You've been going on like this for an hour, and somebody wake up Pegasus!" Thus enter the noticeable snores of the one and Only Pegasus J. Crawford. Malik made yet another lame attempt to pull his shackled hands free. Yes you heard me right shackled, but of course they are firmly tied to one of six tables set in a rougth circle in the houseshares garage. Yami squirmed slightly before making his suggestion "Maybe if we scream, somebody will save us?"   
  
Malik shook his head "Negative.  Heather soundproofed the house and garage last week" Yami took this moment to glare at Seto. "Well, if Seto wouldn't howl like a damned banshee every time he gets glomped!" Seto looked slightly insulted at this rather rude comment which seemed to be blaming him for this entire situation. "Hey! You aren't the one she tackles every waking moment of life!" He remarked. Yami glared at him from his few tables over. "Pansy!" Yami Malik glared at the two fighting rivals "Shut up over there!" The both turned and glared at the blonde haired Yami "Make us!" The said at the same time before Pegasus snored rather loudly again. "Rarg!" The blonde Yami yanked on his shackes. "I am the mighty spirit of the Rod! I don't have to take this. " Bakura frowned slightly "Apparently, you ARE." Yami Malik only glared at the tomb robber. "I'm going to run you over when I get out of here." Malik looked around the room before relizing something and pointing it out to everyone. "Where did Heather go anyway?"   
  
Course this was only Heathers cue to enter the room so at this moment the door is kicked in and Heather leaps into the open frame screaming something "BE--Ack!" Before the door came back and slammed into her face. Thus you guessed it...Pegasus was still snoring. The sound of a chainsaw fireing up was hear before Heather sawed through the wooden barrier which she THEN kicked in. Thus she continued "BEH--" She paused glaring at the door which just layed on the floor where it had fallen victim to her chainsaw. she continued "Ahem.  BEHOLD!" Yami glared at her "You're a goon.  Let us go." He said, if could have he would have crossed his arms at this. "No.  You are part of my experiment." She said with a huge smile before clapping her hands. "Lab Assistant Mokuba." Enter Mokuba staggering into the room lugging nothing else but..the houseshares ONLY mircowave. He dropped the microwave on a table which contained several lightning rods. The men of the houseshare surveyed the tables which of course had cables connecting to the ligthning rods...most definately not good. Bakura frowned point out his 'preminition to the rest of the unfortunate group "I just got a REAL bad feeling." Malik looked terrified "What are you going to do to us? Take Yami Malik first!" Yami Malik glared at his counter part "Why you little! Traitor!" Seto glared at the blonde egyptian "That's what he does best" Heather cleared her throat getting the boys attention "Ahem.  First, PEGASUS! WAKE UP!" Finally Pegasus woke up looking around sleepily "Sno—Ahh! What! Where! Huh?" Malik frowned as he eyed the grey haired CEO "Waitdaminute…is he wearing…?" Seto quickly averted his gaze "Dear GOD!" Heather snickered and shook her head. "Boys got bad fashion sense." Of course Pegasus is clad in boxers with the words "I (heart) Bunnies" all over them. Pegasus could only glare. "So I LIKE bunnies." Yami Malik pointed one finger at the grey haired CEO. "Kill him first." Heather snapped a rubber glover onto her hand, she was of course wearing the traditional mad scientists outfit complete with lab coat. "Who said anything about killing? I merely am going to create—" She paused as Mokuba hit the play button on a tape player nearby, enter what some would call evil/holy music. She raised a hand in the air "THE PERFECT MAN!" In the background thunder struck the ground and one poor unsuspecting red haired sprite ominously. Mokuba clapped his hands enthusiastically. Yami looked around at the group on the tables. "You have…odd taste." Heather nodded "That's what my mom tells me.  Anyway," She smiled evily causing Seto to start sobbing uncontrolably " Make her STOP looking at me!" Yami Malik glared at the CEO "Oh you sissy! Heather! I DEMAND that you set me free this instant!" Bakura glared at the blonde yami "Hey! What about us?" Heather ignored Yami Malik and set to the task of connecting the microwave with the ligthning rods. Yami looked around and squealed "SOMEBODY HELP!" The this moment Danielle, Kurama and Hiei come in lugging a couch between them while Ryou carries a bowl of popcorn. Yami looked toawrds the red haired sprite trying to look innocent. "Danielle! Quick! Untie us!" Danielle shoved some popcorn in her mouth "Psh, what for?" She asked with a snicker as she sat down on the couch between Hiei and Ryou. Mokuba paused and turned to look at the four of them "I thought you guys were watching that horror movie marathon?" The shorter demon smirked evily at the black haired Kaiba before stuffing some popcorn in his mouth chewing, swallowing and stating his opinion "This will be more entertaining." He then looked at Kurama smirking "Would you like more popcorn Friend Kurama?" The red haired fox demon nodded "Why yes I would Friend Hiei.  Do you want a soda refill Friend Danielle?" Danielle nodded and looked to Ryou "That would be lovely Friend Kurma.  Pass the popcorn Friend Ryou." She did an evil little smirk towards the others of the houseshare. The males tied to the tables just stared at them slightly dumbstruck slightly scared. More of Hiei acting the way he was than anyone else. Of course they stared back at them as well. Before pegasus pointed out "We're dead." Heather cackled maniacally startling even teh group on the couch. "THERE! IT IS COMPLETE!" Thus Bakura felt the need to put in his two since before...he well..kicked the bucket. "You know, if you did not have such a fear of commitment, your relationships would last more than three days and you would not have to resort to such ludicrous attempts to acquire someone that will put up with your redundant idiocy." Heather frowned at the tomb raider before smirking insanely "  You're missing my point.  I'm not doing this for myself.  I'm doing this for the sheer joy in tormenting you and the reader." Malik shook his head "You are one twisted EVIL—" Heather only smiled insanely "BEHOLD!" Before pointing to the microwave which ushered and "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" Out of Danielle and the others on the couch. Yami Malik glared at them. "Oh shut up!" Mokuba clapped happily before popping a sweet tart into his mouth. "You are all connected to the collecting machine—" The brown haired sprite continued " Yami shook his head and look at the sprite "Heather, we're on picnic tables with Magic enforced plastic handcuffs. Heather only ignored him continueing with her explaination. "that will HARVEST you individual genetic code and FEED it to the superconductor—" Seto glared at her "It's a microwave, Heather!" Heather only ignored the CEO for once and continued going about her experiment while she explained what she was doing "and when I pour this special solution into this special bowl—" Yami Malik glared at her "Clod, that's salt water with green food coloring and your stupid dogs metal food bowl…oh hell" Pegasus seemed to relize something bad was going to happen. "Heather! Don't put that in there!" Heather still ignored them "it will HYPER EXCITE the molecules and when lightning strikes the satellite dish and transfers A HUNDRED THOUSAND VOLTS—" THis had reduced Yami and Bakura into whimpering babies "We're gonna DIE!" They proclaimed as the sprite continued yet again ignoring them. " to the superconductor it will MIX the genetic material and goosh it into the bowl and the resulting explosion should create—" Mokuba hit the tape player again "THE PERFECT MAN!" Malik whimpered slightly "I want my mommy." Yami Malik twisted in his place "Hell with that! I want my LAWYER!" Heather frowned as she looked to them her hands on her hips. "Oh, you guys are spoil sports! Come on!" Seto glared at her "What sort of idiocy is this! How do you know this will even work!?" Mokuba smiled looking proud of himself holding up a recipie card "We followed the recipe." Pegasus tilted his head to the side "Recipe?" Heather took the recipe card from the black haired Kaiba "Ahem.  Take One Angry Man—Yami Malik, mix with Brown haired goodness , (I figure the more the better) add a dash of bishonen—Bakura, a pinch of Good and Just Person." Yami seemed slightly hysterical "She gonna pinch me! She gonna pinch me!" Heather smiled slightly "Hmm, not now and a liberal sprinkling of Heroic and Loyal Spike Haired Leader Type" Yami Malik once again twisted and glared at the brown haired sprite "I AM NOT ANGRY! NOW LET ME GO BEFORE I TEAR OUT YOUR LIVER!!"   
  
Hiei smirked towards the two red heads and the white haired hikari "Ten bucks she fries them." Yami looked towards them glaring "Hey! A little support here!" Heather continued "Ready?" The guys all gave the same answer "NOOOO!"  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Ha! I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger! So do you think Heather will wind up frying them? 


	30. Chapter 30: As the cricket chirps

I see cows.  Do you? Everywhere.  ^_^    
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
And we return once more to the garage where Heathers next crazed attempt to create the perfect man is nearly almost ready to begin, except that you already know that she is going to fail miserably and set some horrific monster strait from her box o'stuff out on the unsuspecting fanfiction world and this of course will require the aid of a battered RV and a disgruntled cast of Anime character to save the day...err...or something like that. I like cheese...  
  
Seto looked up at the ceiling slightly and then spoke "I am vexed." Everyone stared at him oddly before he glared at them. "Oh shut up." Bakura twitched in his restraints before ranting his traditional rant. "You can't do this to me! Oh hell.I've already DIED five frickin times already!! Why must I forever be tormented!?" Heather only glared at him. "Shush you, or it's the tickle feather again." All of the spirits of the items shuddered. Malik was shivering in terror. "not the tickle feather." Yami continued this "Anything but the tickle feather!" Bakura would have been crossing his arms as he spoke but couldn't seeing as though he was chained to a table. "I would rather be at the mercy of cannibal serial kitten eating clown for all of eternity than endure the tickle feather." Yami Malik glared at the white haired spirit. "Just say 'NO!' and be DONE with it!" He said angerly. Mokuba tapped Heather on the shoulder "Heather, the superconductor is ready." Pegasus shook his head and glared at the sprite and the black haired Kaiba who had made many past attempts to kill him. "It's a MICROWAVE!" Hiei glared at the grey haired man a slightly disturbing smile on his pale face "It's gonna FRY your ass Pegsy!" Yami was nearly crying at this "STOP SAYING THAT!" He yelle fearfully.  
  
Suddenly all was silent...except for the sound of a cricket chirping. "DIE DEVIL SPAWN!" Danielle yelled before stomping on the cricket which promptly died. Heather looked to her red haired counterpart "Well, that was utterly random." Danielle just shrugged and flopped back down on the couch.  
  
Yami Malik glared at the brown haired sprite and began the way to beging the boys iminant doom. "God! Will you just get this over with!  People have better things to do than sit here and wait for you to turn on the microwave!" Mokuba and Heather glared at him before correcting his mistake "SUPERCONDUCTOR!" Ryou waved towards his Yami "Goodbye Yami, You were like the big bully of a brother that I never had. Yami frowned and knocked his head against the table "I HATE you! Why didn't I take that FF7 job Square offered!" Pegasus frowned slightly "Same reason I didn't"  
  
The both nodded with huge smiles on their face "Yep FIRE!" Danielle frowned form her seat on the couch crossing her arms "Pyromania.  The growing trend among the youth today.  Soon they'll be putting Zippos in Happy Meals" Kurama looked puzzled at this "Why is the meal happy?" Hiei looked slightly demonic as he clinched his fist. "(*$*&(*&($*$ FRY THEM!" Heather blinked bringer herself out of the dazed state she was in. " Huh? Oh yeah." She remarked before starting the timer on the Microwave " 5 minutes and I shall create.." Mokuba hit the play button on the tape player again "THE PERFECT MAN!" Seto frowned slightly as he looked at the sprite "I thought I was the perfect man?" Heather frowned slightly and began to go through the list of reasons why he and the others weren't perfect. "You squeal when I glomp you.  Yami yells about being 'married' or something like that and Malik—" Malik felt the need to retort before she could reveal one of his embarassing secrets. "I have SENSITIVE skin damn you! It TICKLES! And I don't GIGGLE!" Yami Malik snickered slightly at his other half "Sure, whatever you say." He remarked before starting to whistle. " Heather.  You're a nutcase." Pegasus remarked slightly. Heather cracked her nuckles "In case you're wondering, there ARE Authors camping on the front lawn waiting for you." Pegasus gulped. "I be good little boy."  
  
"I like my Pegasus well-done." Hiei remarked with a smirk. Danielle shook her head "Crispy." She said with a smile. Kurama and Ryou shook thier heads looking slightly disgusted. Heather looked at the clock "3 minutes!" She announced as Mokuba sat beside Ryou eating popcorn. " Mmmmm, BUTTER!" Seto frowned slightly clearing his throat. "Ahem.  Since this very well might be my last few moments on this miserable little pit of existence—" Heather glared at the brown haired CEO placing her hands on her hips. "HEY! I LIKE my garage!" Seto rolled his eyes " --I would like to inform you gentlemen.." He paused looking around him "oh hell. Nevermind." Yami Malik glared "Good, the last thing I wanted to do was listen to YOUR senseless blathering in my last minutes." Malik retorted "Oh, so we have to listen to you?" Pegasus snickered slightly "Better than hearing a hikari giggle like a schoolgirl." Malik glared at him "SENSITIVE SKIN!  Heathens!" Bakura snickered as he shook his head "Whatever you say Giggles." Yami glared at the white haired spirit. "Oh YOU HAVE a lot to say Mister AHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S ON ME! IT'S ON ME! HELLLPP!" Bakura felt the need to defend himself " When she pounces on YOU outta the blue—" Yami stuck his tounge out at the spirit "Nyah!" Bakura glared "I KILL you!" Pegasus tried to break the two up "Settle down!" Bakura only shouted louder "I kill BOTH of you!" Yami Malik glared at Pegasus "Damn it bunny boy! You had to get them started!" Mokuba gave the time limit this time. "1 more minutes!" He said with a smile. Heather rubbed her hands together evily. "Muahahahahhaha!" As she did this the timer finally ran out.  
  
DING!  
  
Everyone gasped...and then there was silence. Everyone looked tot he mircrowave which sat rather uselessly on the table. Of course this resulted in a cricket hopping up on the table. Chrippping of course. Danielle's eye twitched involuntarily. The cricket chirped again. Danielle pulled out a hammer from nowhere."DIE DEVIL SPAWN!" The boys looked frantically at the red headed sprite. "DANIELLE NO!  
  
{insert explosion-----HERE!} 


	31. Chapter 31: Attack of the Crickets

When Mutant Crickets Attack ^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
...alrighty then...So our dear friend Danielle killed a cricket (stupid Cricket) and blew up the machine, not to mention the houseshares garage. And so...the dust settles. And Everyone is twitching. HOwever Danielle is standing unscathed because she is immortal and therefore cannot be harmed by a mere explosion. "Oh you pansies!" SHe remarked crossing her arms. Mokuba twitched slightly "Ee---xx----BOOM!" Before falling over. Heather glared at the normally sane red head as she dusted herself off. "You need some SERIOUS mental aid." She remarked. Danielle only smiled at her "Friend" and stated the obvious "Crickets dead" Hieie glared at his red haired roomate "No $*$&$( DUH!" He remarked as he attempted to pull Kurama and Ryou out of the rubble.Kurama giggling insanely "Ehhhhhhhhhhh ehhhhhhh." Ryou looking dead. Complete with X's for eyes. Heather throught for a moment. "Ow! That hurts!" She looked around the smocking rubble that was the houseshares garage "OMG!!! MY MEN!"She yelled before diving headfirst into the rubble "SETO!"   
  
"&%(&($*&($ wingnut" Danielle looked towards the black haired three eyed demon. "Did you say cricket?" She said waving the hammer around. Mokuba twitched slightly at this.   
  
Heather drug Seto from the rubble "Seto! Speak to me!" She said hugging him tightly "Oh wake up!" Seto opened his eyes looking around through the haze only to see Heather. "Oh WHY! Why did I live!" He asked whatever diety had found it so funny to let him survive the explosion before starting to cry. Heather proceeded to try to dig up the rest of them.   
  
Meanwhile Danielle and Hiei just sat there. Yami Malik however was OUT of the rubble and ready to kill "Heather, I'm going to KILL you like a helpless baby cow at its equally helpless mothers side and then run over your carcass until the RV is out of gas!" Heather only smiled at the blonde haired Yami "I love you" Yami Malik developed a fearful expression and proceeded to try to use his Hikari as a human shield "BE GONE DEMON!"   
  
Pegasus hugged himself "I'm ALIVE" He said giggling insanely. Yami glared up and the falling bangs as his hair now hund around his shoulders, lacking in anything to hold it up and he looked very similar to a girl at the moment. "My hair! It WILTED! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He proclaimed before falling over crying "Decrease in innate coolness!" Danielle surveyed the room. "Hey, where's Kaiba-Boy?" Heather looked around frantically "My Huggy! MY HUGGY! HUGGY!" She started tearing through the lad equipment. "SETO!" Hiei placed his hands together as he sat in his usual indian style position on the remains of the couch. "Now we all say a prayer for he who has departed for a better place." He said solemnly. Danielle nodded taking a similar positon "Amen." Heather however fell over. Yami Malik looked to the brown haired sprite. "Hell, if offing the goody-goody was all it took, I'd have stuck him in the wood chipper a long time ago." Before tossing his Hikari to the side. "Damn him! Why not ME! Why is it always about SETO!I died five fricking times!" Bakura frowned slightly. Hiei frowned slightly "People dig the tragic hero thing." Pegasus looked to the black haired Demon "What about me?" Danielle shook her head and glared "Pretty Boy, the only thing keeping you alive is the fact that Heather named her cat after you" At this time Mokuba woke up "HEATHER!OMG!"   
  
"Ghhack! I HATE when that happens." Heather looked over to Yami "Dude, what's up with the hair?" Yami who was still sobbing only answered with one word "Wilted!" Mokuba frowned as he looked to Heather "Where's Big Brother?" Heather suddenly did the pout lip thing "MY HUGGY!"   
  
Did you honestly think I'd stick to the sappy stuff that long? Hell no, A mutant Cricket Queen Buggy Thing rears its ugly head out of the rubble holding Seto who looks towards the reader and sighed from his positon " Oh GOD why me!?" With great swiftness a horde of mutant crickets dived down and landed with inches of the group. Danielle felt her eyes twitch before Hiei smacked her upside the head. "Get a hold of yourself!" Heather looked up at Seto "huggy?" Thus the cricket talking commenced "(chirp) We will KIDNAPPED (chirp) this one you call (chirp) Seto" Heather promptly "Died" Seto glared from his possition "Hey! Heather!" Mokuba frowned at the unconcious sprite "Damn it!" He said kicking Heather "Wake up!"   
  
The second cricket spoke "and we will (chirp) FEED him to our (chirp) Queen in (chirp) exactly one week" Yami Malik placed a hand on his hip as he glared at the mutant cricket. "And why in the Hell are you telling us that?" The third cricket spoke "(chirp) Because that.." It said pointing a crickety leg towards Heather "created our Queen and we (chirp) felt like giving you all a sporting chance."   
  
Hieie frowned "So all you guys combine creates a mutant cricket queen." Malik snapped his fingers and glared at Pegasus "Damned Bishonen!"   
  
The fourth cricket continued "And if you DON'T (chirp) rescue the brunette called Huggy (chirp) we shall return and EAT all of you!" At this all the crickets chirped evily before Danielle pulled out a mallet "BANZI!" Before killing a cricket. Seto glared at the red head "Danielle!? Hostage situation here!" Yami sighed shaking his head "Oh great, piss them off." Pegasus kicked Heather " Damn you and your Insane experiments." The crickets glared at the red head giving their warning "You shall be (chirp) FIRST!" Before Danielle gave chase to them and they ran like hell. Everyone else just kind of stood there. Mokuba looked down to the brown haired sprite "Heather..." Heather twitched. Yami Malik shook his head. " Hell with this. TO THE RV!" Everyone paused and looked at Yami Malik. "Wait a second." Danielle remarked with a frown. "Are you forgetting that we CANNOT leave this stupid house...I've tried...why else do you think my hair sticks up like that in the mornings?" Pegasus and Hiei exchanged glances "So thats why." Yami Malik glared at her before pointing to the fence. "In case you haven't looked Heathers, brilliant experiment has suceeded in breaking a whole in the barrier." Danielle looked towards where Yami Malik was point. Sure enough, there was a rather large hold surrounding a crackling almost invisible fence. "Cool beans." Ryou shook his head. "I assume that this was inevitable. Freefall's sanity was never much a lasting thing." He said before kicking Heather. Danielle smiled to herself "CRICKETS!" 


	32. Chapter 32:Day two the tribe hungers

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu Yu Hakusho. So please don't sue me.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Day 2: The Tribe Hungers. O_O MOOSE!  
  
Alright now...where were we? Bah who cares. So anyway the Eradicator Hiefer is hurtling down the thankfully empty road while Yami Malik drives with the usual disregard for human life. Everyone else just sat in the RV silently. Of course this long period of silence was broken by a series of insane giggles. Pegasus looked over to his roomate. " What's your ---oh..my..god." Of course Danielle sat there pulling the leg off of a cricket before turning and glaring at the grey haired CEO "MINE!" Ryou shook his head softly "From what I can deduce, prolonged exposure to Heather's 6 year old mentality has slowly eroded Danielle's 11,000 year grasp on sanity and reduced her into a twitching psycho-nutball" Yami Paused still trying to get his hair back in normal space. "Is psycho-nutball a technical term?" Ryou shook his head "No, but I deemed it appropriate." Yami simply nodded and went back to fixing his hair. "Works for me." Thus more silence insued as they flew along the highway.   
  
Heather finally broke that said silence "I had a nightmare last night." Malik shuddered "If it's the one about cake frosting, I don't want to hear it." Heather sulked for a few minutes before brightening up. Relizing there was something she could do to get her thoughts off Seto. Pegasus looked like a scared little kitten that had just been cornered by the biggest meanest dog ever. "Oh Hell..." Heather snapped her fingers and Pegasus promptly fell over dead. Danielle looked excited "Ohhhh..kill!" She remarked pointing to Pegasus's limp form before Heather snapped her fingers again reviving him. "Gods! Will you-" She snapped them again before he could finsh quickly falling over. Heather snapped her fingers again "Stop do-" And Again this time smiling a little more "--ing THAT!" She was almost ecstatic as she was about to snap her fingers again , Just as she did this Ryou grabbed a hold of her arm "STOP! FOOL! You lower yourself to HIS level--" He never even got to finish. Danielle pointed to her counterpart with mentality of three year old "Ooooooo..somebody's going to be mad at yooouuuu" Yami Looked around "Ryou.."  
  
Heathers eyes widened "O_O RYOU!? GASP! The Magic sent him somewhere!" Mokuba sat there eating cookies, looked up. "WHERE!?" Heather looked throughful for a moment. "Uhhhhhhhh"  
  
~.~Somewhere in Alaska~.~  
  
Ryou clinched his fists as he walked along in the could. "When I get my hands on that twitchy little.." He turned around only to see "Hahahahah (chirp) hahahaha."  
  
Back at the RV .   
  
Heather looked frantically at the glaring red haired insanity sprite " But I couldn't have sent him anywhere! The Magic was directed at PEGASUS!" Pegasus answered that like this "errrrrrgggggg." Mokuba puzzled for a second before pointing something out that might have been a possibility "Maybe it wasn't YOUR Magic!" Hiei glared at the two. "#(*&#(*& SHUT UP BACK THERE!" Malik puzzled over this "Yeah! But that would mean." Heather's eyes widened "GASP! There's a SPRITE working with the crickets!?" At this Mokuba lep into the cab of the RV. Pointing a finger in the opposite direction of where they were suposed to be heading. "TO ALASKA!" Yami Maliks eyes widened slightly before he shook his head "Eh? No cows. Not happening." Yami frowned But isn't Ryou suposed to be your "friend"..urm...nevermind." Yami Malik looked rather cocky at the moment. "Exactly." Heather frowned slightly in defest before Danielle knocked her in the side of the head. "Heather! You idiot! Just Magic us to Alaska!" Danielle glared at her apparently magicless friend "Sure, take the EASY way out." She said before doubly snapping her fingers. Thus the RV Vanished from the road with a rather loud pop.   
  
Back at that somewhere in Alaska Pegasus appeared out of thin air in front of a moose. "Ghaa! What the--- HEATHER!" Pegasus looked up from where he was being attacked only to see the RV drop out of thin air. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-ack!" Poor Pegasus was squished.  
  
Yami Malik emerged from the RV clad in full winter gear and looking rather triumphant and extrememely sadistic at the moment. "MOOSE!" He said with a huge grin. Hiei stormed out from the RV an angry look on his face, clad in his normal black robe with a white scarf "$*$&(# HEATHER ^*$^%$&$ GONNA (*&&(& DIE!" Yami looked rather sick "Ill..queasy.." Danielle however leapt out from the RV clad in a pair of black blue jeans, a black tutle neck and a purple body warmer jacket with a white scarf. She was of course wearing a huge smile as she was holding the same hammer and looked around "CRICKETS!?" She called out before Malik whacked her in the side of the head as his eye twitched slightly "Goon.." Mokuba twirled happily before looking under the RV. Sure enough a rather large, pink puddle is spreading from under the RV "Eww..Jello." Heather looked slightly bored "BUNNY! Now, let's find clues as to where those felonious fiends absconded with Ryou!" She said appearing clad in ski googles, a white turledneck, a matching pair of jeans and a light blue body warmer jacket which had fuzzy white on the ends of the sleeves and the collar. She then proceeded to march on towards the distance weilding pair of those stick things you use on skis. 


	33. Chapter 33: There is no title, they mock...

There is no title.  Titles mock me   
  
Okay time to put up the 411 on what senseless plot has happened so far. Anyways Ryou has unfortunately been kidnapped by the crickets as one of the groups know Bishies. Fortunately the Red haired fangirl has failed to notice seeing as prolonged exposure to her insane counterpart has left her with the mentality of a three year old....So now the group is wandering around in Alaska...yeah...  
  
Heather paused looking slightly puzzled "Why are we in Alaska?" She asked looking around. Yami Malik glared at her "Because you zapped us here you simian based idiot." Heather said nothing just pointed "POLYGON!" Everyone was silent at this. Fianlly Mokuba spoke there was a strange tone of patience in his voice as he spoke " You can here because someone zapped Ryou to Alaska and you thought it might be The Evil. " Yami frowned slightly at this, looking puzzled "Who's the Evil?" At this Heather pointed one gloved hand to a log cabin which was convinently located nearby. "Sarah!Come! We must question her involvement in Ryou's abduction." Hiei shook his head slightly and looked to Danielle "&*$%! GOLDFISH! &%*(#(&$^(!" He said barely coherant through the numerous swear words. Kurama sighed "If we needed more swear words I could trade you in for Yusuke, Hiei."   
  
Meanwhile Pegasus was still a puddle under the RV. Malik shook his head "It is times like these that I am actually glad for being a Bishonen." Heather looked rather frantic at this and everyone else nearly dropped dead, "PEGASUS!I KILLED HIM!" She looked frantic, Danielle tapped on her shoulders and pointed out something "…yes…you're an anti…" Meanwhile Heather was to busy hugging the dazed Pegasus, "I SORRY!  I never meant it!" She said sobbing. Yami's eyes widened as he looked from Hiei and Danielle both looking stunned "Did she…just change sides?!" Meanwile Malik's eyes widened as he invisioned the horrible deaths to come as they danced through his pretty little mind. Meanwile Mokuba had once again taking to dancing for no reason through the snow seeing as his big brother wasn't there to tell him to put a sweater on. "PEGASUS!" Pegasus sprung to life his eyes wide with fear "NooooooooooOooooOoooooOO!" Yami Malik corssed his arms noting the icicles that had begun to form in his hair. "What's with the capitals halfway through?" Heather crossed her arms looking insulted "You're ruining my moment." Yami sweatdropped looking slightly vexxed as to why HEATHER of all people was hugging Pegasus. Strangely Mokuba looked the same way. "Oh yes, that moment of dawning realization when a Huggable and Glompable male is recaptured in the fancy of a fangirl." He said with as much sarcasm as he could muster in the cold. At this Hiei nearly jumped him sticking a finger in his face and asking the question of "Who are you and WHAT have you done with Yami?!" Pegasus however was looking defeated as he had just been glomped "No! Why! Why! Why!" Danielle crossed her arms and frowned at her counterpart "You're a glomping-whore Heather." The girl could only smile at her "I've been called worse." She said politely then proceeded to drag Pegasus along with her "Come! WE go to the cabin. Yami Malik, Malik.  Fix the RV." She commanded. Yami MAlik glared crossing his arms, he stood firmly reaching his full highth in front of the brown haired sprite. "It's not broken and do I LOOK like your errand boy!?" Heather frowned "I have to pay off the people whose cow/pasture/kid YOU run down/tear up/cuss out…YOU WILL DO AS I SAY INSOLENT MAN!" She said shoving her fist in his face. Yami Malik could only sweatdrop. "This is what I get for working with a woman" He muttered seemingly to himself "I HEARD that Fruit-Boy!" Heather called back towards him.   
  
----Five Minutes Later---  
  
Heather had finally reached the door, and was pounding on it frantically. Yami frowned sounding slightly nervous as he spoke "Oh look, no ones home.  Let's go." He said before trying to walk off Heather grabbed him by the collar of the school jacket "Take another step and it's a nerfing for you." This of course caused Yami to stay put. However this didn't stop Danielle from giggling manically, Pegasus looked rather frightened "Giggling is a prerequisite for fangirls" Hiei only smirked as he walked beside the grey haired CEO "I don't think you have a problem with her glomping you…" He said gesturing to the fact that she was now sharpening a rather large sword, before she glanced over to Pegasus who slowly attempted to hide behind the much shorter Hiei. Heather glared at the door "SARAH!! Where's Ryou!" At this the door to the Log Cabin swung open, once again whacking Heather with the door. Enter Sarah a teenager a little younger than how Heather and Danielle look, with shoulder length brown hair the same color as Heather, dressed in a pair of jeans, and a red and white band jacket. She frowned and looked down at the sprite "Idiot."  
  
----Back at RV----  
  
Yami Malik glared at his counter part, as he stood breathing down his neck. "Hurry up!  I want to be in Canada before they get back!" Malik looked to him frowning "There's something jammed under the wheels…" THis got him smacked in the back of the head "KILL IT!" Demanded Yami Malik as his other half glared at him "It's already DEAD you MORON!" Yami Malik paused glaring at his other half "…did my ears deceive me or did you just call ME a MORON" Malik could only sweatdrop from behind the wheel "Get over yourself…looking like Russel Crowe only gets you so far." Yami Malik looked rather stunned "My secret identity! You must now DIE!" He shouted before pouncing on him as Malik's eyes widened "Ghaa! "  
  
-----cabin----  
  
Sarah promptly kicked the brown hired sprite "Goldfish with a accent." at this Heather began twitching in morse code "I-do-not-have-a-accent." Yami promptly took over pointing out what they were doing disturbing the brown haired teen "We're looking for Ryou" Mokuba nodded "Have ya seen him?  Or any peeps for that matter?" Sarah shook her head frowning "Nah.  Just a bunch of crickets" The ushered several swear wrods from Hiei "^&(@^&#*@"  
  
Heather then glomped Pegasus "Thanks for the help.  I'll just Magic us to the locations of Seto and Ryou." Danielle sweatdropped slightly "Puny fleshling." She remarked to herself looking slightly demonic " You're starting to scare me Danielle…" Danielle only proceeded to glare almost jumping the sprite "Yeah!? YOU live 11,000 years with no life other than killing small children with NO gratitude for saving the world!" Heather nodded slightly choosing to acknowledge the fact that her friend had apparently been leading a double life the past so and so million years "Yeah, that's when I would have set myself up as a demi-goddess and demanded that people worship at my feet or else I let the world be destroyed." Danielle looked slightly morbid at this as she rubbed her palms together in a plotting fashion "…That's not a bad idea…." Pegasus frowned slightly "Actually, that was my plan…stop reading my journal Heather." Yami looked slightly puzzled at the grey haired man "You have a diary?" Pegasus sweatdropped "Journal" He corrected. Hiei could only snicker at this "Does it have pretty pink flowers on it?" Both of them uncharacteristically giggled as Pegasus sweatdropped. "You mean the one I spilt chocolate milk on while I was photo-copying it….err…." Enter Sarah looked rather angry "Get off my lawn" Heather frowned crossing her arms "It's snow." She corrected as Sarah glared "Don't make me get the flamingoes " Heather frowned looking puzzled "Them plastic lawn things?" Sarah shook her head, a sadistic smirk finding it's way onto her face "No, the rabid ones I genetically engineered for the sole purpose of killing people that annoy me."   
  
"Birds can't get rabies." Heather stated this fact Sarah only frowned "They can if they're cross-bred with beagles" Mokuba's eyes widened slightly "Flameagles?" Sarah only placed a hand on her forehead and sighed "You're annoying me…" Heathers eyes widened as she pointed off in some random direction " LOOK! It's Alcrud or whateverthe@#$% his name is!" Sarah then turned around with a shot gun waving it in the same random direct "We're gone BYE" Yami said before they all broke into a run away from the house. Sarah frowned as she relized her prey had gotten away "Stupid Goldfish.." she muttered to herself as she turned around and walked back into the cabin. "NOT GOLDFISH!" She shouted before Sarah could get into the house. Sarah only stuck out her toung and released the Flameagles.  
  
  


	34. Chapter 34: Crazy Train

Authoress Notes: I am highly honnored to discover that one of those who put me on their favorites list is that of Ryou-Bakura one of my favorite fanfiction writers, rigth up there with white angel. (What I've got a thing for Ryou Angst you don't like it so bite me!)  
  
Side note:The review sign by someone named Heather...Yeah... it THAT Heather, who inspired me to write this story with her insane Kaiba obcession.   
  
_______________________________________________________________-  
  
Crazy Train :O  
  
Viva la Substandard-ness!  
  
Because Bob is a good random name and we all must pay homage to it. Bow to the Bob.  
  
Moo! I am goldfish!  
  
In our last chapter the group found themselves strategically retreating, also know as running like scarred littlebabies from Sarah's dreaded pack of Flameagles, they make it back to the RV with merely seconds to spare and hit the road, metaphorcally speaing of course since hitting the actually road would indeed be painful.Thus the usual happenings occured.   
  
"Ozzy!"  
  
"Toby!"  
  
"Ozzy!"  
  
"Toby!"  
  
"Ozzy!"  
  
"Toby!" Yami Malik finally got fed up with his hikari, and in his opinion, his rather poor opinion of music. He grabbed the blondes Toby Keith CD and slung it out the window of the RV. Malik crossed his arms looking insulted. "That's polluting." He pointed out. "Psh, it's a CD, it's not like I set a forest on fire."  
  
------Five Minutes Later-----  
  
Bob our random person of the Day is seen driving along the road. The said Toby Keith CD smashed though the windshield "Sweet monkey jesu---" The car veered off the road, exploded and set the nearby forest on fire.  
  
-----  
  
THe blonde Yami frowned slightly "Is it just me.or did you just suddenly get a chill?" Malik shook his head slightly trying to figure out a reason. "Bah, probably just those hotdogs Heather cooked."  
  
Meanwhile in the back of the Said RV Heather stood holding a zippo and a can of hairspray. "Okay! Who wants one next?" Mokuba jumped up and down several times "ME!" He said holding out a hotdog on a stick. Heather torched it with her makeshift flame thrower. Pegasus cringed slightly at this "I'm..not hungry.." Meanwhile the hotdog seemed to be resisting all efforts to be chewed as it squeaked relently enter Hiei's prone to swearing two cents "@#%$^ HOTDOG #&%#&@( SQUIRREL!"  
  
-----In front-----  
  
Meanwhile Malik glared at his other half gripping the Ozzy CD threatningly. "FINE! If YOU get to throw Toby out.I'm chucking Ozzy!" He said before flinging the said Ozzy CD out the window. Yami Malik's eyes widened and there was a howl that caused birds to fly from their trees for miles around. "Noooooooooo!"  
  
Speaking of trees...  
  
------Burning Forest----  
  
Bob the random pulled himself from the burning wreckage and said burning forest and staggered to the highway "I'm ALIVE!" He proclaimed bodly to himself before said discarded Ozzy CD smacked him upside the head. "Urg...X_x"  
  
-----RV-----  
  
Meanwhile back in the RV..." ---ooooooooooOooooooOooooo..DAMN SHIFT KEY! DANIELLE!" Enter Danielle clad in what appears to be a rip off of Sesshomaru's outfit complete with Tensegia except it's black. "You bellowed mighty one?" Before spotting the two missing CD's "@#$%!!!" Malik quickly pointed to his other half fearfully. Sounding rather guilty "He did it." She of course smacked both of them upside the head "You'll listen to Good Charlotte and LIKE it!" Yami Malik crossed his arms "Bah! I mourn for Ozzy." Malik nodded in agreement "And I for To---" He didn't get to finish this sentence for he somehow dissapears. Danielle's eyes went wide and she did a heather like eye twitch "Bishie..."   
  
Yami Malik's expression was one of absolute gless until he thought of something (No wait.better act sad) He then looked to Danielle who was looking rather stunned "Those damned crickets must have got Mali--" At this point Heather walked into the said cab and heard this "MALIK!" She proclaimed before running out the side door while the RV is going at about 80 miles per hour just keep that in mind "Malik I'll ge--ACK!" there were numerous thumping sounds before. Danielle frowned shifting her feet slightly but said nothing. Yugi frowned slightly "Did she just---?" Hiei nodded at this "She did." As he played around with a zippo. Pegasus shook his head "Idiot." Meanwhile Mokuba was pouring sugar on his hotdog.  
  
Heather then made her grand re entrance kicking the RV side door in "BEHO---ack!" The doors slung back and there were several more loud thumping sounds as Yami sat beside Kurama eating popcorn "I'm getting the strangest feeling of Déjà vu." Danielle nodded in agreement "Ditto." Mokuba was no of course pouring said sugar in his mouth and Pegasus was for once silent. Heather then kicked in the door again this time floating via her said magic as Mokuba unconciously hit the tape player bringing on another onslaught of the unholy/angelic music. "BEHOL-" Unfortunately she didn't get to finish it this time out of the fact that Hiei had burned himself with said zippo "@#$%!BITCH ASS ZIPPO!" He said before flinging it out the window. Yami's eyes widened at the insane crime the three eyed demon had commited "NO!" He screamed before diving out the window after the said Zippo. Heathers eyes widened "No Yami--!" Of course Yami then barreled strait into Heather "Ack--" Who then fell out of the door accompanyied by yet more thumping noises.  
  
Hiei developed a look of absolute gless on his face "Hey, I could do this all day!" Enter Yami Malik cursing from the front of the cab "Hey! What the @#$% is going on back there!" Danielle snickered "Maiming and destroying." Yami Malik's eyes widened "Not in MY RV Missy!" The RV door exploded inward, Heather emerging "BEHOLD!" Suddenly her eyes widened "Oh my god I forgot Yami-ack!" This was accompanied by yet more thumping noises. (geez you'd think by now she's be seriously injured or something and stop bursting through the RV door. Kurama shook his head slightly "I'd ask what's wrong with her.but there's probably a answer involved..." Danielle simply shrugged at this.   
  
Meanwhile back with bob at the burning forest he had just begun to recover from the attac of the said Ozzy CD. "Owwie..I shall have my REVENGE as a mistreated Random guy!" Of course this was punctuated by Yami smashing into said random character. "Urg." Yami simply smiled slightly stupidly. "Hey! Thanks for breaking my fall!" This caused said bob to frown and sweatdrop as Yami sat on him "You're a hazard to everyone on the road you stupid piece--" This was never finished as Heather then smashed in to bob rendering him dead at last.   
  
Heather looked up at the sky and looked amazed "My god! It's full of STARS!" Yami frowned crossing his arms "It's the SKY you idiot."   
  
"But they shiny! Ohhhh.pretty" Said heather promptly before reaching up trying to grab said stars "EH!? Not tall enough! Can't reach! Gimme a boost!" Yami sweatdropped tossing a peice of tinfoul on the ground "Look!" Heather looked insanely happy "SHINY OBJECT! MUST ACQUIRE! RAR!" She dived onto the tinfoil. Yami frowned slightly amused slightly weirded out "Oddly enough, that same trick worked when Tea was looking at diamond rings." Meanwhile Heather was smiling wildly as she stroke the shiny peice of tinfoil "Covet..ccccooooooovvvvvveeeeeettttttttt.." Yami smacked her upside the head "Get a grip woman! We're lost in the unforgiving Alaskan wilderness!"   
  
Heather looked rather puzzled at this "Is that like Vegas?" Yami shook his head "Sort of, but without the money, strippers and the CSI team." Heather nodded winking at the spikey haired teen. "Ah. Gotcha." She said Prancing before Pausing and looking to Yami "Wanna know what's REALLY scary? I'm starting to understand Pink Floyd." 


	35. Chapter 34: The Zippo Has you

The Zippo Has You  
  
Noooo, I'm in the least bit obsessed with the Matrix.  What gave you that idea? Anyone seen the Animatrix yet? Isn't that the most horribly depressing thing you've EVER seen?  
  
Also Please don't kill me for having Ryou kidnapped! *Hides* I'm a fangirl too ya know!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
And last chapter was just basically composed of people falling out of a moving vehicle many many times, but apparently not sustaining any serious injuries whatsoever.  Oh the wonders of fanfiction.  Bob the random driver is also dead, but since I have no regard for the lives of random people, no one cares.  Pretend he's Tea's long lost cousin...  
  
Yami frowned as he walked along the road side looking rather digruntled "Blah, why'd I get stuck with YOU?" Heather looked fairly amused as she was absently playing with the said Zippo that Yami jumped out of the RV for. "'cause the stars predicted that you would leap from a speeding RV after a lighter and take me with you." Yami stopped snatching the beloved Zippo out of her hands "you MOCK it!" He said before petting the said Zippo "Don't listen to her, you're MORE than just a lighter." He said cooing the inanimate object. They both then continued walking. Before Heather spoke again about 10 minutes later. "I hate walking." Yami frowned slightly and turned to the brown haired sprite. "Is this the part where you conjure something completely useless from mid-air even though you have unimaginable power at your disposal?" Heather crossed her arms looking rather angry at him. "Being omnipotent is boring.  I like randomness, and besides, Sarah stole my Magic." Yami frowned looking rather put out by this fact. "So we're stuck walking?" Heather tried her best to look on the bright side of things. "We don't talk often enough, think of it as Sprite-Prisoner bonding." Yami only struggled to stop himself from hitting her.   
  
------Back at RV----  
  
Danielle frowned slightly as she looked at the passing road. "Shouldn't we go BACK for them?" Mokuba proceeded to stomp on his hotdog "MOOSHIES!"  Kurama frowned choosing this time to show off his own intellligence. "It would be prudent to do so, considering the accelerated speed in which we characters are all vanishing; I surmise that we will all be gone in less than forty-eight hours." Pegasus looked rather puzzled at this "…Right…." Hieie frowned and shook his head at the one person he noramlly got along with. "@#$%! The pansy ass is gonna be cricket food anyway, ONE of us has to sound smart."   
  
Meanwhile Yami Malik was twtiching. A strange psychotic twitching which would make just about everyone run in fear. "Why are there NOT any COWS!!! If I have to be the obsession of some fic fetish fangirl—I DESERVE to have cows!" Danielle shook her head slightly "Yeah…you USED to be halfway normal." She said as Mokuba proceeded to stab the said hotdog with toothpicks.  
  
-----De woods----  
  
Yami frowned slightly as they walked along the forested road. "I HATE walking." Heather sighed. "I've made that point already. Oh!  Moving object!" She proclaimed before pouncing on a fallen leaf. "Stop acting like a five-year old" Yami Instructed with a frown on his face. "It keeps me in practice for glomping  Oh! Moving object!" She said pouncing on a nearby falling leaf. "Stop acting like a five-year old." Yami Instructed with a frown on his face "It keeps me in practice for glomping…" Suddenly they both looed at eachother with frowns on their face. "Whoa…déjà vu!" Heather looked rather frightened. "They've CHANGED something!"  
  
Yami frowned feeling he couldn't help but be a little upset. "Well then change it back!" Heather shook her head pointing out something again "Sarah stole my Magic!" Yami couldn't help but grun in frustration at this. When suddenly a voice came from behind them "Hello Mr. Motou." Yami looked rather puzzled his eye twitched slightly. Heathers eyes widened suddenly "Whaddasec…monotone deadpan….Mr. Motou…." She suddenly smiled widely " AGENTS!  Whoohoo!" She then sprinted away.  Yami frowned looking around at his current position. "…Never trust flighty fangirls when you're in a pinch." He said looking to the reader as several men in suits entered the picture.  
  
MEANWHILE in the harsh Alskan wilderness with Heather. "  
  
" What….HEY!  Get off me!  You can't do this to me---!"  
  
Yami returned to looking towards the readers "Then again…." Enter that same deadpan monotone "Hello Mr. Motou" Yami suddenly stomped his foot looking rather frightened. "Stop SAYING that!  It's creepy…." He ordered as something popped into existance in the background. This someone was in the same suits as the others had brown hair and the same sunglasses...However Lord of the Rings fans should know whom I'm refering to. "Damn that neurotic fangirl and her twisted obsessions!" Yami said stomping his foot in Heathers direction. One of the men paused at this statement. "Actually—the crickets sent us to ensure that you would be unable to retrieve the Jades." Meanwhile Yami's mental self preservation procerssors were just beginging to comprehend something. (Right….we save Bishie, Heather glomps Bishies, we don't save bishies, Heather does not glomp Bishies and turns to next eligible male in glomping status….O.O) With that explained...  
  
"BURN DEVIL SPAWN!"  He began to beat up every single one of the said agents with amazing speed barely even matched by the one himself. Neo would surely have been put to shame that someone about 5000 years older than him was kicking the crap out of the people he barely managed to beat. "This is illogical." This however was stated by Yami setting him on fire. " Defender of the mighty flame of justice! Yami wins again!" He proclaimed doing a victory pose his jacket floating heroically in the background. Just as he did this Heather returned dragging an Agent behind her. "LOOK!" She proclaimed waving the captive around. "Elrond!" The said agent proceeded to look very disgruntled. "They hunt by movement, fangirls do.  I thought elves knew that?' Yami asked the man looking very puzzled himself. "I'm an AGENT." He spat in a rather unamused tone of voice. "Whatever El, HEY!  Do you know Legolas?" With a great popping Noise an RV then landed in front of them after dropping from mid-air. "Who names their RV @#$%" Looking at the name printed on the side. Just as he said this a boy with brown hair naturally sticking off his head brown eyes and an outfit similar to Hiei's popped out of the door. Heather jumped up and down several times waving her unfortunate victim around. "LOOK!  I found Elrond!"   
  
"…That's not Elrond…it's an A—nevermind…" Josh shook his head feeling rather sorry for poor Agent Smith. "You named your RV @#$%?" Asked Yami looking rather puzzled. "Get over it." Suddenly he grinned evily. "So…where's YOUR RV?" Heather smiled clueless of Josh's true intent. "We fell out of it." She said pointing northwards "It was going thataway!" Yami frowned smacking a hand to his forehead. "I don't think you should have told him that." Josh's eyes widened slightly "Really?  Pegasus's there, right?" Heather nodded rather cluelessly "I'm Pro-Pegasus again." Yami frowned in the background feeling a rather large dark cloud looming over this situation. "Why do I hear 'Taps'?" Josh stood up strait. "As it is my duty to bolster the ranks of the Anti's…" He began slapping the side of the RV "Let's MOVE it guys!  We gots a Pegsy to roast!"  
  
This ended with one last strangled cry from what Heather thought was the head Elf of Rivendale "HEY!? Get me outta HERE!?"  
  
  


	36. Chapter 36: PIXIE DUST!

Pixie Dust!!  
  
Err...sumarize last chapter? How do I summerize EVERY chapter? Heather's an idiot (The real ones going to kill me for that comment though.)  
  
So we once again find ourselves in the company of Heather and Yami. Heather is dragging Agent Smith behind her looking rather happy. "La la la la." Yami shook his head. "Tone deaf fangirl." Heather smiled "LOOK!" She stated pointing to the ground. Yami frowned feeling feed up with the girls rampant stupidity. "It's DIRT" Heather sweatdropped. "LOOK!!!" She said grabbing him and slamming his face into the ground. Yami then saw a little circle of birdies flying around his head. "Tire tracks!  We can't be far!!!" She stated striking a pose "Faster than a speeding Russian!  More powerful than a God of Destruction!!! Able to leap cringing Bishies in a single bound---!! It's---!!!" Cue a bang and flash of light. "SUPER HEATHER!!!" Yami sweatdropped at this. "Idiot." Heather stuck out her tounge glaring at him. "Nyah, you're just jealous because YOU don't have a super keen costume " Agent Smith simply looked ever more frustrated at this. "The voices in my skull keep screaming, "Impending DOOM Impending DOOM!"" Yami stated making the throbbing Motions. Meanwhile the voices in his head had something else to say as well. "Errr….It's called 'experience'" Heather sturck another pose. "Ta-da!  O.O Thatdaway!" She proclaimed before bouncing off into the alaskan wilderness. Unfortunately for agent smith who was still dragging behind her. "Ouch!  Oww!  Hey that HURT!!!" Yami simply sighed placing a hand on his forehead and sighing. "A normal person would have FOLLOWED the tire tracks.  @#$#%" Seconds later Heather bounded back into the exact same spot she had bounced from before. "Nyah!  That was simply to throw any pursuing evilness off course." She proclaimed raising a hand in the air. "Of course." Yami said sarcastically. Following her. Smith said nothing. This unerving silence lasted for several minutes "Errr…" Smith ground his teeth in a rather threating way. Yami then lit his zippo "So how do we—" Heather raised her hand in the air effectivly thrawcking Agent smith in the process. "I bet if we found a PIXIE we could WISH ourselves back to the RV." Smith was quiet at this. "One wonders how someone could randomly come up with that idea?" Yami Asked with a sigh. "GAME FACE!!" She stated randomly before leaping off in search of pixies. Agent Smith looked to Yami slightly confused and definately worse for wear. "Ummm Mr. Motou..." Yami sighed "Just run while you can." Smith nodded before sprinting away. A few minutes later Heather leap back "Aiiieee!  I FOUND one!!!" She proclaimed shaking her pixie catching net. "Sure….." She shook the net again. At this A girl with a an almost massive bush of sandy blonde hair feel out of the net wearing a fairy costume and looking rather vexxed as to what the hell was going on exactly. "Idiot, that's an SPRITE" The girl, Holly waved around her arms looking rather cheerful. "Sprite with MAGIC!!" She said waving. "I hate dots."  
  
"Do we get a wish!?" Holly nodded "Anything wish-able except Bishies, RV's and Brad Pitt and a way outta this fic." Heather could think of only one thing to say at this. "@#$%." Yami looked slightly relieved. "At last!  Okay, we wish for--" Heather jumped in front of him. "A bottomless sack!" She said with a large smile. Holly looed rather puzzled as to why the sprite wanted this gift and tilted her head to the side "bottomless….sack…?" Yami forze his eyes widened considerably as a matter of fact any more and his eyes would have come out of their sockets "What the f—" Heather repeated her wish "bottomless sack!" Holly looked rather stunned "Okkaaaayy…." She nodded and threw glitter at Heather "Sparklies!  PIXIE DUST!!" Yami could only muster a few words but they fit his opinion rather well. "Omfg…." He stated as the bottomless sack appeared. Heather then hugged the said bottomless sack. "Just what I always wanted!!!" Yami looked rather desprate at the blonde sprite. "Can we have…one…more wish…."   
  
"No" She said with a rather large and unsettling smile. "have fun!" She the disppeared leaving Yami looking rather desprate. "I just…want….Prozac…." Heather tapped on his shoulder. "LOOK!" she said dropping a rock into the sack which then fell through the bottomless bottom. Yami smacked a hand to his head. "Kill-me" He said looking up at the clouds. "It's a bag of Infinite Holding!" Proclaiemd Heather mystically. Yami was rather silent after this. He spent the rest of the time pondering suicide, and a convinient way to take Heather with him.  
  
-----At the RV-----  
  
Yami Malik looked around to the others. "Did you hear something?" This got an "!@#$?" from Hiei Pegasus nodded rather mystically. "Yeah, it sounded like a man screaming in eternal torment." Danielle chuckled sligthly demonically as she sat next to Kurama feeling she needed someone to snuggle up to in the absence of her white haired Bishie. Which reminded her to Kill Heather once they found her again. IF they found her again. "Heh- maybe there's a gate to hell around here." Mokuba was now down to dragging the Hotdog around on a leash. "C'mon spot!"  
  
----The Bishies---  
  
Cut to where out lovely friends are being held captive. They are all tied to posts under what appears to be a blazing fire. "Which is worse? To be rescued? Or not to be rescued?" Puzzled Ryou currently. Malik frowned "Depends.  What's it like to be spitted and eaten alive?" Malik asked with a snigger. Seto looked rather angry at this. "One more impalement joke and I'll—" Malik looked fairly amused "Nahhhh!  This time---YOU die BEFORE me!" Seto looked rather devious "Ahem….need I remind you of the 4Kids translation phrases?" Ryou couldn't help but chuckle at this "Yes-those were….amusing…Malik…" Seto and Ryou looed at eachother rather deviously. "I'm NOT gay!  We were FRIENDS!!! FRIENDS!!!" 


End file.
